Eyes Wide Close A Black Veil Brides Fanfiction
by RuinNyght
Summary: Ruin is a vibrant young up and coming star within the photography world and has just landed her first big gig, going on tour with the Black Veil Brides. Will the chemistry between the leader of the band Andy Biersack and the bands little darling photographer end up stitching up old wounds or setting the world on fire?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
"So are you excited?" Elena bounced up and down on the bed besides the suitcase that Ruin was attempting to pack yet couldn't quite figure out exactly what it was that she should bring. She'd never done anything remotely like what she was about to do and after five trips back and forth from the bed to the closet it was frightfully obvious she was in over her head. Pausing mid step from her latest round she looked to the bouncing child and released a pent up breath followed by a tender smile. She came towards the bed and placed the wrinkled up shirt over the edge of the suitcase before her hands went and gathered the giggling child to her. Instantly she was wrapped up in sunshine as the little arms encircled her neck leaving her unable to stop from burying her nose within the sweet smelling golden curls.

"I am indeed, but I'm going to miss you so much. You think your daddy would approve of me kidnapping you and taking you with me?" soft lips would curve deeper as she heard the answering giggles and shake of head that was her answer. "Aww come on! We can stuff you in the suitcase; I'll leave you some golden grahams in a bag." Ruin released her own laugh as she began to press soft playful kisses along her neck only to lean back and stare into sky blue eyes.

"I don't think Daddy would like that very much Aunty. Maybe we could take him too!" Elena gave an excited bounce against her aunt only to hear a saddened sigh from the older woman. "Oh child, don't tempt me. If I could I would scoop you both up and take you everywhere with me. Besides." She crinkled her nose and turned to look at the suitcase drawing the little girl's eyes there as well. With a push of her lips she'd give a slow shake of her head. "Nope, I could fit you but I just don't think there's enough room for your daddy's long ol legs."

"I definitely don't think there's enough room in that thing for me, long legs or not," came a voice over the pairs shoulder making them jump guiltily for being caught teasing. Elena recovered first and gave a happy squeal as she released her aunt and ran full tilt towards her father stopping only when she crashed into his legs. With one swing of an arm she was caught up and brought up against her father's chest, golden heads so close together you could not tell where one's hair started and the other began. Ruin stood there a moment taking in the scene and suddenly she wasn't sure this was the best thing for her. Her fingers began to twist together nervously as she thought about leaving her little safety net behind, the idea of not being able to see the two in front of her any time she wished made her heart actually pang within her chest.

"Shut up." The stern words were so familiar, and so perfect for the moment that all Ruin could do was laugh softly and shake her head as she stepped forward to stand in front of her brother and niece. Perhaps there was still a lingering shadow of doubt within her eyes because Matthew soon sat Elena on the ground, ruffled her hair and told her to go make sure the car hadn't ran away waiting on them. Ruin poked out a tongue at him but when the child was gone she felt the solid strength of his hands rest on her shoulders forcing her eyes up to meet his. "You're going to do fine. You're going to miss us, you're going to cry and you're going to get over it. You've been waiting your whole life for this moment Brandy, I'm not going to let you back out now. So grow a set a man the fuck up."

The tone and words caused her to laugh once more before she pressed herself into her brother's arms and held to him tightly for a moment. Only her family was allowed to use her real name, a life and person she'd shed so long ago. To the rest of the world she was Ruin Nyght from Elegantly Ruined Photography but right now, here in the bedroom of her small apartment with her brother she was once again that shy nervous girl who for so long let the world flash by while she waited on the side lines. She wasn't that girl any more though and her brothers words always had a way of reminding her that. She'd come too far and done so much to better not only herself but her life and now all her dreams were so close to coming true. Matthew was right; it was time to man the fuck up. Giving him an affectionate squeeze she then pulled away and gave him a playful shove.

"Yea yea, we've had this argument before. It's a hell of a lot more tougher to woman up then it is to man up." She winked then turned and made her way back to her suitcase leaving him to cross his arms over his chest and lean against the door frame. As she closed the lid of the suitcase and took one last look around her small little room she was grateful for the silence that he gave her in return. That was one of the things she loved so much about her brother. There was no urgent need to fill the silence with chatter that would eventually get on both their nerves. He knew what she feared, knew why she feared it so talking it over would do little for either of them. Instead he told her what she needed to hear and gave her the space to wrap her thoughts around them. She allowed her eyes to cast themselves over the walls, over the photo's she'd taken and had framed.

Each was a memory, a single second captured for eternity and she loved each one. They gave her strength and motivated her to continue following the dreams she'd set out for herself. Taking a deep breath she grabbed the suitcase handle and drew it from her bed with a lungful look to the wrought iron frame then turned and gave a small smile to her brother. "I guess I'm as ready as I'll ever be. It's not that long then I'll be home. Might come back with a few new tattoos…I might just trump you yet" she added with a smirk as she made her way past Matthew and towards the living room where Elena was sitting waiting for them with a bright happy smile.

Matthew was only a few steps behind her and gave a playful tug to her hair "Whatever big sis, keep dreaming for the impossible." Ruin swatted his hand away and looked to Elena before tossing her hair over her shoulder, making sure it slapped his smug face with the tips. "Come on E, let's get me on a plane so I can go take some pictures of some rock stars."

Elena gave a whoop and hopped off the couch to go grab her aunt's hand, swinging it wildly as they made their way out of the little apartment, Matthew taking charge of the suitcase, leaving Ruin to strap and secure her niece in the backseat. "Aunty B…can I come visit you soon?" little eyes widened as she heard the word No coming from right in front of her and from the trunk area from her father. Ruin noticed the surprised expression and laughed softly ruffling silken strands of hair, softening the response. "Trust me sweaty, you don't want to come visit me on tour with stinky smelly boys. They're going to be even worse than your uncle, grandpa and daddy when they work outside. In fact, I'm probably going to have to wear a gas mask just to survive." She wrinkled her nose at Elena again and laughed when she returned it in perfect little girl fashion. "Ewe, sweaty boys!"

Successfully escaping that scenario Ruin made her way towards the passenger seat and settled in while Matthew did the same. She'd already said her goodbyes to her parents, best friends and other brother the day before, a smile curved her soft lips exposing a hidden dimple as she recalled how desperately her parents had tried to change her mind, ignoring the fact that she was fully grown and that this was exactly what she'd gone to school for. She loved her parents, more so then what appeared normal but she was grateful she'd gotten them out of the way yesterday. She'd chosen for Matthew and Elena to take her to the airport because she knew they were her strongest supporters, her two favorite people in the world. It would hurt, almost worse than the night before, but at least she knew she'd still be getting on the plane when the time came because Matthew would carry her on it himself if he had too. A soft chuckle escapes her as she turns her eyes towards the city outside her window passing her by. Matthew was the one who had the true wanderlust within their little family. He'd dreamed of escaping and doing something with music in his life, or skateboarding. Still threatened to run away every once in awhile when it was just the two of them to hear.

But those dreams had been cut off short with the birth of Elena when he was twenty. Ruin would lean her head against the cool glass and thought over the struggles he'd faced early on in accepting his role of father rather than Rebel wanderer. Now it would seem that she would be living their dreams for the both of them. The trip to the airport didn't take nearly as long as she had hoped and the wait for her flight was almost nonexistent. Further proof she had to get herself on that plan. The goodbyes were brief and painful and it took more strength then she would have thought was necessary to release them but soon she was gazing out a little small window with the world seeming to melt away, flashing towards a new beginning that would hold more excitement, frustration and only the gods knew what else for her. For the first time that day, the thought actually brought relief to come alive on her features. She'd done it. She'd escaped and now for the first time in her life, she was going to have an adventure.

The truth and knowledge of it had her nearly purring with content as she sank against the cushions of her seat and eased the ear buds to her phone into her ears to finally relax. Soon a dark seductive sound began to pour through her ears and over her senses luring her to sleep with the sounds of pounding drums, screaming guitars and the pulsing voice of a man who had a way of bringing the primitive impulses to boiling beneath your skin. Soon she found her lips moving with the lyrics, the poetry of his song telling far more about the man then most would ever dream, so long as you knew to listen.  
"Take your crosses; I'll live without them…."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ruin felt herself become almost overwhelmed with nerves as soon as she made her way into the terminal of the airport in LA. Trying to find her luggage did not help the nerves either. She kept asking herself silly questions, worried if they would forget her or not, who would be there to pick her up. She had been informed the band would be there to welcome her and another reporter but let's face it; rock stars were anything but reliable. As she made her way over to the area where she'd been instructed to wait she saw a beautiful tall legged blond with about fifty suitcases piled around her with what looked to be an iphone attached to her ear.

"I don't care who they are Roger, or how big they think they are. If they knew they had to pick me and some little camera girl up why are they not here." The blond yelled into the phone making Ruin shake her head in shame. It was women like that that gave all the others a bad name. Sitting her lone suitcase down beside the blond she tried hard not to let her aggravation show at being called a "little camera girl." The blond was obviously younger then here and already thought she was a star just because she made it big on YouTube. Ah YouTube, the way to make ignorant people famous.  
Hot, she began working at the scarf around her neck while the blond prattled on and on about the injustice of it all. Unable to hide her cynical amusement she sat down on the edge of her suitcase and crossed her arms under her breasts, preparing herself to watch the idiocy and allow it to take her mind away from her nerves. Always a people watcher, her head tilted to the side curiously as she studied the woman. She was beautiful she'd give her that. Tall, blond, big breasts and big beautiful eyes she was probably every guys dream. She definitely made her feel inadequate in the worst for ways. But the instant her mouth was open only poison seemed to spew out. She pitied the guys in the band, this was a barracuda out of water and at the slightest hint of blood, Ruin had no doubt that she would strike.

She was about to announce her presence, already growing tired of the woman's voice when a shadow fell over her and forced her to tip her head back…and back until her eyes were drowning in the most incredible blue eyes she'd ever seen.  
"You must be the photographer they had come in." the question, if one could even call it that was delivered in the deepest, smoothest voice she'd ever heard and it took her a couple of seconds, far longer than she was happy with to draw herself back from the lure of his appeal. Blinking rapidly she felt her cheeks warm when suddenly he gave her a knowing smirk that left her stomach doing odd little things that were definitely not on her job description. Forcing herself to quit drooling like a little teenager she cleared her throat and stood up holding out her hand politely though there was definite questions within her green and gold gaze, a few of them she allowed to slip free.

"Why yes, yes I am the little camera girl," she made sure that the blond heard that over her own tirade, even sending a glittering glare in her direction before she turned herself back to her timely companion. "How did you guess?" she questioned, her head once more tilting in curiosity, a habit she had never succeeded in stopping.  
Again those sensual lips twisted into a smile that had her heart beating just a little faster beneath her breasts and when he reached out to flick at a strand of hair away from her eyes she was grateful she had sterner knees then most women.

"You're not a reporter, you're an artist. You practically ooze it even if you don't necessary look the part of what I'm used…you don't have any hidden objectives." He said simply as he gazed down into her eyes. Her lips parted to ask what he meant, how he could possibly know but he merely shook his head and chuckled. "Somehow I always get the Midwesterners." And then he winked and Ruin decided then and there that she could ill afford to let his charm work it's affect on her. She wasn't there to become a groupie she was there to do a job, now to just convince her libido of her stern declaration.

She was going to say something, a little insulted at the term and what it could possibly mean but before she could issue a sound she heard a squeal and turned with wide eyes towards the blond who just now realized she had company. "Oh Andy it's so great to finally meet you! Your even better looking in person." She fluttered her eyelashes as she maneuvered her way between Andy and Ruin with a skill that only barracuda's would have. Ruin couldn't believe the same ill tempered she beast was the same as the angelic fan that she now appeared to be, to the point that she even had to look around to make sure, but yep, same she beast.

Leaving Andy to it, sure he could handle himself easily, she stood and turned towards her suitcase and equipment and gathered it easily. She knew what it meant to travel on tour even if she had never done so. Pack light, you were going to be carrying it with you everywhere. She shook her head as the girly giggles kept coming from the woman as she tried her best to flirt with Andy, each little high pitched sound was like nails on the chalk board to Ruin's ears. Suddenly though, the sound was drowned out by the chorus of male voices raised in playful battle that seemed to be headed directly towards them. It sounded like a stampede and Ruin was a little nervous over whether she should move or not but soon around the corner they came and she realized it was the rest of the band.

She knew the names to the faces and couldn't help a little excitement from flooding through her system. After all it wasn't every day that a person had the chance to meet rock stars. They reminded her of a pack of wolves, playfully shoving and nipping at each other's tails in a masculine show of male affection. She felt her lips curve in amusement and soon, before she had even realized she'd done so, she lifted her camera out of her bag and began taking shots of them unaware as they strolled towards them. She tried to capture the image she'd seen in her head, but she wouldn't know if she were successful until she was able to see them for herself. Again she felt a presence over her shoulder but this time she gave it no mind, instead she lost herself to her craft, a soft laugh escaping her as she saw C.C. nearly push Jinxx into a trashcan almost knocking it over. The surprised expression that she captured followed swiftly by a look of revenge was priceless. She hoped she was around when Jinxx decided to pay even. These guys were going to give her great material, most of which she'd probably keep for her own memories.

As the boy's pulled up to a stop she noticed Ashley saddling up next to the leggy blond forcing Ruin to roll her eyes heavenward. She watched as they began their outrageous flirtatious banter and wondered who it would be that came out on top. She didn't have long to ponder the question for soon Andy was introducing her to the rest of the band and her hand was engulfed repeatedly in one of theirs to be shook almost violent which only caused her to laugh. The rest of the pack seemed to accept her presence rather easily in comparison to how they interacted with the reporter and she understood why, cameras couldn't lie. If she caught them in the act of something they only had themselves to blame. Now a reporter could write her view of things in any perspective that she wished, even falsehoods construed from personal opinion rather than fact. Given the choices she'd feel a lot more comfortable with her too rather than the other option. They boys were full of boundless energy as they all tried to speak over each other, sometimes they got so loud and jumbled it made her confused on what conversation they might be on but that was rare. After all she was a female, and her brothers always said she had the thought process of a cat, always jumping after some new shiny thing.

Suddenly thought Andy's voice could be heard cutting through the racket and held enough force that it caused even the hellions to silence themselves for a second to listen though there were some rebels in the group that were bouncing about ready to let loose again. C.C. namely was the one that seemed to be so full of energetic chaos, he reminded her of Animal on the Muppets. "Come on guys, I'm sure the Ladies are tired of the airport by now. Let's get them to the hotel."  
Ruin bit into her bottom lip as the boys took one look at her suitcase then over to the pile resting at the blonds feet and she thought she might be trampled as they all fought to get to the easier of the two but she was saved by the weight of a hand on her hip urging her back against the safety of a tall frame behind her causing her breath to catch in her throat and her eyes to widen. Slowly he would lean forward using his other hand to pick up her suitcase, his deep voice within her ear, warm breath twisting and playing within the strands of hair that fell over the delicate shell of her ear. "I've got her, you guys go help Heather." So that was the she beast's name…it suited her. She would have thought of some snarky little comment but it was so hard to concentrate with Andy's presence filling her senses and leaving her mind feeling giddy. Mentally cursing herself she straightened her spine and turned her head so that blue eyes clashed with green and gold.

"Actually I've got myself, but you can take the suitcase if you wish." She allowed her lips to curve just enough to flash a dimple cheekily at him, about to further her playful tease only to feel his fingers tighten around the curve of her hip. She felt him press his chest deeper against her back and all thoughts of whit went flying out of her brain. He didn't move any further but she swore she could feel his breath once more at her ear as he replied simply. "Funny, sure feels like I do" Andy smiled then and Ruin realized the danger she was in. The others might be wolves but Andy was another breed entirely. Suddenly she felt as if she were in a cage with a wild panther like the ones she'd studied in the zoo. How many hours had she spent throughout her life completely captured by the deep gold of their eyes as they stared back? Now they were blue, so piercing and intense that she could feel her heart picking up speed within her breast. But they weren't ocean blue as she'd first thought.

No on closer inspection she realized they were much brighter, more pure of a blue. It was like the heart of a flame, so brilliant that it nearly hurt to look into them yet you could not look away. She suddenly understood the pull of the flame to a moth and vowed never to cast the little creatures so easily aside any more. Yet she was no moth damn it, she reminded herself viciously. She'd been around pretty boys before and just because at the moment he seemed charming and blissfully erotically perfect she knew what his type was interested in. Cold thinking, maybe but she'd yet to be proven wrong. With that thought within her head she offered him a sweet smile and eased herself out from under his spell. A prowling panther he might be, but she was a feline of her own right, and queen at that. He might be king of this particular jungle but her roar could shake an entire savannah.

"Well I do hate to point this out…but feelings can be deceiving." She purred softly to him before she smoothly danced out of the cage he'd created with his body. She left him to carry her suitcase, he had after all offered and joined the wolf pack for safer company, conveniently leaving Andy with Heather for punishment. She found herself laughing brightly as she took Ashley's arm and was introduced to him properly. He was definitely the diva of the group, that was obvious, but she felt a kinsmenship form almost immediately with him. She was used to these types of males and usually always found utter enjoyment in their company, which was already proving obvious as the rest of the boys started to punk on Ashley, teasing and poking at him until she felt compelled to help even the odds for him. After that they were a dynamic duo and she honestly didn't think she'd laughed so hard in her life as they boys tried to woo her back to their side.

She merely shook her head and hugged Ashley's arm tighter to her playfully clicking her tongue at them, her lips forming a pretty pout while her eyes glittered with amusement. "Sorry fella's, I'm afraid he's already won my loyalty."  
"It's because I'm just that damn good. Now be quiet bitches I'm trying to get to know my little Ruin here." Ashley winked at Ruin causing her to laugh and shake her head once more before she squeezed his arm. "Isn't that supposed to be my job Ashley. I mean…that is what I'm getting paid to do."

"Nah, that's her job, your job is to just be my arm candy and nod your head to everything I say and do…maybe get some pictures of my awesomeness." His head tilted upwards in a pose which she dutifully lifted her camera and took a picture of trying hard the whole while not to laugh so much that the camera jiggled on her. When the picture was taken she could hold back the laughter no longer and released it which earned her a playful swat to her arm.

"Bad Ruin, you're not supposed to laugh at my awesomeness. What will the hot bitches think?" Before she was given the chance to answer C.C was there to drop an arm around her shoulders purposefully trying to push Ashley out and when he spoke his eyes danced with deviltry.

"That they should move on to bigger and better things…like me. Face it they all come running my way after a few moments with you." Dark brows would wiggle and Ruin had to cover her mouth to try and stifle her laughter which failed as soon as she heard Ashley's sharp drawn in breath.

"It's cause they just can't handle me, so they go to you so you can get my sloppy seconds." Ashley smirked sadistically. "After all that's usually all drummers get anyway." And just like that the pups were at it again only this time she was directly in the middle. She gave a little squeal as she felt herself being pulled back suddenly just as one of C.C's powerful hands came swooshing past her head to smack against Ashley's. Neither noticed her timely save, so wrapped up in their little duel but Ruin on the other hand was growing rather familiar with the touch that was once more against her body, this time on the flesh of her arm leaving her skin burning as if he were marking her.

She took the moment to catch her breath while she heard another female voice mumbling something about children and boys beneath her breath. She parted her lips to defend them, honestly they were just playing after all and she was perfectly fine. Even had she not been pulled out of harm's way she doubted that the little slap would have done much to the back of her head, Lord only knew it had felt so much of those hits from her grandma that her skull should be hardened to it by now, yet before she could do so she heard Andy's voice once more as he spoke to her alone.

"You know I have a feeling I'm going to be rescuing you a lot during this tour. And I usually have very spot on feelings about things." His voice held a growl towards the end, letting her know that he'd returned to their previous conversation as well.

Ruin gave him a glare, unsure why his words irritated her as badly as they did, perhaps it was his high handed attitude, perhaps it was the affect he had over her or perhaps it was because he was doing everything just perfect to draw her attention that she felt if she didn't get fired up she would simply just fall into it weakly. So she would rest her hand atop his where it rested upon her arm, her hold tight as she lifted it free and met his gaze boldly. "I don't need to be saved and I certainly don't need a savior." Though she said the words sweetly the gold within the depths of her eyes brightened and turned molten yet Andy didn't appear to be phased, at least not in the way she desired. Instead he would move closer to her forcing her to tip her head back to be able to meet his gaze. His wrist rolled and captured her hand tightly in his, holding it hostage as he lifted it up to his sensual mouth.

He had her and she knew it. Most witnessing their interaction would think he was flirting, even being a gentleman. Few if any would realize that there was a battle of wills being displayed right there in the middle of the airport with witnesses all around. Ruin tried to pull her hand free but he refused letting her feel his strength, letting her know she couldn't break free. Not at least if she didn't want to cause a scene. Ruin expected a soft brush of hips against her knuckles, prepared herself to be outraged but instead he turned her wrist and brushed them against her wrist, a wicked smile curving his lips when he felt her pulse jump beneath. His breath danced across her skin making her shiver as he whispered simply and for her ears alone.

"Everyone needs a savior in some form or another, even the stubborn little things that think they don't." Ruin glared at him again and tried to pull her hand free only to feel his grip tighten. She wished she could say he was freaking her out, making her uncomfortable but the truth was it was completely opposite. For some reason, a reason she couldn't even fathom, they were challenging each other. It was a battle of wills and she wasn't sure who was going to win, or what winning might even entail. Ruin's Lips opened to release her confused fury to him but before she could she felt the sharp bite of his teeth into the skin of her wrist setting her body aflame and desire swimming low in her belly.

"A savior for all that you do…" He spoke into her flesh making her tremble. Whatever she was about to say if she could have said anything at all was broken when she felt herself suddenly being lifted away from Andy and tossed over C.C's shoulder like a sac of potatoes'. "Stop trying to eat the camera lady Andy, Ashley will get all pissy over it. Besides its food time!" which with those words began a chant for food that had Ruin giggling despite her unladylike position. She cast a shy glance over towards Andy and found those blue eyes glued to her gaze, but that wasn't what unnerved her. It was the slow smile that began to curve his lips before a wink was delivered that worried her.

What she should have been far more worried about however was another blue gaze as it studied Ruin and Andy with far too keen an interest and more than a touch of jealousy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

To say that Ruin had gotten a few good pictures of the boys on their trip to the hotel where they would all be staying, would be considered a massive understatement. Already she loved them for different reasons, well except for their fearless leader. Still scathing from their earlier clash she made sure to keep her distance from Mr. Tall dark and far too good looking for her state of mind, which was why she was riding with her wolves and leaving the she beast with Andy. At the moment she had her legs stretched out across C.C and Ashley with her back resting against the door with her camera attached to her face as usual. The boy's were an absolute delight, their humor infectious Ruin soon found herself completely at ease with them. Laughter spilled free past her lips almost constantly as one would start an argument with another, dragging poor Jinxx into the mix. The only one who was more subdued was Jake but she wasn't fooled in the least. It was always the quiet ones you had to be wary of.

"Damn it Ashley I'm about to ruin that Purdy mouth of yours with my boot if you don't stop!" C.C bellowed finally after a solid five minutes of Ashley's pestering, a record time since she'd been with them. Ashley took it in stride and in fact started laughing harder than before. After awhile his face turned a funny shade of red and Ruin was about to ask if he were alright but was cut off by his howl of laughter laced words.

"You're so fucking Punny!" For a split second there was silence in the car before everyone started laughing brightly, including Ruin because she'd seen the interviews just like everyone else. Just one simple sentence started an entire row of Andy teasing which was perfectly fine with her. Okay so maybe he wasn't there to defend himself which would normally cause her to try and tame her enjoyment but after earlier she wasn't feeling quiet so generous. So when the teasing continued she just rolled right with it laughing the entire way and snapping shots of the boys as they unwound and enjoyed themselves.

"So tell us about yourself little Miss Ruin." Ashley smirked as he grabbed her camera from her hands and handed it to C.C. where she couldn't get to it without first climbing all over him to get it. Giving a playful pout she crossed her arms beneath her breasts and glared at the two devils who simply stared back informing her without words that they were going to be stubborn about it. Finally she gave a huff and rolled her eyes heavenward, a clear sign of victory that they whooped in joy for.

"What is it that you want to know?" Ruin made sure to lace her tone with pure reluctance and suspicion, one eyebrow going up as if challenging them to ask something she wasn't ready to give yet.

"Yes! Alright for starters we'll ease you into it gently." Ashley wiggled his eyebrows turning his words into an innuendo making Ruin bite back a smile. He really was too much some times. "Let's see, how about where you're from? It's definitely not east or west so I'm guessing southern. Aw are you our little southern bell?"

"Do I really sound like a southern bell to you?" she couldn't help but ask with a little attitude in her voice. Not that she had anything against southern bells, well not really. Still when one prided themselves on being an open minded, well thought and worded person, you didn't exactly want to be compared to some shrinking violet about to swoon at any time. Even if her knees had grown a little weak earlier. When the boy's simply looked at her she laughed and slapped one of her legs down on the both of them. "I'm insulted! But no I am not a southerner. Well depends on who you ask I guess to be honest. I consider myself more Midwestern."

"Well…that's not very exciting. Maybe you should let me make a history for you…" before he could finish Jake, from nowhere reached back around his seat and V8 slapped Ashley right in the forehead making the whole car erupt with a mixture of laughter and violent cursing. Calmly as if he had done nothing Jake turned in his seat and faced forward once more while C.C struggled to keep Ashley's flailing arms from hitting they're mark or worse hitting Ruin.

"Despite what you think Purdy, she might actually like her own history." The words came from the front and though it stopped Ashley's tirade, it did not however stop his grumbling. Ruin smiled at Jake and gave him a nod of thanks. He was wrong of course, there were so many things in her life that she would love to erase and rewrite. But she was far too grown to believe in such fanciful dreams. She was a realist. She knew that no matter how horrible or bleak her life was at one point, sitting and dwelling over it would never change anything. So instead she used it to guide her through the life she made for herself now.

"Thanks anyway Ashley." Ruin tried to ease him and even leaned over to brush her lips softly against his cheek before settling back against the car door. Her lips curved into a smile as his did and as the situation in the car finally eased she returned to their questions, easily and masterfully side stepping any that got too close to home, that gave any hint of the past she might have lived through. The car ride lasted what felt like forever and after everyone had had a question, even Jake, the closeness she felt to her wolves was almost unshakable. As they pulled to a stop in front of the hotel Ruin made her way to the trunk of the car to ease her suitcase out only to realize that it wasn't there. The boys had all had Heathers luggage in their hands, her suitcase was…with him.

Oh how she wished she'd have fought harder over him carrying it for her. Now she was going to have to purposefully put herself in his path. Turning slowly she saw Heather making her way over, beautiful and stunningly perfect in the fading sun. There had been a time Ruin would have loved nothing more than to claw out her eyes but she was comfortable within her own skin. She knew she'd never be some raving beauty to grace the magazines and really she was alright with that. She'd photographed enough photo shoots to know that beneath all the glamour usually there wasn't an ounce of true beauty within. She'd rather have her brain and her personality then looks. Still the woman hadn't really done anything to her so Ruin tried to offer her a smile as she came near to supervise the unloading of her luggage.

To say that the response she got was frigid would have been like calling Mount Everest a mole hill. Ruin even had to fight back a shiver. One would think that she'd have been crowing with joy at having gotten Andy alone to herself for as long as she had. Lord knew what levels of flirtation she'd tried on the man. Not that she cared, she was merely observing. And now she was ignoring, instead of wasting her time with the She beast she took a deep breath and made her way down to where Andy had parked. He was already at the trunk and she could see her suitcase on the ground. It took all she had not to shout for joy; rather she began to walk more quietly towards him more importantly her suitcase. Just as she was about to lean down and capture the handle she heard a dark chuckle and watched in growing frustration as his hand closed over the handle that had been so close to her reach.

He stood straight then and turned to face her, glowing triumph and amusement smoldering in his gaze as it clashed with hers. "You know you should allow a man to be a gentleman to you every once in awhile Kitten, you might enjoy it." Those glittering eyes of hers narrowed into angry slits as he used a nickname for her that made things seem so far more personal than they really were.

"I am not a kitten, and more importantly I'm not yours to call one. As for you being a gentleman I'm quite sure your mother did indeed teach you how to be one, she seems like a wonderful lady. It's your motives that are in question and you are definitely not helping your odds by your behavior." She released with a rush of breath, cocking her head as she crossed her arms, as if daring him to try and argue with her.

Instead he did something far worse, to her will and to her knees. Andy moved closer and raised his free hand to capture her chin between his thumb and finger and used his hold to tilt her face up to the setting suns light. "It's your eyes that make me. They remind me of a sunflower field when calm, but when angered the gold pops and dances like fire. It's rather intriguing to be perfectly honest. Besides your cute when your being a little spitfire. I'm going to call you Kitten because that's exactly what you remind me of…" he smiled and for an instant his eyes left hers to look over his shoulder before turning back to her and leaning forward. She could feel his breath even though he kept more distance between them then he had previously. Perhaps it was just the memory but she could smell him beneath the coffee and cigarette scent that clung to the warmth of it.

Ruin was captured as smoothly as if he had caged her within his arms like before and damn him, the smirk on his lips and in his eyes showed he knew it too. She should just grab her suitcase, jerk it from his hand and get the hell out of dodge and run for cover with her wolves. She wasn't ready to tackle this jungle cat yet, she wasn't even very sure if she could but that was a truth she would never admit too, not even to herself.

"Besides I bet you purr beautifully." He winked at her, his smile only blooming further as he heard her gasp of breath and watched as the gold leapt out at him just as he'd wanted. Andy wasn't sure why he loved tormenting the poor girl like he did but there was something about her that forced it out of him every time. He'd been planning on apologizing to her the whole car ride here, barely remembering to respond to the blond who had talked none stop about how much she loved the band, loved him and how she was a big fan. Yea, he knew the type. Empty headed sluts who only wanted to use his body to further their career. Even in the car he'd had to shy away from her physical advances which when he thought of it wasn't nearly as bad as the ones he kept pressing on Ruin.

Andy knew if his mother ever found out he'd treated a girl the way he'd been treating Kitten he'd have an earful of nagging. Which was one of the points he'd pointed out to himself in the car, but the instant she'd tried to sneak past him something inside of him snapped to attention and he'd found himself speaking without thinking, acting without giving the command to his body. Even now she was blistering him with her tongue due to his comment, and he knew he should apologize to her and promise to behave from then on. But the only thought in his mind as he watched her lips move rapidly was what she tasted like and if kissing her would shut her up or only enrage her further.

His thoughts must have somehow shown within his eyes because she suddenly grew very quiet and had that expression of caution back which only pleased him further. He liked that he made her on edge, That he could make her loose herself so easily. Still enough was enough for right now where there were plenty of eyes to be watching with questioning lips attached. Without a word he took her arm with his free one and turned them towards the hotel. "Come on I'll show you up. And before you start arguing with me need I remind you that I'm carrying your luggage. Would only be proper." Andy insisted and waited for her resistance with inner rapture. He must have been bored since his split with Juliet if something like annoying this poor girl was the highlight of his day. But he couldn't deny the fact that it was. He'd been feeling so dead lately, to the point that not even the record could bring back the spark of life he'd always felt. Yet here this little slip of a thing was and suddenly the spark was back, brighter than it had been in awhile. As he cast his eyes down to the top of her head he released a genuine smile for the first time and flexed his fingers upon her arm as he steered her through the crowd. No matter what happened between them on this tour, one thing was very abundantly clear, he was heading into new territory with this one and it was going to be far different, he was going to be far different then he'd ever been before.

"God help you." He mumbled under his breath yet when at the front desk she turned and began to talk quietly to a pretty little girl next to them about her stuffed bunny Andy suddenly realized that he might need to include something in that little statement. "God help me too." Because in that one instant of her guard being completely down, he saw something he hadn't been expecting. In that one moment he saw her without the persona she'd been portraying all day. He had no doubt that it wasn't a lie, like with him she had chosen to protect herself through a character, that darker side that few allowed to ever be free. He didn't see Ruin right now that as she crinkled her nose and began to make the stuffed animal talk to the amusement of the child as well as her parents. He didn't know what to make of what he'd seen. Who was she, really? As he walked her up the stairs in silence he realized that the curiosity was beginning to naw at his stomach. What was it about her?

As they stood before the door to her hotel room he sat the suitcase down while she used the card key to get the door open. He could tell she was nervous by the slight tremble in her hand. Was she frightened of him? Or was it simply being alone with him that made her quiver? He'd meant to ask her that, to tease her into revealing the truth but instead he found his lips forming entirely different words, words that seemed to have the same affect on someone as dumping ice cold water does.  
"What's your real name?"

Before Andy could even wrap his mind around the fact that his tongue had rebelled he was watching her scramble to pick up the suitcase and rush into her hotel room. He thought for a moment she would simply slam the door but instead she turned and pierced him with those beautiful eyes of hers and for the first time he saw an emotion there that he loathed. Pain, bone deep pain that spoke of years of agony. He felt himself stepping closer only to have her stop him with a sound.  
"It's...Ruin. Believe me that's the only name that matters. Goodnight Andy." And with that Andy was seeing nothing but hotel door. His hands found themselves on the door frame as he leaned there and stared blankly at the numbers that gleamed golden even in the dark hallway. He knew she was right there, right behind the door because he hadn't heard any movement since the closing of the door. His hand lowered from the frame and settled where he figured her head would be and spoke to her through the door.

"Your wrong. They're never gone forever, not completely. Believe me I know. I tried to close the door on him too and for the most part he remains quiet. But there's still these urges I get, memories that haunt me with their sweet taste. We're never really done with them, because they are us. Whatever her name was, whoever she was she's still in you and if she's who I think her to be, then believe me that's not a bad thing. Goodnight Kitten." And with that he turned and went to go find the guys and drown himself in writing and whiskey.

Ruin remained there till she heard the last of his foot falls down the long hallway. Her knees were weak and her heart was aching as she sat the suitcase down on the bench before the bed then flopped herself down atop the relatively comfortable mattress with a heavy sigh. Damn him. Damn him damn him damn him damn him. Wasn't it enough that he kept her body on a roller coaster of nerves not to mention the swells of temper he brought on her? Now he had to go and mess with her brain too? She didn't need him poking around at locked doors. He might have put his other half in a coffin but hers wasn't so well secured and she'd be damned if he caused everything to go tumbling down like a house of cards. She wouldn't allow it. She wouldn't allow him to do this to her and all her hard work. Grumbling she stood and began to get ready for bed. Tomorrow was a new day, a day full of possibilities. It was time to put Andy in the back of her mind, where he belonged.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ruin groaned as the insistent knock upon her door drew her from the peaceful dreams that had claimed her some time after three that morning. She knew she really had to get up but the idea of leaving the warm little spot she'd created in the bed was almost too painful to bare. Still the knocking had a determination in it that she couldn't miss. They weren't going to go away and she wouldn't be able to sleep with them making that sound which would get further on her nerves the longer it lasted. Huffing she tossed back the blankets, immediately shuddering as cold air hit her small frame. Her pj's were no defense from the chill and by the time she crossed the room to the door goose bumps had formed over her skin. She was tempted to snatch the door open and demand to know why she was being woken up at this ungodly hour but a peak at the clock as her hand touched the handle had her eyes widening. Okay say maybe it wasn't as ungodly as she'd assumed.

Opening the door with a sudden yawn she blinked owlishly when it was over to stare up into amused and far too alert blue eyes. Even knowing that Andy was there she couldn't quiet take it all in, wasn't even sure how to greet him after his behavior yesterday and the awkward moment last night. But then before she could actually make a decision he held up a wonderful, beautiful perfect cup of coffee which caused her to squeal happily and eagerly reach for the tall cup only to have him pull it back away from her making her pout. Even he wasn't that cruel was he?

"Don't give me that look Kitten; I'm going to give it to you so long as you agree to the terms I've set." Andy chuckled when she made grabby hands at the cup again forcing him to take a step back. He'd spent most of the night up with the boys, drinking far more then writing as he'd had planned but he'd woken up early despite his late hours and when the first thing a man thought of in the morning was a pretty little kitten who loathed his guts and it made him smile, well…what else was he supposed to do but get her a cup of coffee. Andy allowed his eyes to travel over Ruin, a smirk curving his lips as he took in the sleep swollen eyes and wild hair that stuck out in all sorts of directions. He wouldn't say she was a beautiful sight with her too big t-shirt and shorts, well he assumed there were shorts under there at least. He could however truly say she was adorable.

Another chuckle left him as her eyes narrowed suspiciously even as her bottom lip stuck out just a little further, as if her features couldn't decide whether to be stern or cute, the grabby hands certainly didn't help the conflicted image. "They are simple enough I promise." He assured her as he took the steps necessary to gain entrance into her hotel room even though she hadn't yet invited him in. She stepped back to allow him and that was the only permission he needed. Making his way around her he sat down their breakfast on the desk opposite her bed, making sure to take his time with devilish delight, knowing her curiosity, discomfort and need for coffee was nearly making her bounce. When he heard the little growl in the back of her throat of annoyance he finally turned around. Leaning his tall frame against the desk he crossed one arm over his chest and held the coffee just out of her reach.

" So I have a proposition for you. I was a bit of an ass yesterday and I want to make it up to you. You're supposed to be here to get to know not only what it's like on tour, but us as well. I've made you nervous with me and though I enjoy it…" he paused when her eyes narrowed and gave a chuckle before finishing. "Well I'm not going to lie about it. I enjoy getting you frustrated. But you haven't really gotten to know me yet and I find myself wanting to get to know you very much. So here's what I propose. Let's have some breakfast, get a couple cups of coffee in you and maybe put a brush through your hair and I can show you what I'm really like." He smiled then, one that he hoped showed how genuine he was in this.  
It must have worked because soon she was melting before his eyes and for the first time he was blinded with that full open smile that she'd shared with the child yesterday, only now it was focused fully on him. When she stepped forward he was bombarded with the scent of flowers, lilies if he wasn't mistaken and when her fingers lightly brushed his as she took the coffee from his hand he found himself struggling not to capture her once more and bury himself in the hollow of her neck where the scent was coming the strongest.

"Well…I suppose we're all allowed to have asshole days." Ruin grinned and lifted the coffee to her lips to take a careful sip not a big fan of scalded tongue. The flavor burst upon her taste buds and caused her eyes to fall closed on a soft purr. A purr that was interrupted by a low groan and a deep voice.

"If you want me to behave Kitten you're going to have to stop tempting me to be bad." Andy stared down into now wide eyes and nearly cursed when he saw a hint of curiosity within her gaze. Damn it, how had they gotten distracted from his plan so easily. Cursing himself and demanding more focus he turned and began to pull out the small buffet he'd ordered from the nearest McDonalds. "I didn't know what you would like so I got the best of everything." He explained over his shoulder only to soon feel her small presence at his side as she looked over the bounty with a small laugh.

"What are we going to do with the food we don't eat? I don't know about you but there is no way I could even put a dent in it and looking at you I'm not sure you can either." She teased and laughed at his insulted expression before taking a bite of hash brown, nearly taking half of it in with his rough tear.

"I have you know," Andy chewed then swallowed the food before he finished, narrowing his eyes at her as he did so, "That I am a bottomless pit." But then he was looking at all the food and gave a shrug of his shoulders. "I'm sure the guys will be more than willing to help us out." Andy smiled as he watched her make a small plate for herself as he worked on his own. They were quiet for the moment as they worked together companionably and when they were suitably done fixing their plates Andy glanced around for a place for them both to sit and when only the bed was suitable he turned to her with a smirk.

"Trust me enough?" He gave a nod to indicate what he meant and laughed when she took a moment to truly contemplate it before she gave a nod of her head and lead the way to their Impromptu dining table.

"I suppose I'm going to have too. But no funny ideas Mister or you and all this good will can go flying out the window." Ruin tried to give him a stern look but she doubted she succeeded so instead of trying to be intimidating she eased herself onto the bed and sat Indian style across from him. For awhile there was no talking really other then small meaningless comments about the food, their attentions focused entirely on their plates. They sat like that for awhile till finally Ruin couldn't eat another bite and flopped back against the pillows with a half satisfied half tormented groan.

"I see your plan now; fill me so full of food that I can't escape." She allowed her bottom lip to poke out before wagging a finger in his general direction. "That's just evil…smart but evil. You should be ashamed of yourself." She was about to continue till she heard the flick of a familiar sound and soon the aroma of cigarette smoke filled the small hotel room. Before she could gasp about him breaking the rules he waved the cigarette above her face and after a second of deliberation she whimpered and reached for it sitting up just a little so that she could see him as she took a drag from it herself.

"It is evil. I mean look, I've gotten you weak, barely dressed and in bed. Hell I'm even making you break the rules. I'm such an evil genius. Now that we have that covered and you now know what you're up against, does that mean you will just give in to my wicked desires?" Andy teased as he moved to stretch out on the bed next to her keeping an ashtray between them as he lit another for himself. His lips curved into a warm smile as her laughter floated like the heavy cigarette smoke into his ears like it did his lungs.

"I'm afraid not, but I have to admit I like this Andy a lot better than the one I met yesterday." Well at least she felt that she could control herself a lot better with this Andy at least. In a way he reminded her so much of her brother. From the way they thought to the way the comfortable silences seemed to slip in and take them over. As they laid there and let their breakfast settle they spoke over countless things, jumping from one topic to the next without the slightest hesitation. The room was soon filled with laughter and playful argument that succeeded in relaxing her completely.  
Soon she forgot about the previous day, forgot the strange feelings he'd made her feel and the discomfort. For the first time since leaving her brother's side she felt as if she might truly actually have a friend for this adventure after all. When they finally worked up the energy to sit up from the bed the room had a heavy cloud of smoke lingering in the air that no amount of open windows would fix any time soon. She was still worried about it nearly an hour later when he had her hand firmly clasped in his while he lead her out of her room fully dressed finally with hair relatively tame.

"Would you forget about the damn smoke? I promise you, they are getting their money that's all they really care about. Besides, when you rent out rooms to band members…it's kind of expected for them to break the rules. Anyway it's not as if you've broken the T.V or the bed. At least not yet…" he wiggled his eyebrows comically and Ruin felt herself laugh as she struggled to catch up to his long strides, content to leave her hand in his for the time being. It was funny how much things could change when you allowed them too. Had she been told her morning would have turned out the way it had last night, she probably would have laughed in someone's face. Still there she was at Andy's side and completely enjoying herself. He dragged her all over the city, never minding a moment when she asked if she could take a couple pictures. Sure she nabbed a couple of him for the magazine, she was there to get paid after all, but for the most part she took pictures of the city, the city of lost Angels and shattered dreams. She caught some skaters in the park and took an hour or two to snap shots of the boys doing their tricks and handed out her card to them promising that as soon as she returned home she'd get the pictures up on the website for them, free of charge. They boys were ecstatic and repeatedly thanked her before she made her way back to the picnic table that Andy had claimed as his throne and offered him a bright smile as she waved her camera.

"Matthew will be happy about that. Thanks for chilling while I did that. I know it sounds silly that I love it so much when I know nothing about it but…" she trailed off and simply shrugged her shoulders as she eased to sit there beside him. Ruin was caught off guard by the sudden warmth of his tone and the sensation of his fingers tucking stray strands of hair back behind her ear making her small frame shiver deliciously even as she told herself she shouldn't react that way to him anymore. Andy saw the shiver and he must have approved because as he spoke he trailed his fingers down to brush the pad of his thumb across the impossibly soft and lush bottom lip.

"I get it. I watched your face the entire time you were over there. You felt a genuine love for it, every second and not just because the camera was attacked to you. You loved it because they loved it. It's a rare trait to find anymore in someone, that giving personality that truly finds enjoyment out of enjoyment of others. You offered those boys a chance to live a dream all because they happened to share a passion that your brother does. You see a loved one in the face of every stranger you meet, you've a beautiful soul Kitten, I wish more people could appreciate it."

Ruin didn't know what to say at first. She instead sat there, captured by the deep poetry of his voice and the sincerity within his gaze. With each brush of his flesh across her lip she felt that tension that had once leapt to life between them return, somehow calmer yet more intense than before. Maybe because she had trust in him now, because she genuinely liked him; whatever the reason it couldn't hide the truth that she didn't pull away from him as she had before. Andy noticed her lack of resistance, felt himself staring into those eyes of hers and felt the slipping of control he'd been fighting all day. He'd never thought it would be so hard to hold one's self back from another while letting them in, yet he'd been struggling all day to keep from touching her, petting her like the kitten he'd named her. Not because he simply felt an overwhelming desire to do so, but also because she needed it. Whatever had happened in her life before she was starving for affection, acceptance and someone to care for her? Andy had a feeling he knew why.

During their day together Ruin had subconsciously released little hints about what might have happened to her during her life before he'd met her and from what little he'd seen he knew he did not approve. He wasn't sure why it bothered him so much. It wasn't as if Scout and Juliet had come from perfect backgrounds either. But they were different; both had wanted him to take care of them, to be their knight in shining armor. Instead Ruin asked for nothing, the only thing she craved was to be appreciated for the person that she was. She didn't hide from her flaws, she embraced them and she embraced his as well.

Andy wasn't going to lie, there were parts of him that were dark and twisted, parts that held on to the anger and bitterness of life. There were times when he wanted nothing more than to embrace that side of himself, say fuck it all and let it all go to hell. Juliet had always tried to soften his edges, she was a big part of his new sleeker look, all in a vain attempt to tame the wild thing inside him and fit him more to the mold she wanted.

As he sat there staring down into her eyes, he knew Ruin wasn't like that. She accepted him and even approved of his flaws, that darker nature he'd happened to release a few times today when people had worked his nerves or had stepped too close to her for his comfort. He was possessive, aggressively so and while his ex's would have loathed his overbearing treatment to them, Ruin had merely smiled and shook her head at him but followed easily where the hand at the small of her back would guide her. He was never mistaken though, she did not follow simply because she enjoyed submitting herself, it wasn't a submission at all. She allowed him to sooth himself with her nearness, allowed him to be himself unapologetically and all because she took it how it was meant to be taken.

It was simply in his nature to protect, to shout to the world that she was under his care and none could harm her while she was under it. Ruin felt no need to struggle or fight against his domineering behavior because she appreciated it. So often now men forgot how to treat women. Not as property or anything of the like, but they have forgotten their roles. She missed the days when men went out of their way to protect what was theirs, to truly be men. Call it old fashioned or too many romance novels but men just weren't the same as they used to be.

Suddenly Andy's voice filled the silence that had grown between them and it drew her mind sharply back to the present and to the sensual glide of his thumb across her lip making her belly tighten and warm with each caress. "I'm going to kiss you tonight Kitten." There it was, laid bare out there for her. There was no hint of hesitation, no question that he meant every word and he had every intention of doing so, and she could find no reason to stop him. She doubted he would allow it even if she tried. Oh he'd never force himself on her, which she knew without question. But he was still a man used to getting what he wanted and if he had to play by unfair means to win, he would. Ruin couldn't exactly fault that, it was just as much a part of her nature as it was his.

Ruin turned her head away for a second to look out into the distance feeling the window slip through her hair twisting the silken strands around invisible fingers. Was she ready for this? It was all happening so fast; she wasn't even sure what she felt for the man beside her. Andy must have felt her thoughts for soon she found those invisible fingers replaced by real ones as he used the silk to turn her face back towards hers so that his piercing flame blue eyes could meet her resistance and melt it beneath its sheer will. "Have you ever seen the ocean Kitten?"

Ruin wasn't surprised he had changed topics; he was after all highly intelligent and highly strategic. He knew pressuring her would only do the opposite of what he wanted and the knowledge that they both knew it had her lips curving softly before she'd give a gentle shake of her head not wishing to disturb his slow play of fingers.

"No, actually I've never seen ocean even though I've been to Texas countless times, we just never made it to the gulf. But it's getting late shouldn't we start heading back now?"

Andy merely laughed and stood up from the table taking her hand to help her up as well. "It is never too late to see the ocean, especially the spot I know of." He started to take a step then paused and looked over his shoulder towards her meeting her eyes once again. "Trust me?" He asked with that same crooked smile that caused her own lips to curve and a dimple to flash.

"When are you going to stop asking me that question?" She teased as she laced her fingers with his and gave his hand a squeeze, taking her established place they had set for the day beside him.  
Andy smiled and leaned down to brush his lips across the flesh of her forehead, hesitating a moment before he leaned back only enough to meet her eyes. "When you give me the answer I want. " He winked then chuckled at her playfully narrowed eyes, "Come on Kitten, let's go show you a little part of the world that's been right in your backyard."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ruin sat in the passenger seat, her foot swaying to the sound of the music coming from the speakers of Andy's car as the cool air toyed with her hair. She was humming along to the song, too self conscious to sing out loud but that didn't stop Andy. Even now she was fighting back laughter as he turned a simple little love song into a hard rock anthem that threatened to leave her breathless from trying to hold her amusement in so long. She lifted her camera and snapped a picture of him with his mouth wide open and fist pumping the air. The look he sent her way finally had the laughter spilling free in a fit of giggles that had her eyes watering and her breaths coming in pants.

"Well I'm so very glad that you find it amusing to print a picture of me with that face. Dude, I have a reputation you know!" he narrowed his eyes playfully at her and reached over and tugged on a curl of hair that had fallen near her ear. "I mean here I am trying to be a badass. That picture can't possibly scream maniacal badass."

Ruin snickered as she lifted a hand and swatted at his, the back of his fingers teased the shell of her ear and neck making her shiver and she was trying desperately hard to hide her reactions from him. She adored this Andy, he made her feel almost as if she were back at home with her brother and that eased some of the homesickness that had already started to ease its way into her heart. But there were times when he touched her that she still felt that same nervousness that she felt the day before. Still even with the reaction she couldn't help but tease him, refusing to lose the good humor she'd found. "Oh please! So says Mr. Twitter Pic King. I hate to inform you of this Mr. Beirsack, but almost ninety percent of those pictures are so not badass."

Ruin squealed as Andy tried to smack her arm in vengeance, only to end up bumping her head on the window in her attempt at escape which brought Andy all sorts of amusement. She pouted and rubbed at her head before taking a look at her surroundings forgetting the play fight for the moment. "Where are we going anyway? I thought you were taking me to the ocean. LA is only a six minute drive away from Venice Beach so we should have been there by now shouldn't we? " She turned her head back to gaze at Andy curiously, his secretive smile only making her more suspicious. "Andy…what are you up too?"

"Just relax Kitten; I'm taking you to the ocean as promised I just want to take you to a certain spot I know. Believe me the suspense will be worth it." And he swore to himself it would be. He wanted this moment to be perfect for her, he wasn't even sure why it was so important to him that she liked the ocean but it was. He wanted her to look at it with her fresh beautiful eyes and see what he did. He loved the fact she was so untouched by the world, the wonders that had already become jaded to him. Slowly he pulled the car over and came to a stop before turning to her. Those eyes of hers bored into him with a sudden flash of fear and he watched as her hand moved to the handle of the door before he tisked at her, shaking his head while he ignored the tightness in his stomach at the sight of her fear. "I would never hurt you Kitten, not in that way. I just, I want you to be completely surprised. I want to blindfold you…will you allow me?"

Andy forced himself to settle back against the door to his car giving her as much space as he could allow her in the confined area. He'd had his suspicions before but her sudden reaction to him, to the situation told him all he needed to know to confirm his guess. Hot rage boiled within his blood making his hands clench into useless fists turning his knuckles white. There was no point to this rage, if she felt it she would only become more mistrusting and frightened but the idea of someone taking advantage of her made him want to see blood. It set off something primal inside him, for once the two sides of his personality in complete accord. And it was the one time he was powerless to satisfy it. He might never know who had hurt her and even if he knew, even if she confided in him, finding them would be near impossible.

All these thoughts raced through his head while he waited for her to make her decision. He'd been asking her about her trust all day and now he was putting it to test in a way he'd never planned. Andy expected that he'd probably ruined everything by asking her for so much so soon but even before his lips had formed to tell her to forget about it he saw that same slow melting of her body before a slow breath left her as if she were releasing a great weight. Slowly she turned those eyes of hers toward him and what he saw there; nearly broke his heart. His kitten, so beautiful and sweet yet so pained and hurt looked at him with desperation in her eyes. Miraculously despite whatever she'd been through she was still desperate to believe in people, to believe and trust in him.

Andy felt both honored and terrified. He wasn't the best of men, he knew that. He had a whole host of issues himself and even though he had loved both Juliet and Scout he knew that he was a big part of why they had never worked in the end. He had hurt them just as much as they had hurt him and neither of them had ever given him the look that Ruin was giving him now. They had never truly trusted him and he couldn't blame them, he wouldn't trust himself either. But in not giving him that trust he'd found a freedom to do things he knew he shouldn't, to live up to their expectations and he hated to admit it but a part of him had actually found enjoyment in letting them down.

Yet here sat Ruin, her soul battered and scarred, her body trembling with a nervousness that came from a fear bone deep but with a single release of air past lips that haunted his thoughts, she gave a nod of her head. Her small hands twisted their fingers for but a moment before she placed them firmly in her lap and forced her lips to give a small smile and then closed her eyes completely and waited for the blindfold. Flame-blue eyes gazed over her hungrily as she waited, amazed at her. He pulled out the blindfold from his back pocket and eased as close to her as the small area would allow without overwhelming her. His long arms reached around her creating a cage as his fingers began to tie the ends together atop her hair. He was close enough that even in the darkness he could see the faint tint of a blush on her cheeks that his nearness caused.

Andy had never felt more temptation then he did right then, to simply lean down and claim her mouth with a demanding kiss. Andy knew it would be demanding, rough and hungry if he allowed himself the pleasure no matter how gentle he might want to be. There was something about the way she fought so bravely against her fear, how she gave of herself so freely when anyone else would be guarded. She submitted only because she wanted too, because she dared to trust enough to do so and that other part of him, the one he fought with so desperately wanted nothing more to glory in the dominance she allowed him. She allowed him to feel things that no other woman had offered, things he'd struggled with not demanding, she gave freely.

Ruin bit gently into her bottom lip as Andy remained where he was with no movement with the blindfold making her even more aware of the close quarters and his body heat. She could feel the weight of his eyes as they bored down on her and she had to fight the urge not to squirm too much. She wanted to be brave; she was so damn tired of living in fear and self pity. She might not know a lot about Andy, but she kept reminding herself that he wasn't the type to harm the innocent. A small smile curved the corner of her lips as she thought of Matthew. He'd been determined to think of himself as a bad person, to think that he could hurt someone and the truth was he could. Her brother could easily take a life but only if it was deserved, only if it was to protect the innocent. She had a strong feeling that Andy was the same way. She was safe with him and she knew that.

Still when he simply remained where he was she couldn't help but squirm a little. Her tongue dragged over her dry lips and parted to speak but was brought to silence as she heard a low deep groan. She prepared herself for the taste of him; sure he was going to kiss her when she felt the warmth of his breath on her lips, found herself anticipating it, hungering for it despite her nervousness. When she felt the weight of his forehead against hers, the brush of his nose as it grazed hers she lifted a hand blindly and cupped the side of his face tenderly. "Andy?" she whispered, afraid any louder of a noise would break the moment.

Andy struggled for a moment to calm the sudden and harsh arousal that had consumed him, had him desperate to consume her. "I'm sorry just…give me a moment. I have a plan damn it, quiet tempting me to get distracted." He blamed her with a smile she couldn't see but could hear within his voice. His smile grew as he saw her lips curve and felt her thumb gently stroke along his cheek leaving him no other option but to turn his head and nip at her soft warm palm.

He heard her quick intake of breath, felt the tremble of her small frame as he struggled to not close his arms and entrap her further in his embrace. Suddenly he couldn't remember why he'd even brought them here. And when he heard her response it nearly broke his will down to dust.

"Plans can always be changed." She wasn't even sure why she was pushing it, wasn't even sure if she really wanted this but in that moment, with the taste of him so close she felt like if she wouldn't be able to breathe if she didn't feel his lips against hers in the next few moments. Her nerves jumped beneath her skin and danced against the flesh of his cheek. She heard his low pained growl as she slipped her hand further up and sank those fingers into the silk of his dark hair tempted to draw him closer.

Andy cursed then, violent and harsh as his need made him feel caged and edgy and her innocent seduction was more then he could handle. Afraid of breaking down and mauling her in the car he released her abruptly and thrust the door open and slammed it closed as he escaped the small space and took in deep breaths as his fingers raked through his hair. Even then he could still feel her fingers play over the strands like a brand on his scalp. How had they even gotten to this point? Releasing the last of his deep breaths slowly he rubbed his hands over his face then turned and made his way over to her side of the car.

Ruin heard the car door beside her open and instantly heard the swell of the ocean a short distance away. His large hands took hers gently and helped her from the car, handling her as if she were fragile which was almost enough to have her laughing. He was so dear, violently cursing and slamming things one moment then the next treating her like glass. His moods and thoughts changed so fast that at times he left even her dizzy but that didn't really bother her. Every moment was like an adventure and for a girl starved for adventure, who was she to complain. Ruin gave his hand a reassuring squeeze before he took her arm and helped to guide her over asphalt, grass and then she felt the give of the earth beneath her feet and knew that she was on sand.

Suddenly the lust filled tension of mere moments ago was replaced by sheer excitement and she had to force herself to not bounce. It apparently showed clearly on her face though because she heard his chuckle at her side before he pulled her to a stop, "Suddenly my plan's not looking so bad now is it?" He teased her then laughed as she childishly stuck her tongue out at him. The expression was soon turned to one of confusion though as she felt him kneel down next to her.

"Andy…"

Andy chuckled and shook his head as he took her hands and placed them on his shoulders to help her keep her balance before beginning the process of unlacing her shoes. "You trust me to blindfold you but question when I kneel down next to you? How does that make sense?"

Ruin bit her lip once more as her fingers clenched into the material of his shirt, pressing into his skin as she struggled to keep her balance as he lifted her feet one at a time to slip her socks and shoes off. The instant her feet touched the sand she wiggled her toes into it and grinned. "Shut up Andy. I was just curious not scared." She trailed off a second as she lifted her head and breathed in deeply, for the first time in her life smelling the sea. "I've always wondered what beach sand felt like. I knew it would be spectacular." Ruin raised her hands to the blindfold only to have Andy grab them firmly and place them back down at her side.

"No peaking just yet. Now I'm going to leave you for just a second to grab something from the car and take off my own shoes okay?" Andy waited till he saw her give a nod then smiled and headed back towards the car. He was glad he'd fought off the lust that had gripped him earlier so he could share this moment with her. Already he knew she was hooked on the ocean and she hadn't even seen it yet. Her face was so open, her joy so blinding Andy wasn't sure he would survive the full affect but was pretty sure he was already addicted to her.

He opened the trunk and pulled out the blanket he'd grabbed from his house and again thought of the alcohol he'd left at home. Normally he wouldn't have questioned whether to bring it or not but as he turned and made his way back to her he drank in the sight of her and knew he'd chosen correctly. He didn't want her to think he was trying to seduce her, didn't want alcohol to fuzz the memory of this night. It was perfect…she was perfect and he wanted to keep it that way. As he returned to her side he spread out the blanket on the sand then kicked his own boots and socks off before moving to take her hands in his once more. "Come here Kitten."

Ruin followed trustingly as Andy brought her forward, the sounds of the waves meeting the shore was almost like a low roar that vibrated within her soul. She hadn't even seen the waters yet but already she knew that it was a part of her. When suddenly the incoming tide crashed against her feet and legs she squealed in surprise then burst into a bright laugh and kicked at it playfully. When Andy released her hands she went to pull the blindfold off again only to have him grab her wrists once more only this time she felt the heat of him at her back and wondered how he could move so swiftly. Her lips pulled into a pout as his arms locked around her hugging her arms to her chest leaving her unable to attempt to peak again. Huffing in frustration she allowed herself to relax back against him and when she did she felt a peace steal over her and even though she was desperate to behold the ocean she really wouldn't complain if she was forced to stay here just like this for awhile longer either.

"Was that a purr Kitten?" his voice was deep and dark against her ear, his lips brushing against the delicate shell of her ear forcing a shiver to run along her spine. He released the lock he had on her wrists but she didn't lower her arms, didn't want to give him a reason to lower his. A warm blush caressed her cheeks to the question and she dipped her head down shyly only to feel his teeth graze her skin; this time bringing a sweet moan to dance in his ears. "I knew you would purr for me" he added smugly, the arrogance so clearly in his voice had her shaking her head lightly with a soft laugh.

"I was purring over the waters caress actually, but if you want to have an inflated ego who am I to stop you?" Ruin teased him with a cheeky grin only to deliver a low whimper and bounce against him stopping any reply he might have had. "Andy! I wanna see it. It's driving me crazy. Please take this damn blindfold off"

Andy laughed and shook his head at her; the way she could move from conversations, from emotions was enough to leave a man dizzy, well most men perhaps. For once his ADD was actually an advantage, one he was grateful for. "Alright, Jesus women are so fucking impatient." He raised his hands to lift off her blindfold pausing only momentarily as she elbows him for his comment making him chuckle. "What? Truth hurts." This time she just grumbled but that was amusing enough. He purposefully took his time removing the blindfold, wanting to see how far he could push her before she lost her patience. It wasn't very long. Just as she opened her mouth to growl at him he removed it fully and watched from over her shoulder as she blinked rapidly a moment to clear her eyes then with a gasp her eyes widened and it was everything he'd imagined it would be.

Andy could honestly say he'd never been as enchanted in his life as he was in this moment with her so breathtakingly beautiful, the moon turning her pale skin almost luminescent. The wind pressed her clothing against her and tried it's best to rip her hair free from its clasp causing his hands to rise and give it assistance, the need to see her hair down in that moment almost an obsessive compulsion. She barely even noticed and it caused Andy's smile to grow. She was as entranced by the ocean as he was by her. When he saw the glisten of tears within her eyes he frowned and as her hair fell down her back he would turn her away from the water to face him once again, concern now trespassing on his joy.

"Ruin are you alri-" but before Andy could finish asking he suddenly found himself held in a clinging embrace as she buried her face into his chest and clenched her fingers at his back. At first he was frozen, unsure of what to do but soon enough his arms fell back around her and gathered her tighter to his chest. He lowered his head to brush his lips against the top of her head, the silk of her hair teasing at his lips as he held her tightly to him.

"Thank you Andy." Ruin whispered against his chest before tipping her head back so that she could meet his gaze once more. Very few people in her life had ever taken the time to make anything special for her but Andy, who had only known her for two days, had painstakingly done just that. He'd made the experience something she would remember for the rest of her life and that was something she'd forever be grateful to him for.

Andy raised his hands and captured her face tenderly within his own and his gaze bore deeply into her own as thumbs lightly caressed over the flesh of her cheeks. "You are very welcome Ruin-" yet before he could finish he felt her shift, felt her arms lift to wrap around his neck while she buried her fingers within the hair at the nape of his neck. Before he could even gather his wits about him he felt her lift herself up on the tips of her toes and place her lips a torturous inch away from his.

"Its Brandy." Ruin offered her real name to him and the last syllable had barely left her lips before he groaned and lowered his head that last inch and began to claim her lips with a heat and hunger that caught her off guard and left her clinging to him as she opened herself up for him and surrendered to the blinding need that had been gathering since their first meeting. Neither were capable of walking away this time and soon she felt herself being lead towards where they had left their shoes and as she was lowered down to the blanket he'd placed while she'd been blinded she would rest her head back against the blanket covered sand, breaking the kiss momentarily to gaze up at him curious to the smug smile that had his lips curved so devilishly.

Andy's smile only grew as he saw her confused expression, his eyes glittered with dark amusement as he gazed down at her kiss stung lips that glistened enticingly, beckoning him to sample and savor her once more, a temptation he was going to give in to very shortly. But first, "I told you I would kiss you tonight Kitten." And when he lowered his head he drank in the sound of her sweet laughter.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Andy groaned as he settled his upper body against the lush curves of the small form beneath him. Laughter was no longer spilling free from her lips into his instead he was getting drunk on the sweet erotic sounds she'd make in the back of her throat. Her small fingers were traveling up his back; nails scraping at the material of his shirt making his flesh crave to feel the sting instead. She was blissfully perfect beneath him, so damn responsive that barely a whisper of a caress had her arching into his touch, filling his ears with sweet little mews making his nickname for her all the more appropriate.

He couldn't believe how right she felt in his arms, the way that all the others never had. She was like the ocean, crashing against him in waves of desire that fueled him, enraptured him until he felt as if he were drowning in her. His body was hard and straining, desperate to feel more of her, to fill all of her. Their mouths were never far from each other, trailing away only to spread kisses along jaws or necks but always they would return, hungrier than before. Andy buried his fingers into the long silk strands of her hair, wrapping it around his fists to keep her right where she was, used his hold to pin her head in place and tip it up so his lips could travel along her jaw line delivering sharp nips to the soft flesh. Each little catch of breath, each gasp as he moved his way towards her ear had him delivering sharper scrapes of teeth until his breath was hot and panting in her ear.

"Say it again…" he demanded, his hands clenching in her hair forcing her attention he leaned back until she finally lifted those thick impossibly long lashes of hers and he was finally able to see those eyes once more. "Tell me your name."

A soft blush crept into her cheeks and her eyes would try to shy away from him but it wasn't something that he would begin to allow. He growled low and bent his head to capture her lips once more as he lowered more of his body weight onto her, slipping between her thighs to press himself intimately against her through their clothing. "Tell me." He whispered the demand against her lips as he drew back from the kiss.

Ruin felt as if her chest was impossibly tight, that her lungs just couldn't pull in the air needed. Her heart was pounding an erratic rhythm beneath her breasts and against his heart. As she forced her eyes open once more she groaned and rolled her body beneath his as much as his weight would allow. Her first sight was his eyes, darker then she'd ever seen them before, intense and determined. It might have been frightening if she didn't understand the meaning behind it. She loved the fact that just this, sharing of lips and the brush of clothed bodies could bring him this much arousal for her. She gloried in the feminine strength she was able to feel then even while being pinned down to the blanket as he growled over her.

Slowly kiss bruised lips would curve into a smile as she lifted one of her hands away from his hair and placed it on his stomach to slip up beneath his shirt. Her fingertips trailed slowly over the lean muscles that jumped and quivered beneath her touch. "My name is Brandy." She whispered seductively against his lips letting her tongue trail slowly across the flesh of his bottom lip before she'd deliver a nip with her teeth giving it a playful tug before she'd settle back to gaze up at him, her eyes glittering with lust and amusement.

"Shouldn't you want me to say your name?" She questioned teasingly as her other hand moved to slip beneath his shirt to join the other. He was so hot beneath her fingertips; she was amazed she didn't burst into flames but then, if he built her any higher she might just do that. She could spend the rest of her life with her hands roaming his body and she'd never grow tired of the journey. There was nothing soft about him, he was lean yes but that by no means meant that he was not strong. She could feel his strength all against her, feel it in the way he held her down when he grew aggressive in his desire until he reined it back in.

She kept waiting for the fear to strike, to settle in her heart like it always had and force her to leave her desire behind her. Yet she just kept waiting. Her hands traveled up his sides and then around his back to press her palms against his shoulder blades to urge him closer to her. She wasn't sure why she wasn't bolting from him as she had in the past when intimacy was in question. Instead it was as if all the desire she'd neglected for so long had built up and stored itself away for just this moment because it was all she could do not to rip his clothes off and bend him to her will.

Andy groaned and did as she commanded, settling himself even closer until her breasts were pressed full and lush against the wall of his chest, his elbows taking his weight. Her question though caused a rough laugh to escape him and as he released her hair to trail his fingertips up her neck to tenderly brush across her delicate features he couldn't help but tease her. "Women scream my name all the time Kitten." He barely had enough time to dodge before one of her hands slipped from beneath his shirt to lightly swing at his head causing him to laugh and capture her wrists within his hands and pin them above her head.

"Does my Kitten not like that?" He teased and before she could respond he lowered his head again and claimed her lips forcefully ending her little tirade. A deep moan vibrated his chest against hers as he looked into her eyes and could easily see the embers of her temper glittering up at him in the low lighting the heavens provided. He'd almost forgotten after the events and their easy banter today that he loved irritating her as well. He wondered briefly what was wrong with him but soon forgot about his question of sanity as she wrapped her legs around him and with more strength then he would have thought possible she rolled them until she was on top and now it was his hands above his head. He could take the power from her at any time but he was curious so he simply lay back and stared up at her as she flipped that long glorious hair back over her shoulder and those glittering green and gold eyes playfully glared down at him.

"I thought that we have discussed this Andy, "she teased him in more ways than just by her words. Even as she spoke she gave a wiggle of her hips atop him making him bite back a groan and struggle not to flip them back over so soon. His hands though could no longer bare not to touch her and as she continued he broke free and placed them at her hips allowing her to keep her place but the need to touch her was just too overwhelming to ignore. "I'm not yours remember."

She grinned cheekily only to squeal in surprise as he suddenly sat up and slid his arms around her waist holding her hostage against the wall of his chest, their stomachs pressed tightly together. Their eyes were so close that she could easily see the different swirls of blue within his eyes that made up the intense color that he showed the world each time he opened them. His breath toyed over her damp and tingling lips as his fingers clenched themselves in the strands of hair that teased over the back of his hands and arms. "Yes Kitten, you are." Andy said the words easily and without any hesitation even as her eyes widened with surprise. Her lips parted as if she were about to speak so Andy pressed his deeply against hers stilling them from being capable of argument.

He could feel the slight tension within her frame as his statement scratched at her more independent nature but she still parted her lips for him, still allowed him entrance as her arms snaked around his neck to pull herself impossibly closer to him. She returned the kiss with a furious passion that had him imagining what an inferno truly felt like. This kiss was rough, a struggle for dominance that he had no question that he would win. Already he could feel her spine melting against his hand, feel the vibration of her held back sighs of pleasure. No matter how much she might want to fight against this between them Andy knew that there was no going back now.

He'd tasted the sweetness of her mouth, held within his hands the soft curves of her small frame. There was no way in hell he was going to let her go now. He had always been a man that appreciated what he had and even if she wasn't as ready to admit it as he was, he would not allow her to live in the delusion that she was going to walk away from him so easily. He'd waited far too long for someone like her, someone who actually completed him, not try to change him to complete them. He'd never felt the type of passion he felt for her and it scared the hell out of him that it was only the second day.

Slowly he eased the kiss and leaned back with a smile waiting for her to come to her senses and raise those lashes of hers so he could meet her eyes once more. When finally he was staring into that emerald and gold gaze he released her hair with one hand and raised it to cup her cheek using the pad of his thumb to stroke over the flushed flesh. "Is it such a terrible thing that I want you as mine? That the very idea of another man having any claim over you fills me with such rage that I see blood?" He paused when she arched a single brow at him and offered her a chuckle before continuing. "Okay so perhaps the last part I can see you having a small problem with. "

Ruin shook her head gently not wishing to disturb his hand against her face, the sensation far too pleasant to disrupt but her lips curved into a soft smile as she began to comb her fingers through his hair, bringing it away from his forehead and eyes. "It's not that honestly. I'm just…" she paused and ignored his frown as she tried to cast her eyes away but Andy wouldn't allow it. He used his hand and forced her to meet his eyes, waiting patiently for her to continue but those eyes of his let her know he wasn't going to allow her to drop it.

Sighing softly she forced herself to continue. "It's only been two days… what if we wake up tomorrow and you feel completely different? I mean honestly Andy we barely know each other. There are things about me that you don't know; things that might make you change your mind. Besides that there is the obvious, I'm not your type. I've seen the other two; I'm nothing like them in any way. I-"she was going to continue but Andy stopped her once more with a kiss causing her to growl in frustration against his mouth.

She felt the curve of his lips, knew he was merely amused by her and it frustrated her all the more. She was trying to be serious, to make him see that he was racing in to this even if it felt just as right to her as it did to him. One of them needed to be the logical one here, the sane one. Unfortunately it was very hard to remember all that when he kept kissing her as if he had all the time in the world despite her aggravation. Finally when he leaned his head back and ended the kiss she sighed softly and shook her head once more.

"Andy I'm trying to-"Yet again he cut her off with his lips and this time she wouldn't allow herself to be swept away by the desire that he so easily controlled over her. She slapped at his arm and narrowed her eyes as she tasted his laughter against her mouth before he leaned back to gaze unrepentant and arrogantly smug down at her. Andy wasn't ready to listen to logic, he didn't want to pay attention to the doubts that she was voicing. He knew she was nervous, hell he was scared shitless but when something felt this right, this damn good then he was going to chase it, claim it and keep it his for however long he could.

"And I'm trying to tell you to shut up." He smirked at her stunned expression and before she could gather enough of her wits to become outraged by his words he rushed forward. "There are millions of reasons why this wouldn't work. Neither of us has ever tested the water before with people so different from ourselves. But Kitten that's just it. Yes we're very different but look at how much we're alike, how we make each other feel. You can fight this if you want, that's your right to do so, but I'm not going too. In fact I'll fight you every step of the way till you come to your senses."

Ruin sat there in silence for awhile, listening to his words as they replaced her ire with another emotion. One she couldn't really put a name too. There was a peace there, a joy that his words and tone brought her but there was also a nervousness; a feeling that it just wasn't as easy as he was making it out to be. Her heart wanted to take that leap, to rush forward uncaring about what happens after but she couldn't. Her whole life she'd lived under the control of others and the choices they made by not thinking things clearly. Since becoming an adult she'd made sure that she wasn't like that. Everything she did she planned ahead for, she knew what she was getting into and if she had to take a risk it was only risks she was willing to fail at. Somehow she didn't think Andy was one of those failures she could live with.

A long sigh finally escaped her and her hands would slip from his hair to gently cup his face between her palms, small fingers settling on his skin to guide him back to where her lips parted welcomingly for his kiss. Andy kissed her slowly this time, he knew not to count this as a victory, and he'd seen the doubt still clouding her eyes before they had fallen closed under the pleasure of their embrace. He knew that this was only a brief surrender but he'd take it. He'd started out wanting this night to be perfect for her and that goal had yet to be delivered, at least to the extent that he'd wanted.

Still for the time being he allowed himself to drown in her sweetly seductive taste as her tongue shyly danced with his, her body shifting against him until it pressed into his chest letting him know she wanted to feel more of him. Slowly he eased his weight back down against her small frame, always aware to not crush her as he laid her back against the blanket. His fingers worked their way beneath her shirt, spreading across her smooth stomach. He could feel each drawn in breath, the way her stomach clenched and quivered with pleasure. He wanted more, so much more and as his hand slowly drew up her body until his fingertips felt the material of her bra he knew he should lower it back down to safety. Before he could he drank in the sound of her low whimper as her back arched, thrusting her breasts forward as if silently begging him to take what he wanted.

It was the only invitation that he needed. With a low growl he cupped her fully within his hand, could feel her heart racing beneath his palm as her warm skin felt feverish even with her bra still as a barrier. She was so damn beautiful, so responsive and craving for his touch. When his fingers squeezed, her lips broke apart from his to moan loudly into the night, her hips rocking upwards into his. Even through their clothes he could feel the heat of her sex calling out to him wetting his appetite for her all the more. He wanted her naked, writhing beneath him and surrounding his need with the tight heat he knew he'd find there.

Fire raced through her veins as his rough hand suddenly jerked her bra and shirt upwards exposing the soft mounds of flesh to his touch, leaving her completely bare to his gaze and the tease of the night's air. Her nipple puckered and hardened, throbbed as it silently begged for his touch. She'd expected the feel of his thumb or fingers but when instead it was engulfed by the wet heat of his mouth she cried out and jerked beneath him. Her fingers moved to release his face and sink deep into his hair, tugging him closer to her as his tongue swept along the little bud, teasing and tormenting her. Her mind soon became clouded over and all thoughts of their argument abandoned her leaving her to lust's mercy.

She forgot everything including her surroundings forgot that anyone could come up on them and find them in this illicit embrace but even had she known; had been conscious of it she wouldn't care. Instead she spread her legs further allowing him to settle deeper within the V of her thighs and when she felt the hard ridge of him against her she groaned. Her hips would slowly grind against him, rubbing herself there where all the heat and need was gathering. She felt the vibration of his growl against her nipple, making her shudder only to feel his teeth graze the bud before closing over it in a bite that had her cry slipping free into the night.

Soon hands and mouths were moving without logics guidance. Instead they were simply trying to touch as much of each other's bodies as possible above and beneath clothing. They rolled on the blanket trading positions as each tried to ease their hunger that raged within their loins till finally Andy jerked her up with her legs draped over his, their bodies pressed intimately together. Their breaths were coming out in rough pants and as their eyes locked and clashed he would gather the ends of her shirt up and with one swift tug he had it over her head and in the sand beside them. Her bra followed next and when she sat there; her pale flesh glowing in the moonlight, rising and falling rapidly with each breath Andy couldn't remember a more precious sight.

One of his arms wrapped tightly around her waist, crushing her against him as the other hand slipped down her torso to the clasp that held her jeans together. He heard her quick little suck of breath and smiled as he lowered his lips to the top swell of her left breast letting his teeth sink into the skin enjoying the way she jerked and arched in his hold. He slowly eased the zipper down after unclasping the button and as he slipped his hand inside he felt the soft material of her panties, felt the heat that already was calling out to him. With each inch he gained he felt her body tensing as if she were preparing herself mentally for his touch yet when the pads of his fingers slid over the slick wet heat of her folds they groaned in unison and her nails bit into his shoulders sharply, no amount of preparation could prepare them for the intensity of their pleasure. Slowly Andy would glide his finger across the sensitive little bundle of nerves listening to her breathing, focusing on the rocking of her hips to know when he had found the more sensitive side. He used the tip of his finger to flick at the little pearl before pressing deeper, harder into it groaning as her hips jerked and a cry left her once more.

Ruin's movements became erratic as she rocked herself against his hand; her nails bite and dig into his flesh as her head falls back weakly, unable to keep it up as pleasure crashed against her with wave after wave of blinding heat. As his fingers moved lower against her slit and began to circle her entrance she whimpered and bucked once more, her head falling forward now to place her lips against his ear. Her breathing was hard and rapid as she bit the lower lobe, giving it a tug before groaning within it. "Andy…please." She'd barely gotten the request finished before she felt his long finger ease itself within her heated tightness. She gave a soft scream and clamped her body around him, enveloping his digit with her sweet walls, quivering around him with her need.

Andy growled low in his chest, as he felt her heat surround him gripping him so tightly he couldn't begin to imagine what it would feel like to sink completely to the hilt inside of her small body. Bliss was too simple of a word. If he'd had any notion of ever allowing her to walk away from him before, the idea evaporated completely in that moment. He watched her as he brought her pleasure, beginning to thrust his finger deeper and harder within her. Slowly he would ease a second finger inside forcing her body to stretch around him, to adjust to his touch. His eyes watched, hungry and impatient as her body began to move against him in an erotic dance, her hips rocking against his hand as she sought her own pleasure, so far gone that she lost all of her self-consciousness.

"That's it baby, fuck yourself for me. Come for me," he growled deeply to her feeling every little clench of her body, every little quiver of her walls as they milked hungrily at his fingers. Andy leaned forward then and captured her lips with his in a lustful, domineering kiss while his fingers began to thrust harder, deeper inside of her. He drank in the sounds of her moans and cries of pleasure silenced them with his mouth as his fingers began to take her slick sex roughly until she suddenly locked herself around him, thrust her head back and cried his name as she came apart beautifully in his arms. He stayed with her as her orgasm rocked her, felt every tremor her body created as her sweet release flowed over his fingers. It was only when she fell forward and collapsed weakly against his chest that he eased his hand from beneath her skirt, smiling as she whimpered softly from the feeling of sudden emptiness.

"God damn your beautiful." He whispered hoarsely into her ear before turning his head to spread kisses along her stubborn little jaw more ready to lay her back and take her body then he'd ever been before. This went beyond need and lust; it was bone deep and wouldn't let him be. He needed to be one with her and if he didn't want to explode in his jeans then it had better be soon. He was just about to lay her down on the blanket when he heard the unfortunately familiar sound of his phone going off in his pocket. Cursing fluently and imaginatively Andy fished it out of his pocket while Ruin giggled still within his lap.

"What?" He barked and bit into his lip to keep from groaning as the little minx in his arms began to nip at his ear, low purring escaping her as she purposefully ground her hips against him driving him insane while he struggled to remember why the hell he'd picked up the phone in the first place. His large hand came down sharply on her backside causing her to jump and squeal softly, behaving for the second allowing him to focus on the words that came across the other end of the receiver.

"Andy, are you listening?" Jakes angry voice shouted on the other end, so loud that even Ruin could hear. She leaned back, her play abandoned for the moment as concern replaced the glow that had claimed her just moments before. She watched Andy's face as it moved from annoyed to concerned then to rage so absolute that Ruin blinked and would have taken a step back had she been capable.

"Ruin's alright, she's with me. We've been touring. So what is the damage, how bad is it?" She heard Andy ask and frowned with growing curiosity. Whatever it was, it wasn't good and from the little bits and pieces she was able to put together it seemed like it involved her which made her all the more anxious to be clued in to what was going on. Still she knew Andy couldn't talk to them both at the same time so while he settled things with Jake she reached for her bra and shirt and got herself decent once more, the mood was obviously over for right now.

"We'll be there shortly; we're coming in from Venice." With that Andy hung up and raked a frustrated hand through his hair before he pierced her with those eyes of his, dark and twisted with anger, concern and held back frustration. Ruin bit into her bottom lip nervously as she waited for him to speak knowing that he needed a moment to gather his words, rein in his temper before he spoke.

"Someone destroyed your hotel room." He said the words simply as he eased her off his lap and stood up towering over her while she simply sat there upon the sand a moment trying to come to terms with his words.

"What? I don't understand; why would anyone want to destroy my hotel room? Was anything taken?" Suddenly her eyes widened with fear and she looked upwards to meet his eyes as he stood a dark angered god in front of her. "What were they there for?" the idea that they could have been there to hurt her for some reason sent chills down her spine and made her feel pale and lost for a moment. It must have showed because soon she found herself lifted onto unsteady feet and brought into the embrace of his strong arms.

"We don't know yet but I promise you, you're going to be okay. I won't let anything happen to you." He swore against the silk of her hair as he held her trembling form close to him. "The police need you there…to see if there was something taken. I'll be right there with you Kitten. I won't be leaving you alone." He vowed and later as he was driving her back towards the city and her hotel, he reached across and gently took her hand, holding it tightly offering her his strength. Andy wasn't sure what was going on but he was determined to find out, and he was determined that she was safe in the meantime


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ruin's hand was still clasped in Andy's as they entered the elevator in the hotel. As soon as the doors closed Andy leaned back against the wall and pulled her to lean against him. Her body instantly melted into his chest, her hands clutched into his shirt as she tried to hide the trembling within them. Andy felt it though, throughout her whole body, so closely did he hold her. He wished he could tell her anything that would help calm her fears but anything that he said might come out a lie. Who knew right now why her room was broken in to? What if they had been there to hurt her? What would have happened had he not taken her out? The very idea had his arms tightening their hold on her.

His lips brushed over the strands of her hair, breathing in the scent of the ocean and sand that still lingered in her hair turning the scent of lilies into something more exotic. She was so important to him already; the thought of harm coming to her filled him with a helpless violent rage that left him feeling shaken. He was used to being in control, used to having his way through the sheer power of his will and intelligence alone. Yet at the moment there was nothing he could do, no way to know that he was protecting her completely or worse that this was his fault to begin with. Had he put her in danger by agreeing to let her come on tour? Was this the act of a fan? So many fucking questions it was driving him insane.

Ruin could feel the tension in him as her cheek rested above his heart, knew that he was as upset about what had happened as she was only for different reasons. She wanted to reassure him that she was fine, that she was stronger than she looked but right now she didn't feel so strong. She'd experienced so much in one night she almost felt as if she'd been on an amusement park ride. Her body could still feel his touch on her; smell the scent of her release on his hand as he brushed its fingers through her hair trying to comfort her. "Will they move me to another room?" she finally asked just to break the silence, needing to hear assurance in his voice, needing to let it comfort her.

"You're not going to stay in the hotel. While we're here in L.A. you'll stay with me and when the tour gets started you will stay with me either in my hotel room or on the bus. I meant what I said Kitten, you're not going to be alone, not till we get this sorted out." Andy waited for her argument but instead he felt the light nodding against his chest and hugged her to him even tighter. "We'll get through this. I promise." He whispered before bringing a hand up to grasp her chin, lightly tilting her face up till he could meet her eyes. "I promise." He repeated before lowering his head to lightly caress her lips with his own before settling them on her forehead.

The elevator finally brought them to her floor and it took more strength then either of them would like to admit to let each other go. Ruin wasn't sure if Andy wanted the others to know about them so she took a step away from his side and tried to tuck her hands within the crook of her arms but Andy merely reached forward, grasped her hand and pulled her back to his side. She didn't argue, if she could have buried herself completely within him she could but as they rounded the corner to where the noise of voices were coming from she took a deep breath and squared her shoulders. She'd been through a hell of a lot more than a simple room tampering. She repeated that mantra to herself and when they finally were face to face with the boy's, Heather and the police she offered them a smile of reassurance.

Ashley was the first to notice them and immediately came running up to swallow her up in a large hug, Ruin smiled again and raised her free hand to pat at his back but the other Andy kept locked firmly within his grasp. "Damn we were so scared when we couldn't find you! Thank god you were with Andy."

Ruin laughed softly and gave him a squeeze before leaning back a bit to meet his eyes and the worried gazes of the rest of her wolves. "I'm fine, a little shaken but I'm okay. Andy and I spent the day together, we would have mentioned it to someone had we felt that there was going to be a need." She tried to assure them all but before she could say anything further or they could respond one of the police officers cleared their throat and drew all their attention towards them.

"Excuse me Ma'am but we need to ask you a few questions and we also need you to look over the room and try to tell us if anything is missing. We've gone over the room, took what evidence we could find but there might be something we're missing, something only you would know." He held out his arm to corral her into the hotel room but when she went to release Andy's hand he held firm and kept her where she was causing both her and the police officer to look to him in question.

Ruin could see the inner struggle that Andy was feeling warring within his eyes, he wanted to keep her within the protection of his hold but he knew he had to let her go. Knowing that and making his hand do as it was instructed was something else entirely. Ruin smiled gently and gave his hand a gentle squeeze before she eased herself out of his hold and made her way to the police as they lead her into the room. She was expecting her clothes to be strewn about, some of her personal items to be broken but when her eyes took in the sheer and absolute destruction of her room, she hadn't felt so frightened and violated in a long time.

She made her way slowly through the wreckage trying to keep herself calm and collected. To look at the items for what they were. It was all material, things that could easily be replaced no matter how much she might have been attached to that particular item. It was hard though to remember that when she found her porcelain elephant that had been given to her as a gift, broken and shattered on the floor. A soft whine left her and uncaring of the police she dropped to her knees and picked up the larger pieces in her hand. It had been made in Ireland; her great aunt had gone there on vacation and had thought to bring it back to her. Since then she'd kept it close, made sure it was the one thing she kept with her and now it was shattered beyond repair.

She knew it was silly but her eyes started to fill with tears and she had to fight to keep a sob back as her fingers trailed over the pieces. When the officer behind her asked if there was anything particular that she had noticed being missing or even placed in an odd way that would draw her attention she shook her head and sighed softly. "No, nothing that I can see anyway."

She heard them saying something else but really she couldn't tell you a single word that they said. All she could do was look at the destruction and feel the familiar feeling of violation all over again. The police must have left because soon she felt someone's fingers taking the pieces of broken porcelain away and brush the little slivers off of her skin. Blinking she looked up to meet Jinxx's eyes.

"No matter what it meant to you, just remember you're safe and alive and that's what's important. Come on Andy wants you to gather a bag full of clothes while he talks to the police." He spoke slowly and soft, like he was speaking to a wounded animal and Ruin couldn't help but wonder how many times in her life she was going to hear that tone. Still she appreciated his concern, his kindness and when he moved to help her up she gladly accepted the assistance.

It wasn't until she stood up and began to think about what she needed to pack that she realized something was most definitely missing and something of high importance. "My camera!" Soon she was in a panic tossing shirt and other clothes into the air as she tried desperately to find something she knew couldn't possibly be there. When she came to the case and found all her lenses and pod stand gone she wanted to wail and cuss and hurt something very viciously. Her camera was more than just her livelihood. It was a part of her, one that could be replaced but she didn't want it replaced.

"Ruin, calm down. Ashley took it earlier remember, in the car? He's still got it; course there is no telling what sort of pictures he's taken with it but its safe." He placed one of his hands upon her shoulder and gave her a gentle reassuring squeeze. "You're just wound up and being in this room isn't helping any. Come on let's get your bag and get you out of here." Ruin could merely nod weakly as she struggled to inwardly calm down. She worked quietly by Jinxx's side as he helped her pick up clothes off the floor, grateful for his calming presence beside her, relieved when he didn't try to fill the silence with conversation, unsure if she could focus on more than a few things at one time.

Andy waited for the police to leave and Heather to return to her room before he would motion with an incline of his head to gather the guys around him so he could speak low and privately. He was struggling to remain still, his nerves on edge making him want to desperately move, his ADD triggered by his stressed emotions. Andy forced himself to breath in and helped to calm himself by lighting a cigarette regardless of being in the hotel hallway or not. He rolled his lighter between his fingers keeping it constantly moving as his piercing eyes turned fierce as he began to speak.

"I don't want her alone at any time. If I can't be with her then we will take shifts and when we're on stage or doing interviews John will stay with her. Speaking of John has he been informed of what happened?" He questioned the group at large and gave a nod of his head when they all shook their heads. He didn't really think they would have thought of it but he figured it wouldn't hurt to ask. Breathing out the smoke that fueled his lungs he turned his gaze towards the open doorway keeping Ruin and Jinxx within his gaze as much as their movements would allow.

"What about Heather? Should we keep an eye out for her too? I mean it looks like it's focused on Ruin but what if it's not?" Jake asked as he looked towards the blond's room with a look of distaste on his features. Andy didn't blame him; the only one that seemed capable of standing the young woman was Ashley and he wasn't sure if that were a good thing or not.

"Honestly I'd like to say the bitch can watch herself but your right. As annoying as she is I don't want anything to happen to her either. Ashley you can keep an eye on her until we get all of this figured out. Right now though our main focus is Ruin, she's the one that's been the target so far."

CC would shake his head and turned to look back into the room watching the pair move about the room in silence, the girl so pale and fragile looking he could imagine a strong wind shattering her to pieces. "I don't get why they would want to hurt her anyway. I mean yea our fans can get a little crazy sometimes but this is something different. Do you think it's got something to do with her job?"

Andy flicked the ash of his cigarette into the carpet and shook his head before leaning it back against the wall. "I don't know. It could honestly be any number of reasons. I agree, I doubt it was a fan though. That doesn't make sense, they wouldn't know about them even being with us and even if they did we've been around plenty of female reporters and interviewers before. No this was something else… I just can't fucking figure out what." He growled and banged the back of his head against the wall as the others frowned and gave silent nods, each one troubled in their own way over the night's events.

Andy watched as Ruin returned to the broken pieces of porcelain and watched as her eyes filled with tears once more. He wanted nothing more right then than to have whoever had done this throat between his hands and a good amount of time to make it slow. He raked a hand over his face and could smell the lingering scent of her on his flesh. This night was supposed to have been perfect, he could still see her expression as she took her first sight of the ocean, her expression as she experienced her first climax. Yet looking at her now you would never think she'd ever felt a moment of joy within her life. She reminded him of a small little girl gazing over a destroyed teddy that had been her best friend. Alone and so pained that it broke his heart and made his determination to keep her safe all the more powerful.

"When and if we find out who did it…they had better hope that I don't get to them before the police do." Dark growled words that had the guys giving wary nods of their head but none tried to talk Andy down from his wrath. They had all learned a long time ago that when he got an idea in his head it was almost impossible to sway him, especially if it was important to him. None of them really wanted to talk him down anyway, to be honest they might request to help. Abuse of women in any way was not to be tolerated, and to harm one of theirs was a cardinal sin you didn't come back from and it was obvious from Andy's reaction that Ruin fell under that category, something that didn't surprise a few of them in the least.

Ruin finally had her clothes completely packed away in her lone suitcase and Jinxx took it from her trembling fingers. Both cast their eyes around the room to make sure she'd grabbed everything then made their way out into the hall to join the others. As soon as she was close enough Andy reached out and gathered her to his side slipping an arm around her shoulders before leaning down to brush his lips against her forehead. "You ready Kitten?" he asked gently afraid any sudden sounds might startle her, imagining her far more fragile then she would have been happy with had she been able to read his thoughts.

With a soft nod of her head as answer she looked to the others and gave them a weak smile trying to be brave but honestly the idea of finding a bed and passing out in it sounded too divine for words. She gave each a hug especially Jinxx, when it came time for his she gave an extra squeeze for good measure and whispered a soft thank you in his ear. He would never really know how much his calm presence had helped her. When the goodbyes had been given Andy steered her back towards the elevator and this time when the doors closed he simply held her and didn't try for conversation which she was grateful for. As she leaned her head against his chest she closed her eyes and tried to center herself to ease the turmoil within her as she'd learned to do over the years. The scent and feel of Andy helped her in more ways then she could ever express to him.

She wasn't sure what she would have done without him there, she wanted to thank him for everything but she was just so tired it was a struggle to keep herself awake. Andy could feel her swaying against him and smiled but only a little bit of one. She should be exhausted from so many other things than for this. He felt as if he'd failed her somehow and it didn't sit well with him. As they made their way back to his car he kept a firm arm around her waist letting her rest against his side, the dark parking lot playing havoc with his senses and nerves.

When they reached his car he made sure to look in each direction carefully before he would open the door and allow her to get in. He did chuckle however when he was forced to strap her in because she was already asleep. Leaning in he brushed his lips against hers tenderly before whispering to her. "Your only allowed sweet dreams Kitten." He issued his order before closing the door carefully and making his way over to the driver side. As he started the vehicle he glanced back in the rearview mirror and froze, his eyes catching the faintest sight of a shadow moving quickly back towards the hotel.

Growling he shut off the car and started to get out, his fierce blue eyes filled with rage only to stop at the soft sound of a light whimper, released by the kitten curled up in the seat beside him. Cursing violently but under his breath he forced himself to start the car once more and start them out towards his place where safety awaited. His knuckles were white as he gripped the steering wheel, cursing himself a fool for not going after the shadow but every time he peaked over he knew why he hadn't. He would have had to have left his precious cargo alone and vulnerable, which was something that he refused to do.

As they pulled into his driveway Andy shut off the car and simply sat there for a moment flexing his fingers over the steering wheel trying to ease them but it was of no use. He didn't know if that person was the same who had destroyed her room but the feeling in his gut told him it was. He'd been so close, so damn close! Andy wanted to hit something but instead he got out of the car and went over to her side where he could unbuckle her and gently lift her into his arms. She was as light as a feather and instantly tucked her face into his neck as her arms encircled him with a soft little purr that once more had him regretting how their night had ended. Yet as he struggled to unlock his door and get them both inside he realized that at least one thing good had come out of it. He now had her trust, whether she even realized the truth of it or not.

Smiling he carried her upstairs and to his bedroom where he could gently place her upon the bed and began to ease her out of her clothes so she would be more comfortable. When he had her down to her bra and panties he groaned and shook his head. "I'd say fuck me…but that seems rather redundant at this point." Andy covered her with the blanket and began to make himself comfortable as well, stripping out of his shirt and boots before he'd move to the little mini fridge he'd had placed within the room and grabbed a beer before moving to the balcony making sure his cell phone was with him. He didn't want to leave her in the room completely by herself but he also needed to make a few phone calls, and he needed to make them without waking her up. So he left the doors open and leaned back against the railing making sure he could still see the bed from where he was. Setting the beer next to him he lit a cigarette and took his cell phone out of his back pocket before he dialed a familiar number. The smoke was curling in the air around him before the other side finally picked up.

"Andy…its late Son is everything alright?" Andy had to smile and shake his head as his father's familiar tone flooded his ears. Of course they would think something was wrong if he called at this hour, Andy hadn't even thought about the time before he dialed the number, guilty feeling now that he'd woken up his parents, but if ever he'd been in trouble and needed their advice, it was now.

"No dad, something's happened and I don't know what the hell to do." Andy confessed hard words for a man with his pride to swallow but as his eyes trailed over the delicate features of the woman in his bed he shook his head and took a large gulp of beer before he'd hear his father's comforting response within his ear.

"Tell me what's going on son, let's put our heads together and figure it out." Andy heard rustling and the sleepy voice of his mother asking if everything was alright. Smiling he listened as his father reassured her and left her to find her sleep once more while he went to go make some coffee for himself. "I'll tell her about it in the morning. For now let's let her get her sleep." His father tried to explain away his reasoning for keeping his mother in bed.

"Trust me dad… I'm starting to understand a lot more than I did just a few days ago." Andy confessed as he took another drag from his cigarette and moved closer to the door that lead back into his room, his long lean frame leaning against the door frame as his eyes studied the small sleeping figure in his bed. There must have been something in his voice because he could hear a chuckle on the other line before his father's voice came through.

"Funny how that happens isn't it? Soon you'll realize I was actually right about a lot of things." He chuckled before sobering once more and as Andy lifted to take a drink of his beer he heard his father ask, "Now, what's going on Andy?" And so Andy would begin at the beginning leaving no detail out, not wanting to risk the chance that he might accidently hold back something important. It wasn't that he thought his father could solve the mystery per say but his father was a highly intelligent man and if there was anyone on the planet he would take advice from over his Kitten, it would be the man who he had watched every day put his wife and family above all else. His father knew how to protect and it was time that he started paying better attention to his father's lessons.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Ruin awoke with a slow stretch of her body, a yawn forcing its way out of her before her eyes would slowly open to gaze upon her strange surroundings. Blinking she uncurled her legs and the movement brought home the fact that she was in nothing but her bra and panties. Suddenly the nights events came rushing back to her and slowly she would force herself to relax. She realized then that she must be at Andy's place because the last she remembered they had been in the hotel elevator about to come here. She wasn't quite sure how she came to be nearly naked but more importantly she wasn't sure where Andy was. She moved her hand across the sheets of the space next to her and felt no lingering warmth from where his body should have been letting her know he hadn't joined her in her slumber, at least not for several hours.

Frowning she drew the covers from her body and rose from the bed, her body shivering as her bare feet touched cold flooring. Her eyes traveled along the floor looking for her clothes but at the sight of Andy's shirt she shrugged and picked it up and slid it on, immediately surrounded with the scent that still clung to the material. Raking a hand through her tangled curls trying to tame it the best she could she frowned as she heard a light rumbling coming from her right where the balcony was situated. Biting upon her bottom lip she slowly padded over to the open doorway curious as to what she would find only to end up smiling, holding back a laugh as she saw Andy situated in a chair, empty bottles of beer scattered at his feet; a phone limply resting in the crook of his shoulder and neck. He was making little noises as if trying to keep up with conversation but the truth was he was more than half way asleep.

Laughing softly to herself she could hear the person on the other end of the phone yelling Andy's name trying to get his attention but failing miserably. Moving forward as quietly as possible she took up his cell phone and lifted it to her ear, a little shy about speaking on his phone but under the circumstances she figured it would be far less rude then simply hanging up on the person.

"Hello? Um, I'm sorry but it appears Andy has fallen asleep." She spoke softly into the receiver barely above a whisper as she gazed down at the sleeping male sprawled out in the chair. Tenderness washed over her causing her to lift a hand to ease a lock of his hair away from his brow, touched by the boy-like expression on his face.

"I figured as much, I was trying to wake him up to get him into bed but he was too far gone. I'm taking it your Brandy then?" Came the voice on the other end; drawing her attention away from Andy and back to the conversation at hand. Her eyes widened to hear her real name spoken so easily and for a moment she looked down at Andy, a small feeling of betrayal entering her heart only to hear that voice once more speak into her ear. "I'm sorry I realize I haven't introduced myself. I'm Andy's father; he called last night to let me know what's going on. Are you alright dear?" The concern was evident in the older man's voice and the fact that Andy had spoken to his father for her softened the earlier feelings of betrayal. How could she possibly be upset?

Suddenly though she was more nervous then she'd been before speaking on Andy's phone, to his fathers no less and her voice was soft and shy as she responded. "I'm alright Sir. I'm still a little confused on why it's going on and what to do about it, but your son is taking really good care of me. You raised a good man, you should be proud." She couldn't help the softness that entered her voice as she turned her eyes back towards the young man in question, who was in such an uncomfortable looking position she wrinkled her nose and winced in sympathy. "He doesn't look very comfortable Sir." She added towards the end almost as if she had to share her discomfort.

Andy's father laughed and it sounded so much like Andy that she felt herself instantly relaxing in her tone and mannerism, especially after he joked. "I'm afraid I can't take the credit for him my dear, that's all his mother's doing. I just raise the dogs." Ruin laughed softly trying not to wake up Andy and shook her head as he continued. "Now that I think about it I think she trained them too." He joined her in her laughter before he'd slowly sober and returned to their previous topic. "I know you don't know me dear but you're a friend of Andy's, a close friend from the sound of it and you're away from your parents. I'm going to tell you what I think your father would tell you. Be careful, stay close to the boys and don't trust anyone that you don't know. I'm going to talk to John since Andy didn't get a chance, he needs to be aware of what's going on and I really think you should call your supervisor as well."

Ruin shifted from one foot to the other as she listened to the instructions, fighting the urge to tell him she was grown and didn't need to speak to her supervisor but the truth was he was right and she knew it. Besides; he really did remind her of her father and the fact that he cared enough to speak to a complete stranger like this, well how could you possibly argue with him? She knew she couldn't. She assured him that she would do exactly as he requested and after he gave her his number to call should Andy not be around and she needed him, she hung up the phone and released a deep breath before looking down to her next problem.

"And just how am I supposed to get you into bed?" She tilted her head and studied her dilemma only to have her thoughts interrupted by the sound of loud bangs and muffled voices coming from downstairs. Frowning, afraid they would wake up Andy and assuming that it was Ashley and CC from the way the two voices seemed to be bickering she rushed downstairs and threw open the door with a glare. "Stop being so noisy Andy's asleep-" her words stilled as her eyes opened wide as she discovered that it wasn't Ashley and CC after all and they were looking at her just as curiously as she was them. It was only then she realized she was dressed only in Andy's shirt with her hair looking far too tussled.

"Well well well, what do we have here Danny?" the taller of the two said as his eyes took far too long to rise from her legs then she would have liked. She frowned at him and parted her lips to speak but his companion beat her to the punch.

"I don't know Ben, but I'm not going to complain about the free show." He flashed his dimples at her and leaned against the door frame trying his best to give her the come hither stare. Instead of melting as he obviously expected her too, she instead put her hands on her hips and gave them a glare before she broke through the silence before Ben could respond.

"Trust me; if I were putting on a performance you would know it. But as it just so happens you two are the answer to my prayers." She smiled then and grabbed each by their shirts and pulled them inside before she closed the door behind them. Before they could start in again she pointed upstairs and interrupted they're beginning stutters. "Andy is upstairs. He fell asleep on the balcony and I doubt highly

that I could get him to bed by myself. You two can help." She smiled brightly and started up the stairs with them following behind her only to stop and turn to face them on one of the stairs, for once meeting their eyes. "I'm Ruin by the way; it's a pleasure to meet you both. I figured our paths would cross eventually but not exactly like this." She laughed and shook her head before turning to march up the stairs once more.

Ben turned to Danny and arched a brow before shrugging and following the petite girl up the stairs enjoying the shapely view that she offered them unknowingly. "Yea, I doubt a wee thing like you could have got that oaf a single step before he squished you. Don't worry love; we'll be your knights in shining armor." He practically purred behind her and turned to look at Danny as he wiggled his eyebrows boyishly.

"Oh aye Lass, don't you fret a bit. You're in perfectly capable hands." He nudged Ben with his elbow into his side and the two had to stop their laughter suddenly as they reached the top of the stairs and Ruin turned to arch one single brow at them and gave a tilt of her head as her features twisted into amused disbelief as she looked down at the two.

"Neither of you are fooling a soul. Now, I'm not expecting you to be on your best behavior, in fact I know full well how impossible that feat is for the both of you. What I am expecting is for you to be a good friend and help me get Andy comfortable. After that we'll work from there. Now can I count on you two for that or do I need to call Ashley and the others?"

"Saucy little thing isn't she?" Ben asked as he took in the small little sprite in front of them then turned to look at Danny amusement flashing in his mischievous eyes. "You know, I can think of a few things that could help with that. Give her mouth something else to be occupied with."

Danny laughed, his laughter only growing at the blush that leapt to life within Ruin's cheeks at the teasing words, finding her adorable as she tried to stand there and look fierce at them. "Oh aye, Ben. I can think of all sorts of things to do with a mouth like that." His devilish smile was interrupted when he burst into laughter once more at her expression, as if she were torn between outrage, humiliation and amusement. Finally the two hellions took pity on the poor girl.

"Don't worry love; we're just fooling with you. Not that we wouldn't turn you away if you decided to take us up on the offer." He grinned boyishly up at her and gave her a wink as Ben finished where Danny had left off.

"Yea, you ever get tired of this pussy over here, let us know and we'll show you a fucking good time." Ben smirked devilishly before he finished. "But we'll behave…at least to the best of our ability while we tuck Andy into bed. You're the photographer right? The one that got their hotel room broken into?" he asked curiously as they made their way out into the sunlight of the balcony and all three took a spot before the sleeping Andy, all three shaking their heads at him before she'd turn hers to glare at the two beside her.

"You knew who I was and what had happened and you still said those things? What if I'd been terrified hmm? What if I would have slammed the door in your faces and called the cops?" she whispered in a hiss towards them to which they just chuckled and gave identical shrugs.

"We would have gotten a good laugh?" Danny responded.

"We would have told you eventually. Besides you knew who we were when we opened the door so don't act innocent with us lassie." Ben chuckled and wagged a finger at her nose making her roll her eyes heavenward and slap softly at his finger.

"Okay okay I get your point. So what are we going to do with this one?" she asked as she turned her eyes back towards Andy and they studied their current dilemma. Finally Danny looked to the bottle of water he carried in his hand, raised his eyes to Bens and received that same devilish grin in response. It took her only a second to figure out what he had planned and reached across Ben to grab the water bottle from his hands and hug it close to her as she hissed with narrowed eyes.

"I meant to keep him as close to asleep as possible during the move. He hasn't slept all night." She warned and only narrowed her eyes further as both of them shrugged and looked to Andy then between themselves before their eyes fell back on her. For a moment she thought that they were going to behave so she lowered the bottle and her guard for just a split second, long enough for the two hellions to attack.

Ben moved to Andy's left awhile Danny moved to his right and before she could stop them they leaned down and began yelling profanities in Andy's ear.

"Hey! Wake up you lazy fuck!"

"Come on, get up or we'll toss your ass down and have fun fucking you in your sleep and won't even give you a reach around!"

At this point Ruin simply gave up and shook her head, pinching the bridge of her nose helplessly as Andy jerked up with wide eyes only to growl and took a swing at both heads. Needless to say a brawl soon broke out between the three which had her merely shaking her head further and entering the bedroom to look for something more appropriate to wear, grumbling the entire way beneath her breath.

"So much for letting him sleep in. I should have known I couldn't trust those two." She was still half tempted to call the others to help her monitor the three she was now stuck with but then she realized she'd only be adding fuel to the fire. Wisely she kept her hand off the phone. She was just pulling a pair of jeans up over her hips when the three of them entered the bedroom still pushing and slapping at each other like five year olds.

"Aww she dressed! Why, why did she dress Danny?" Ben asked his partner in crime in a whining voice that had her fighting to hold back a smile. She shook her head and zipped her jeans up just as Andy joined her at the side of the bed and placed a gentle hand at the small of her back while Danny's response came over their shoulders.

"I don't know Ben! Maybe we can knock Andy back out and convince her to take them off again?" He playfully asked and this time she couldn't hold back her smile as she turned to face Andy, her head tilting back to meet his gaze as her arms slipped around his waist to join her hands at the small of his own back.

"You have insane friends." She said simply, snickering at the sounds of disgruntlement that came from behind them. Andy's smile though obviously tired, still held the same amused expression as hers did and as he slipped her further into his arm's embrace he leaned down and held his lips just an inch away from hers before he whispered…loudly.

"We could kill them. No one would miss them." His eyes sparkled as he grazed his nose against hers and at the louder complaints she gave a soft giggle before she'd whisper back to him just as loudly, her breath warm and sweet as it teased against his lips.

"Hmmm I like the way you think." She winked before she'd lift up the rest of the way on her toes and captured his lips with her own, sipping from him softly as their lips lingered and grazed, each willing to drag out the embrace for their own pleasure as well as to annoy their company. Her small fingers pressed into the flesh of his back, pressing him tighter against her as his lips moved so sensually across hers that it threatened to fog her brain. He tasted like beer and cigarettes and a hint of his own unique flavor and she wasn't sure how it all worked so well together on him but it certainly drove her crazy.

"Hey! If your gonna fuck right in front of us at least let us get comfortable to tug each other off while we watch." Ben narrowed his eyes and cursed at them while Danny started to undo his belt complaining that no one had manners anymore. Ruin just laughed and shook her head, leaning back slightly to gaze up at Andy again, amusement shimmering within her green and gold depths.

"Killing them would be too easy. How about I cook some breakfast instead while you figure out what caused them to bring their particular brand of insanity to your door." She grinned and her smile softened as Andy bent down once more to steal another kiss, resting his forehead against hers as he whispered for her ears alone.

"We could always kick them out and go back to bed," he teased his lips down along her jaw until his teeth captured the lower lobe of her ear and delivered a little nip before he growled low and quiet into the shell of it making her stomach quiver and her knees threaten to buckle. ", and cook up something other than food."

It took all the will power that Ruin had to force her body to move away from him, her fingers grazing along his hips as she shook her head and grinned up at him. "As wonderful as that sounds, I'm Irish it's absolutely impossible to turn away hungry mouths, even for hungrier appendages." She teased and though Andy gave a playful pout, he gave her a firm slap on the backside before letting her go.

Ben tossed a heavy arm over her shoulders and pulled her to his side. "I'll help you in the kitchen love," he offered with a wiggle of his eyebrows that had her giggling unable to help it. He found himself pushed back by Andy as she shook her head and made her way downstairs leaving the three of them to do whatever it was that they did, on better thought she'd rather not know. She made little noise as she took the chance to actually look around Andy's home, her lips curling softly as she saw pictures of his parents and other moments of his life captured forever to rest within picture frames that he had scattered around the main room.

Breakfast forgotten for a moment she made her way over to a small little table that held a picture of a young Andy in his baseball uniform. She couldn't help but reach for it and bring it up for closer study. She could so easily see the man upstairs in the little boy but more importantly she could still see the little boy in the man. As her finger traced over his smooth features she couldn't help but think things that she shouldn't. Frightened by the force of desire that struck her hard for the images she saw within her mind she quickly sat the picture down and made her way into the kitchen.

It didn't take long for the lower portion of the apartment to be filled with the smell of homemade biscuits and gravy, one of the only breakfast type foods she could find within Andy's bare cabinets that wouldn't be making them sick just a short time later. As she made her way through the next couple hours she began making a list of things that she would need, that Andy desperately needed and things that the apartment was in sorry need of. She gave up looking up at the ceiling as a brutal shout or loud noise was heard from upstairs and merely turned the radio up louder.

Soon the boy's were completely forgotten and as the music came over the sound waves she felt herself swaying to the rhythm, her voice soft and untrained but she didn't care in the least. Her bare feet danced her over the tiles as she slid and spun, her hips swaying and dipping as she gave herself over to her multiple tasks. Even as she cooked she was cleaning, often times shaking her head at men in general. She wasn't sure how many empty beer bottles or whiskey bottles and cigarette butts she'd found in some of the strangest places.

She was so consumed with her tasks that she didn't hear company join her within the small little kitchen until she turned around and came face to face with Ben's shirt clad chest. Her eyes widened and she went to jump back startled but his hands captured her waist and settled her down with a laugh. "Calm yourself, I said your name you just didn't hear me. I'm bored of those two wankers up there it's time to come annoy you. Aren't you excited?" He looked so expectantly at her she couldn't help but play along.

"Oh but I am!" she exclaimed and pulled out a hideous looking apron she'd found stuffed in the pantry, she had questions…a lot of them but they would wait till she and Andy were alone so she could tease him properly. For now she settled on Ben as her target and as she drew it over his head she knew instantly he was going to be another love of her life because he didn't balk, didn't complain about the outrageous colors and feathers. Instead he cocked his hip and flipped his hair out of his eyes and asked in a Queen voice if he looked alright.

Giggling like a fool she could barely nod to answer, wishing she had her camera on her desperately. She thought briefly of calling Ashley but she'd have to test the dangers upstairs to get the number and she liked her odds better with one hellion than two.

"What the fuck is this music you're listening too! Ah! It's making my ears bleed" Ben began hitting at the radio making Ruin roll her eyes and smack at his hands which caused him to smack hers back. One single look was all it took before they both settled in for a smacking war that had her breathless in the end from laughing so hard. She was currently locked against him, her back against his chest, hands caught behind her as he smacked lightly at her face repeatedly.

"Admit I'm Master of the radio!" he demanded of her, moving his hand to tickle along her sides causing her to scream and squirm as she tried to escape, keep from laughing and deny him his demands all at the same time.

"Your Master of nothing!" she screamed back at him then screamed in general as he turned her swiftly and picked her up tossing her over his shoulder with his large heavy hand coming down harshly on her upturned backside.

"I have you know I am a Master at Masturbating thank you very much, fucking in general actually. I'll show you first hand sometime but for now I'm either turning the station, beating your ass and beating off on it or turning the radio off, your choice. Personally I'm going with option two." He chuckled then cried out as she grabbed a handful of his hair and gave a vicious tug but only ended up crying out as he gave her his own vengeful smack to her ass making it sting like crazy. Still she refused to give up her stance…even if it was a rather undignified one.

"You Sir are no gentleman!" she growled and began to slap at his own ass when there was a knock on the door that distracted her. She expected him to release her but instead he carried her over as is despite her squealing and squirming and opened the door.

"Who the fuck are you?" Ben asked rudely and Ruin smacked at him once more before she raised herself up only to blush violently as she saw Heather standing there looking perfect and seductive with one hip cocked and a question in her powder blue eyes. "Danny! Why the fuck is all these bitches popping up suddenly and getting permission to stay?" He yelled to no one particular but kept the door open allowing Heather in but refused to set Ruin down as of yet.

Cheeks warm and her eyes full of apology she didn't bother trying to correct Ben, to him Heather was just another face in an endless parade of faces. She would be amazed if he'd even bothered remembering her own name but she didn't take it offensively. She understood, perhaps a lot more than a lot of females would.

"I'm sorry Heather; the dogs aren't house broken yet! Ow!" she cried as he smacked her ass again which caused her to tug viciously on his hair once more. Before Heather could even get the chance to respond the two of them were squabbling nearly as bad as Danny and Ben had earlier and the only thing that reined them in was the high pitched scream of the tea pitcher that Ben had found. Giving a ridiculous girly scream he dropped her on the couch rather rudely and ran off towards the kitchens yelling for Danny.

Shaking her head and pushing back long strands of hair away from her face she sat up and looked to Heather once more. "I'm terribly sorry about that. He's a bit…well you saw." She laughed softly despite the look of non amusement on the pretty blonds features. "I take it you're here to interview Andy then?" she asked curiously hoping to maybe get the woman to melt a little towards her.

Her hopes were in vain as the woman looked down her nose at her and then looked around the room. "He was supposed to meet me for breakfast. I should have known he'd get distracted with you. It seems you have that affect on a lot of people." It was obvious by the smile that she gave her she was trying to make her words play off as a joke but Ruin knew better. She was used to being snubbed and so merely shrugged her shoulders as if it didn't matter.

"Some people just have the personality type that brings people in; others just have the type of personality that puts a cold sore on the mouth of hell." She offered her a sweet smile and moved to get up only to find her wrist caught sharply and painfully within Heather's hold. Glittering eyes narrowed into green and gold slits as she looked from Heather's eyes to her wrist pointedly before meeting the blue once more.

"I get it, I do. You're no better than all the other little sluts that they have placed with me, oh so eager to screw their way to the top. Tell me does your back ever get sore from being on it all the time?" Heather asked coldly and it took everything Ruin had not to punch her directly in that smug little mouth of hers.

Ruin merely smiled instead and placed her hand over Heathers and with more strength than the other woman would have believed she forced the hold off of her and held it up towards the woman's face letting her see the way her own hand shook as she fought against Ruin's strength.

"About as sore as your mouth I'd imagine." Ruin purred and released her before she'd turn to walk away only to stop as she heard the low response, anger burned within her breast and had her fists clenching tightly at her sides for a moment.

"Hmm, Andy wasn't complaining about my mouth on the way over from the airport, I doubt he'll be complaining about it the rest of the tour either."

Oh Ruin truly thought about going over there, grabbing the little tramp by her hair and tossing her out on her ass but despite the situation that she found herself in she was still a professional. So instead of performing career suicide she made her way back into the kitchen to stir the gravy. Her small body vibrated with the force it took to keep her anger reined and when she heard Heather give that fake cry of happiness as Andy came down the stairs and witnessed her run to meet him and drag him back upstairs for the interview she wanted nothing more than to throw the hot gravy all over her.

"Don't let her fucking get to you. Sluts like that are a dime a dozen. Make a name for themselves spreading their legs until there's not a roadie bumhole she hasn't licked to get to where she is. You're different and she knows it." Ben whispered near her ear as he came behind her to steal a cup from above her head. He placed a hand at the small of her back and leaned in to brush his lips softly against her cheek before giving a wink. "Besides, Danny has it on good authority she can't suck a dick worth a damn so I doubt that she stood a chance with Andy" Ben ruffled her hair and moved away just as Danny came down grumbling loudly.

"Stupid bitch, how the hell is that walking STD still …well…walking!" Danny shouted and it was just convincingly disturbed enough to shake Ruin from her thoughts and laughter to burst free from her. She couldn't believe how her world had turned so completely on its ear but as she looked at the two of them as they argued which creamer was better, the one from the fridge or the one from their dicks she realized she was so grateful that it had. She'd never laughed so hard in all her life.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Andy wasn't sure why Heather had given him the greeting she had but he was instantly suspicious of her motives and would much rather have showed her to the door rather than to lead her upstairs. He looked to the bedroom and shook his head. There was no way he'd trust the woman alone with a bed nearby. All he really wanted to do was grab Ruin, kick everyone out and go curl with her in bed and sleep forever. Perhaps even a shower in there somewhere. Instead he raked a hand through his hair and made his way into the little room he'd turned into an office lounge area. He didn't wait for her to be seated before he collapsed into the leather of the sofa, all thought of manners leaving him due to exhaustion. She didn't seem to notice so he wasn't about to apologize for it. Reaching to the side table he would snatch a pack of cigarettes and lit one hastily while he waited for the interview to begin.

As she sat across from him he took in her crossed legs, purposefully showing him the panties she wore beneath her skirt. She had a hungry look in her eyes as she slipped off her half jacket making sure to arch her back just enough to make her nipples rub against the silk of her shirt. Any other time he might have been interested or at least allowed himself to become interested in seeing just what he could get away with when it came to the pretty blond but the truth was, the very idea of touching her repulsed him and he wasn't even sure why. Well perhaps he did, he thought with a grin as he imagined a very different female trying to seduce him, one with sunflower eyes and auburn hair that he could wrap himself within.

"So Andy tell me, what is it that gets you through all those long nights out on tour when a bar isn't handy?" she practically purred across to him, her tone dripping with sex and a greed he could hear clearly. She wasn't just concerned with writing a good interview; he was just another rung up the ladder for her. Unlike some it was obvious that she enjoyed it. It was like a game to her, each person was like a pawn to move to her design. Andy shook his head to himself and took another drag of his cigarette before he'd give her an answer.

"I do what every other person that's touring does when we are traveling. I drink, I smoke and I try to have a good time with my band and anyone else that happens to be riding with us at the time." Usually he'd be eloquent, more thorough with his answer but if shortening his responses meant she would leave and let him get some sleep he was totally capable of being a dick, manners be damned.

It was obvious that Heather had expected more but with a straightening of her shoulders she settled in determined to worm her answers out of him one way or another and Andy fought back a low pained groan knowing he was going to have to suffer till she decided to have mercy and from the looks of her he didn't think that would be in his future any time soon.

Ruin was trying hard to keep her eyes from straying upstairs, her thoughts always returning to what Heather had said and the aggression she'd seen in the other woman's eyes. She didn't like the blond beauty and it wasn't the fact that she wanted Andy that disturbed her. Ruin would be silly to get jealous over the women that swarmed Andy and tried to get into his pants. Andy was a rock star… it sort of went with the whole appeal. Ruin was a realist; she truly didn't think that any person in his field of profession could truly remain faithful. She fully believed that they would want too, that they would try their damndest too but in the end there was just too much temptation, too many situations that could come up. That didn't mean that she didn't trust Andy, she did in fact far more than she would have thought possible in such a short amount of time, it was more that she would forgive him when it happened.

No it wasn't any sort of fear concerning Andy; it was the absolute certainty that there was a familiar darkness within the blonds' powder blue eyes that she knew all too well that made her uncomfortable. She wished there was more of a way to learn about her and where she came from but for now she had to put that on the back burner and focus instead on the houseful of crazy that had suddenly descended on her.

Across from her and next to her she found herself surrounded by Danny and Ben's band as well as Andy's as they all made more noise and racket then should be humanly possible. She wasn't even sure how she'd suddenly become so surrounded. One minute she'd been serving the breakfast she'd made between the four of them leaving a plate aside for Andy later only to forget about it for just a second as the sound of the front door being slammed open startled her. From then it was like a never ending flow of bodies and when she reached to put the plate away she found it gone, vanished into the starving pit of someone's stomach and none were willing to admit to who it was.

It would have been slightly overwhelming at first because each and every one of them had their own loud and vibrant personalities that refused to be overshadowed by anyone else but Ashley had brought her camera so to her all was well in her world at least so long as she didn't think about the She Beast upstairs. Her concern must have shown on her face though because soon she felt fingers twisting at a curl before she'd feel the lightest of tugs drawing her attention to the left of her.

Slowly her eyes would meet the blue green shade of Ben's and though he spoke no words she could see the question obvious in his. She tried to offer a small smile and shake of her head but his fingers only dug deeper into her hair and his eyes merely bore into hers with patience that one wouldn't think a man like him would have. When she hesitated further, not wishing to speak her thoughts out loud amongst so many he would seem to understand and gave a nod of his head.

Ruin thought that he would leave it be but instead he simply rose from the sofa, captured her hand and drug her up and out of the main room towards the outdoor patio that would offer them a little bit of privacy. She thought about resisting but knew from personal experience already that it would get her nowhere so she merely passed her camera onto Ashley's capable hands giving his hair a playful ruffle. As they entered the sunlight and shut the door behind them Ben immediately lit a cigarette and leaned his long frame against the brick wall and simply looked at her, waiting for her to break the silence.

Ruin released a heavy sigh and turned to trail her fingers absently against the silken folds of a random flower that grew amongst the weeds that made up Andy's backyard. She couldn't help but smile and bent to breath in the sweet delicate scent, quietly wishing it was better tended but she could feel Ben's eyes boring into her and so she'd rise back up and turned to meet his eyes taking a slow breath before she'd release her thoughts in a torrent. "I don't feel comfortable around Heather and no before you even say it I'm not jealous" she gave him a glare when his lips merely picked up at the corners in a smug smile that could have meant anything.

Grumbling she crossed her arms beneath her breasts and settled herself against the wall beside him, breathing in the smoke filled air, letting the warmth of the sun relax her tension as best that it could. "I'm used to not being liked, I can handle the fact that she wants to molest Andy and honestly I can't even say anything about that if it did bother me because we have not discussed titles or anything of the like so I really can't be upset. But there is just something wrong and I can't put my finger on it." She sighed softly and brought a hand up to pinch at the bridge of her nose listening to the silence rein between them and just knew he probably thought her nothing but another silly female.

Instead she'd blink owlishly upwards as she felt his fingers capture her chin and lift her face until she could meet his features and what she saw there had her relaxing and even smiling long before his words floated down to her. "You worry too much about pissing people off. You need to get over it immediately, it annoys me. Regardless of that, I don't think you're wrong. Like I said before we've had our run-ins with her, or well Danny has. There is something a bit off with her."

Ruin laughed softly and tried to shake her head only to feel his fingers tighten upon her chin suddenly, her lips parted to speak but he quickly raised his free hand to his own lips and placed a finger there to instruct her into silence. Confused and curious she did as he commanded then would frown when she heard footsteps on the balcony above them too light to be Andy's. Ben's hand's lowered and they both looked up through the cracks between the wood planking and watched as she began to pace.

"Stupid fucking prick!" the sudden violence of the outburst made Ruin jump, which caused Ben to point a finger and silently laugh at her. Rolling her eyes heavenward she gave him a playful shove before she focused her attention back on Heather and the broken rant that kept coming from her. "I don't deserve this damn it. I've worked harder and longer. Stupid idiot is ruining everything!" There was more but she began to mumble to herself making it harder for Ruin to hear. Edging closer to the area where Heather was she tried desperately to catch the last little bits but at that moment the door to the balcony opened and she heard Andy's deep voice, scratchy from sleep drift over to them.

"Hey Heather, sorry I fell asleep. I couldn't even tell you the last thing we talked about. Why don't you come back tomorrow I'll be more with it then." And as if to prove his point a deep yawn came from him that caused her and Ben both to smirk. Poor guy really was exhausted.

"Oh don't worry about it Andy, you just give me a call whenever you're more up to it. We have all the time in the world." The fake sweetness of her voice was like nails on a chalk board to Ruin's ears, and now she knew just how false the blond was. There was something definitely not right with her and the frightening part was none of them knew just how deep that "wrong" went. Ruin and Ben listened as their combined footsteps returned to the bedroom but neither said anything till they heard the distinct sound of the balcony door being closed solidly.

Ruin took a deep breath then turned to meet Ben's eyes. She wasn't even sure what to say so she gave a helpless shrug of her shoulders and sighed. "I'm not sure if what we heard even really proves anything, or even what we're trying to prove." Lifting a hand she rubbed at her left temple and closed her eyes. "I'm getting a headache."

Ben laughed and moved closer to throw a careless arm over her shoulder and hugged her to his side. "Well it's a start at least. Your man's probably dead to the world already so that means you are left all alone with us." He wiggled his eyebrows and smiled devilishly only to grunt and double over as she elbowed him in his stomach then grumbled as she skipped ahead away from his vengeful hands that tried to grab at her.

"Well perfect, you guys can clean up shit you guys destroyed…aka the kitchen and living room and I'll go shopping for food and other supplies." She called to him over her shoulder as she opened the door and met the complete chaos that eight men could cause to a living room within half an hour. Ruin felt her jaw drop, knew her eyes were wide and that she probably looked rather silly but she just couldn't comprehend…was that feathers floating in the air?

Shaking her head to clear it she yelled out for them to calm down but she was merely ignored either on purpose or accident she wasn't really sure. Huffing she looked around for something that could possibly be loud enough to gain their attention when suddenly an ear piercing whistle came from over her shoulder that had everyone stopping and turning to look in the direction of the god awful noise including her.

Ben stood there, arrogantly proud and unapologetic as he looked out into the faces of his friends. "Look you bloody wankers; Ruin wants us to pick up after ourselves." Ruin didn't know what she expected their reactions to be; maybe some grumbling, a few foul words tossed her way but their laughter caught her briefly off guard. She looked from one to the other all down the line then turned and flashed her eyes at Ben as her hands placed themselves on her hips.

"Fine, go ahead and have your fun then, but your leaving here to have it. I won't have you waking up Andy…again. What could take you guys maybe fifteen minutes to clean up will take me all day but fine, what the hell was I thinking offering a home cooked meal for all of you in exchange. Have fun being the all so awesome rock stars you are, I just thought you were better friends than that." Without waiting for them to have a chance to respond or even fully capture her words she turned on her heel and made her way up the stairs towards Andy's room to change.

Quietly she eased the door open enough to slip by then closed it softly behind her. Her lips curved into a soft smile as she saw Andy's long frame sprawled on the bed, light snores coming from his parted lips. She couldn't help but snicker at the sound sure that given enough time and deep enough sleep those light sounds would turn into roars.

She made her way over to where her suitcase was and winced as the clicks of the locks seemed so loud in the silent room. She quickly gathered a change of clothes and the things she'd need for the shower and made her way into the bathroom making sure to lock the door behind her. She no longer thought about such things, they became habit. Just like whenever she went to stay somewhere new she always made escape routes, made a plan for the worst everywhere she went. There were times that it bothered her but for the most part she just tried to accept the fact that she would probably always do such things in a meager attempt to protect herself.

The hot water felt so good and cleansing and she probably would have stayed in there far longer but she knew that she had a list of things to do and a short amount of time to do it in. Soon she forced herself to get out from the hot stream of water and dressed herself in a pair of shorts and a tank top before she made her way out of the bathroom running a brush through her wet hair. She tossed everything back into her suitcase than made her way over to the side of the bed to brush a lock of hair away from Andy's brow.

"Andy….Andy…" she whispered and gave his shoulder a light shake until those piercing eyes of his opened and pinned her with their brilliance. She smiled warmly and trailed her fingers tenderly along his jaw. "I'm going to go grocery shopping and I need to borrow your car." She watched as he blinked a second as if trying to wake up, trying to understand what it was she was saying.

"Car keys are …" he trailed off and cast his eyes about the room till they landed on his bedside table. Reaching across he grabbed up the keys and limply put them into her hand already half way back to sleep. Ruin giggled to herself and bent to brush her lips lightly across his brow and whispered for him to have sweet dreams before she'd rise and leave him to his slumber.

She was twisting her long hair into a messy bun at the back of her head as she made her way downstairs with quick steps only to nearly miss one as she stumbled to a halt and stared with wide eyes at the scene before her. Almost stunned speechless she watched as eight men moved around the living room, dining room and kitchen picking up or doing dishes. There were a few unhappy faces, CC and James being two of the loudest complainers but still they worked together picking up the empty cans and beer bottles that littered the area.

Ashley noticed her and smirked before making his way over to her leaning against the wall at the base of the stairs and held out a hand for her to place hers within to help guide her the rest of the way down the stairs. Chuckling he gave a nod as if understanding her shock. "Trust me when I say we're just as shocked as you are but…well," he shifted on his feet as if reluctant to say the rest. Ruin smirked and shook her head knowing full well what had done the trick.

"Don't worry your secrets safe with me and don't feel too bad, I learned from the Queen of guilt trips so I did have an unfair advantage." She laughed softly and gave his shoulder a pat as she just shook his head sadly as if ashamed of all of them. Skipping away she grabbed her purse and blew a kiss to the boys before exiting Andy's home before they decided to change their minds. It was when she got into the car that she realized she had absolutely no idea where she was going. For a moment she debated on returning for one of the boys but then just smiled and pushed on her sunglasses as she started Andy's car. She was going to have to learn this city sometime, no time like the present after all.

She enjoyed the freedom that driving gave her and so long as she had her cell phone she knew that she'd be okay. Thank god she'd downloaded the MapQuest app on her phone. Alone now she blared the radio and sang at the top of her lungs as she made her way down one street after another looking for a grocery store or Wal-Mart at the very least. Thankfully it didn't take her too long to find something that would suffice. As she entered the store she realized she had absolutely no idea what Andy or any of the guys might actually like, again she debated calling but in the end decided to surprise them instead and pray that they all liked it.

She spent far more than she had thought she would but as she pushed her cart back out to the car to unload it she decided it was all worth it. She understood that Andy and his friends rarely were given the chance for home cooked meals, clean living spaces or people that genuinely cared for them. She didn't want to be Den mom but she wasn't also going to just be another one of those people that used them for their own purpose. It wasn't in her to be that type of person, and she didn't want to be. It was obvious from just spending a little bit of time with Heather what that life did to you.

She was just closing the trunk of the car and was about to push the cart back up to the store when she heard her name coming from behind her. Confused she turned just in time to feel something hard hit her directly in the temple making her eyes go instantly blurry and bright. Her whole head felt as if it had been crushed to pieces and her stomach instantly rolled with nausea. She wasn't sure but she thought she'd hit the ground because the rest of her body now hurt as well.

She shook her head trying desperately to clear it when she felt a rough hand grab her arm and tug but soon let go as another shout was heard. Soon there were multiple hands on her and a rush of voices that made her feel dizzy and uncomfortable. She tried to fight the hands afraid of what they wanted but soon her eyes were clearing up enough to see concerned faces surrounding her so she stopped struggling or at least her attempts at struggle.

"Oh my god honey, are you alright!" she heard one woman's voice that sounded far too loud. She gave a weak nod and felt hands helping her to stand. Slowly the world began to focus a little bit more for her and she became even more aware to the pain at her temple. "What happened?" she asked weakly and looked to the gentleman right in front of her hoping he'd answer because the woman's voice really was just making things worse.

"I was coming out and saw a man hit you, he looked like he was trying to drag you off. I yelled and he went running, we came to you as soon as we could. May I look at you, I'm a doctor. My name is Shane Hume and I work at the hospital." He spoke calmly and though she was sure she gave a nod of her head she was positive she felt his probing fingers already on her skin before she'd finished it. Ruin groaned in pain and light flashed behind her eyes as he pressed on her temple, the sickness in her stomach coming back to her.

"It looks like you might have a concussion. Do you know why someone would attack you?" He asked trying to get her to talk. She knew he needed to make sure she was coherent so despite the pain and fear that was making her tremble she finally licked her dry lips and spoke.

"My hotel was broken into the night before. Probably the same person but as to why I don't know." She winced and jerked away from his fingers despite knowing she shouldn't. She couldn't believe a simple trip to the store had caused such a scene. She felt embarrassment at being the center of attention wash over her and soon felt her cheeks warming from flushing.

"You're a lucky girl, I think it's minor, you should still get yourself checked out in a clinic or hospital though. Do you have someone I can call for you, you won't be able to drive home that much is for sure." Ruin groaned then and gave a nod before fishing for her phone wishing that there was another way. Anyone else she could possibly call but she knew only one number. Going through her contacts she found the name and handed over her phone.

"It's my friend's father's number. I don't have Andy's programmed." She spoke and leaned heavily against the car as he made the call for her. Soon she could hear him speaking, explaining the situation. She heard the sound of sirens as a police vehicle pulled up behind them and gave another groan of despair. It was going to be an exceptionally long day.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Andy bounded out of the car before Ashley could even pull it to a complete stop. His heart and mind hadn't stopped racing since his father had woken him with words he never wanted to hear again. He felt trapped, edgy and barely in control as he saw a small group of people gathered around the tiny figure that looked as uncomfortable as he felt helpless. His eyes drank her in though; relief that she was alert and safe had him stopping for a second to simply catch his breath. Just then she lifted her eyes and met his over the distance and for a moment time seemed to slow down, perhaps it even stopped.

He felt as if his feet were frozen to the spot but that was perfectly fine, because she was soon coming towards him on her own. Tears were in her eyes and even from the distance he could see the swelling and bruising at her temple. Rage crashed and swirled dangerously within him but as she pushed her way through the crowd and launched herself into his chest, his arms wrapped tightly around her, pulling her as close as possible. He lowered his head and buried his nose into her hair breathing her in as he felt her quiet sobs vibrate through her.

The panic didn't want to leave him, rode him hard even now with her so close. He was furious with her; she knew she wasn't supposed to be alone but he was so damned relieved she was alright he didn't give a shit. His arms tightened even further hugging her closer for a moment before he would lean back enough to cup her face within his palms and force her eyes up to his. His thumbs brushed away the tears that made their way down her delicate features. He lowered his head and brushed his lips against hers, feeling her fingers grip into the shirt at his back, a light whimper coming from her before he'd raise his head and meet her eyes once more.

"I'm so sorry Andy, I was just going grocery shopping, and I never dreamed…I just can't figure out why. Why is this happening to me Andy?" she broke on a sob and he gathered her back to him and stroked his fingers through her hair carefully as his lips pressed against the crown of her head.

"Stop apologizing Kitten, it's not your fault. You can't be blamed for not being used to being stalked. Just breathe baby, that's it breathe." He crooned to her gently. His body automatically began to sway while his other hand rubbed up and down her back trying to bring warmth back into her trembling frame. Andy looked up as he heard his name being called from a slight distance away and saw one of the same detectives that had helped them at the hotel begin to make his way towards them with a police officer following at his heels.

Glancing over his shoulder he found Ashley, Ben and Danny standing a little bit away trying to give them their space. He motioned with his head for them to come near then turned his attention back to Ruin. "Kitten, the police are coming. I want you to stay with the guys while I talk to them okay?" He felt her shaking her head against his chest and allowed the first smile to cross his lips before he'd bend his head once more and nuzzle against her ear. "You've been through enough. You're being stubborn right now and that's okay I know you want to be. But let me take care of you. Please."

He could feel the hesitation and knew it was more to do with her past than him. She was so used to being alone, of having no one take care of her that the idea of giving that responsibility over to anyone frightened her and he didn't blame her. But he knew she trusted him, he also knew that whoever it was that was harming her had made a terrible mistake. Since he'd received the word from his father that Ruin had been harmed he had felt something snap and change within him. That part of himself that was primal, vengeful and filled with rage had been freed from its restraints and was now on the prowl without its leash. He didn't care what the police said, he didn't care about their rules or laws and he wouldn't be happy till he had blood on his hands.

Finally he would feel her slow nod and gave her an encouraging squeeze. "Good girl." Andy would ease her gently out of his arms; pausing to bend and taste her lips lightly once more before turning them to face the guys. Ben held out his arms for Ruin and though Andy wasn't exactly pleased with having to hand her over to another man, he forced himself to relax. He gloried in the fact that her fingers held tightly despite his ushering, as if she was as loathed to let him go as he was to release her, but soon she eased out of his reach and made her way to rest in the arms of their friend while Ashley moved to gently brush her hair away from her temple and for the first time Andy would see it in its full glory.

Hands clenched into fists at his side before he turned and made his way to meet the police. He didn't give them time to begin, didn't want to waste his words. "Are you any closer to finding out what's going on?" Andy demanded harshly, he wasn't in the mood to have a care about who he was talking too. The younger cop who hadn't been there at the hotel but had joined the older detective looked like he was about to take offense with Andy's tone. His mouth even parted as if to start off his rant but Andy cut him off. "Don't push me."

The older detective placed a hand on the rookie's shoulder and shook his head before turning once more to face Andy. "So far there really isn't much to go on. Whoever it is, they're smart. They make sure to cover their tracks, but that doesn't mean we won't get them Mr. Biersack. Right now we're getting the surveillance footage from the security cameras. We're hoping there might be something on the footage that will give us a clue as to who this is. Then we'll work on why. I know we spoke of this before, but I feel I need to stress it again after today's events. Whoever this is, the violence is escalating. If you want to keep her safe, she can't go wandering out by herself. We now know for sure that she's the target. He almost got her this time, next time we might not be so lucky."

The threat hit home for Andy, it made him turn and glance back at Ruin, seeing exactly how close they had came this time. Turning back to the Detective he'd give a stiff nod of his head before responding. "We made a mistake, its one we will not be making again I assure you. I promise you that much. You have my number to let me know if you get anything on the footage right?" Andy asked and at the nod he was given he would release a deep breath slowly. "Alright then, I'm going to take her home if that's okay."

It wasn't long before he made his way back toward Ruin and the others. As soon as he was near, Ruin looked up from her place between Ben and Ashley, a blanket, gotten from somewhere, wrapped around her shoulders. Her eyes were no longer tear filled and color had once more returned to her cheeks. When she offered him a ghost of a smile he shook his head and reached for her. Her strength to keep going when so many would crumble… it amazed him, it humbled him. "Come on Kitten, let's go home."

Ben and Ashley rose as well and after giving Ruin quick hugs they made their way back to Ashley's car leaving Andy and Ruin to travel alone. When they were in the car and she was strapped in safely, Andy for the first time wished he had a pickup truck. At least then he could pull her close and keep her at his side. Unable to do that he reached and smiled as he met her hand half way, hers having already moved to capture his. He saw the hint of her smile and as their fingers laced intimately, that smile blossomed only further. "You know Kitten; you really have to quit proving me right. I believe I said you'd need some rescuing." He teased lightly.

Ruin laughed softly and shook her head gingerly. "Oh shut up, you didn't actually rescue me." She returned with a grin then he watched from the corner of his eyes as her head moved to tilt against the headrest. She looked exhausted, battered and definitely bruised. He thought about her joke of her father having a lifetime stock in bubble wrap for her mother and her. Suddenly that didn't look like so bad of an idea. Andy lifted her hand to his mouth and pressed his lips to the back, heard her little purr and smiled despite himself.

He couldn't believe they had gone through so much in such a short little time. They knew so little about each other in comparison to what most people would wish to know. He didn't know her favorite color, what her favorite food was; any of those things that had once seemed so important to know. Yet what he did know was so much more important. He knew she had strength that was almost unparallel. He knew that she had compassion that put him to shame and made him feel like a beast at times. She had a spirit that was so brilliant it was nearly blinding. There was more, so much more that he knew about her that was making it almost impossible to keep his head where she was concerned.

Turning her hand, he nuzzled against the pulsing within her wrist, breathing her in before lowering her hand to his chest to cover his heart. Andy had thought she'd fallen asleep but soon he felt the slight movement of her fingers as they stroked him, soothed him in her own sweet little way. He thought about never feeling her touch again, how close he'd came to losing her before he'd even been able to truly claim her as his own. It shook him, straight down to his very core. The thought of her simply no longer being in his life was a thought that he refused to entertain. He'd told her that she was his last night on the beach and he'd meant it. He could no longer conceive of his life without her and he'd almost lost her.

The thought kept plaguing him the entire trip home; a sick feeling entering his stomach that had him feeling shaky. He tightened his hold on her hand, pressing it forcefully into his chest as if he could drag her completely within him. Ruin blinked her eyes open slowly and looked over at him, those sunflower eyes far more alert than he would have thought. As he pulled the car to a halt in the garage, they sat there simply staring at one another, locked helplessly in the moment and the tornado of emotions. He could feel her pulse spike, knew without being told that he had but to reach for her.

"We should get inside." She whispered, and Andy couldn't help but smirk at her as he raised her hand once more and nipped where he had once nuzzled.

"I think that would be the wiser course of action." He chuckled and forced his hold to release her so they could get out of the car. Making his way over to her side Andy got there in enough time to open the car door for her. He wasn't sure if it was just the fact that their adrenaline might still be up high or the idea of losing her so shocked him, but there was electricity that seemed to flow around them as her small hand fit itself within his. Andy stood there staring down into her eyes, watching as the gold seemed turn molten right there before him.

Gently he raised his hand and used the very pads of his fingertips to brush along the edge of her bruised temple. He thought she might wince, perhaps even draw away from him but instead she turned and placed it within his palm, as if she were begging for his soothing touch. He stepped closer, raising his other hand to cup the other side of her face just as tenderly. Ruin would place her own hands at his hips, drawing him even closer until there was only a whisper of space between them.

Andy lowered his head, allowing their noses the graze against each other briefly before his forehead would rest against hers. "You're not allowed to scare me like this again Kitten. My heart can't take it." His voice seemed deeper, harsher even to his own ears. He watched as her lush lips curved into a smile before her arms slipped further around him. He knew that she was about to tease him and normally he wouldn't mind but this time his hand tightened briefly on the uninjured side of her face and stilled her words. Ruin's eyes widened in surprise but her lips merely remained slightly parted, going quiet as he'd silently commanded.

"I'm serious Brandy. I know you don't want to hear this but you are mine, mine to keep and protect. When my father called and he told what had happened I literally felt as if I had been shot in the chest, the broken ribs had nothing on the pain I felt. I know you're scared, that you want to take your time and that is fine. I don't want to rush you but I…"

He was forced to halt his words because they suddenly found themselves rather occupied by hers. He released a deep growl and closed his arms around her, pulling her as deeply against him as possible. He kissed her with the full impact of all of his emotions making her whimper and cling to him as she surrendered to his need. He pulled them away from the car, pushing the door closed before he pressed her back against it. His hands buried themselves within her hair, clenching and tangling within the strands until she was practically vibrating from the purr she released.

Desperate hands began to seek hidden places, her fingers slipping between them to cup him through his jeans making him groan into her mouth. She could taste his pleasure and found she wanted, no she needed more. He wasn't the only one who realized how close they had come to losing what they had just so recently found. Foolish, she knew, to give in so soon but she was a slave to the urge to be his, to tie herself so tightly to him that no one, not even God could take her from him.

The sweet, almost explorative delight they had shared the night before only made their movements more urgent as they moved away from the car and over to the pool table. Andy's hands suddenly left her hair and settled on the curves of her ass, gripping almost forcefully before he'd lift her and set her on the edge. Not once did their mouths relinquish their kiss during the move but as soon as she was settled Andy leaned away and met her eyes.

The green had turned to emerald and the gold had turned into embers of desire. He took her shirt and lifted it up over her body to be tossed aside, his next action to remove her bra until she was bare from the waist up. God she was so beautiful, so fucking perfect. He cupped one of her breasts in his palm, pressed his thumb against her nipple and watched as she arched in pleasure. Her whimper entered his ears and the sound alone was enough to have him groan.

Ruin's hands reached for his belt buckle, eagerly slipping it free to allow her to unclasp his jeans. One small hand would slip inside to cup his hot; aching flesh and when he threw back his head and moaned she grinned impishly and leaned forward to nip at his neck. Growling he would rip himself away from her almost harshly, making her believe for a moment she might have done something wrong. Soon her fears subsided as she watched him take his own shirt and toss it aside before he reached for her once more with bruising fingertips.

Soon she was back on her feet but before she got too comfortable Andy turned her swiftly pressing her stomach into the pool table as he settled himself behind her. Ruin groaned and leaned her head back against his shoulder as his hands came up to cup her breasts once more while his hips ground against her ass. She reached behind her and once more found his length, eager and waiting for her touch. Her hips rolled sensually back against him creating a slow grind that had them both burning.

She felt his hands move down her torso to the clasp of her shorts and bit into her bottom lip as she closed her eyes and just gave herself over to the sensations he could so easily build within her. Her shorts were jerked down her legs, her panties soon to follow leaving her nude standing there pinned between Andy and the pool table. When his questing fingers found her heated and damp sex she cried out and arched herself back against him, her hand that held him gripped and stroked almost by reaction rather than design.

Andy groaned low as he felt his fingers slip along her sweet folds, finding her already so wet and eager for him. He knew he should be going slowly, could even see the bruises on her shoulder and hip where she'd fallen earlier. Yet the sight only seemed to spur him on, making him more lost to the haze of lust that had suddenly consumed them. He needed to be one with her, to make her his in every possible way that he could. Andy contemplated turning her, was eager to see her expressive face as he slid himself home within her but the truth was he wasn't sure if he could even manage that.

Ruin didn't seem to be in much better a condition for when he slipped his fingers slowly into her sheath he found himself gripped tightly, surrounded by such wet heat that it almost made his own knees buckle. Ruin cried out, her hips bucked back against him, taking him deeper into her letting him know and feel just how ready she was for him. Finally Andy just gave up trying to think, trying to make the right moves. Instead he growled and thrust her hand back around towards her front, placing both of them firmly on the ledge before he stepped back and eased his engorged flesh from the confines of his jeans.

He remained half dressed; enjoying having her nude and vulnerable while he was still clothed. A wicked smile curved his lips as his deep voice came from behind her. "Spread your legs Kitten and whatever you do, don't move your hands." He ordered devilishly and only smiled when he heard her pained whimper.

He saw her nails dig into the green fabric but her head gave the softest of nods. He would normally make her verbally give her agreement but hunger gnawing him too strong this time. Andy moved closer back behind her, fought back a shudder as he felt her silken skin caress against his sensitive flesh. And then her heat was calling out to him, beckoning him to take, to own and to possess. Andy wrapped one arm around her stomach, sinking his fingers back between her folds until he found her little pearl of pleasure and when he had her gasping, whimpering and begging he thrust himself forward into her.

With one fluid movement he felt himself being enveloped by her wet heat, her grip almost too intense to bear. He held himself still inside of her, letting his forehead rest against her shoulder as he waited for her small body to become accustomed to him. Each little quiver she gave nearly rocked him. He couldn't remember ever feeling so much fire, so much raw painful pleasure. When finally she relaxed and he could hear her panted breaths once more he began to move, strong and deep within her until her cries of pleasure soon filled the room. He grabbed her then and jerked her up to his chest letting her arms come up and around to wrap around his neck. Her back was arched thrusting her breasts upward, perfect mounds that begged for his hand.

He gave her exactly what she needed, what they both needed. He turned his head and captured her mouth to silence her afraid she might be heard by one of the guys in the house which would embarrass her to no end. Silencing her was easy but surviving her natural, sensual response as he made love to her roughly, desperately there in the garage was something entirely different. The lovers lost all thought of time or place, instead they surrendered themselves completely to each other and when finally they both reached their climax, they would cry each other's names and splinter apart together until both were too weak and too sated to even move.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Ruin gave a small little whimper as she felt the bed shift beside her, drawing her from the heavy slumber that made her limbs feel heavy and lazy. Her lips, still slightly swollen from the night's activities, would curve slowly into a smile as she felt lips brush the skin of her shoulder trailing downwards. She stretched her body as best she could; wincing a little at the soreness but it was a delicious sort of soreness that had her smile only blossoming further. She could feel the covers slowly being edged downward exposing her flesh to the cool morning air and to her lover's lips and hands as they replaced the warmth the covers had provided. A soft laugh escapes her as her eyes finally force themselves open so that she could look down at the dark head that teased at her stomach.

"We are going to have to meet the world eventually you know? You've kept me in here since after dinner." She still had to fight back snickers at the memory of him hovering while she had cooked. It had taken an act of congress to get him to even allow her too, and she couldn't help but wonder how cooking could possibly have been more stressful to her body then all the things he'd done before and after to it. She reached down and lightly sank her fingers into his hair, feeling the tangles that remained from the night before. She adored how much he wanted to protect her, even if he was a bit arrogant and heavy handed with it, she also found it empowering knowing that his desire for her could at times be even more powerful than his need to protect.

Andy looked up and met her eyes with a devilish smile as his hands moved up along her sides until he could brush his thumbs directly under the swells of her breasts, teasing her. "I completely and utterly disagree with you on that. I think the world can stay in hell for just a little while longer. Besides," he paused to lower his head so he could nip at her belly button making her gasp and moan, her hips rising against her will as he knew they would, "I don't hear any complaining from the captured party." He finished in a breath against her flesh making her stomach quiver and jerk beneath his lips. Her fingers flexed within his hair as her eyes fell back closed against the swell of desire he was trying to build within her.

Ruin could feel his fingers gathering the sheet that still covered her hips and legs, felt him begin to draw it further down to expose her fully and settled herself to the knowledge that she couldn't fight him off, especially not when her body was siding with him. Just as she took one of his hands to draw it up over her breast, they both froze at the sound of a phone demanding attention on the bedside table. Ruin couldn't help but smirk at his crestfallen expression, a giggle slipping free as she ruffled his hair and lowered the hand away from his to snatch the sheets back up to her shoulders.

Andy growled as he moved up in bed and flopped onto his back with a disgusted glare before reaching for his phone. Normally he'd think about ignoring it, especially given the temptation currently in his bed to do so but he was still very aware that it could be the police. It was funny, a week ago his life completely revolved around his music and his band and the career he'd chosen for himself. He'd made well thought out plans, had known where he wanted to see his future since he'd been a boy. And yet within a few days time his plans were altered, to what extent he wasn't sure but he knew now how deeply he wanted them to be.

He looked to the number on the caller id and groaned, seeing now he should have ignored it after all. "What John?" he demanded rudely of his manager and gave her a glare as she laughed, gathered the sheet around her and began to climb out of the bed. He listened with half an ear as instead he gave his full attention towards her as she moved around the room preparing for the shower she thought she needed. Personally he enjoyed the scent of him on her but he'd leave that argument for a later day. As his manager went on about the signings and the gig they were playing later that night, his eyes watched as she began to brush the tangles from her hair. His fingers clenched with the remembered feel of having those silken strands captured by his touch, the feel of it gliding against his flesh as it turned into a curtain around them.

"Andy are you even listening to me!" John's voice suddenly yelled in his ear making Andy jump guiltily. Ruin must have seen and guessed where his mind was because she laughed and wagged a finger at him before turning and making her way into the bathroom. Andy allowed himself to sulk as he heard the resounding click of the lock telling him without words that she was going to make him be responsible. Sighing, seeing as his morning had been ruined anyway, he forced himself to pay better attention to his manager. Rising from the rumpled bed he stood and stretched for a moment before he pulled on a pair of jeans, leaving them unclasped and hanging low on his hips while he searched for his pack of smokes. As soon as the pack was found he lit one and raked a hand through his tussled hair. He could hear the sound of the water going in the bathroom and tried desperately not to imagine the water hitting and running off her soapy skin.

"I know you don't want to hear this Andy…but I think Ruin should be sent back home." The words came so far out of left field that it took Andy a moment to even register that they had been spoken. The instant he did though he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. He could hear John waiting anxiously for him to speak so he took his time and took another drag from his cigarette, letting him squirm while he tried to put his thoughts into motion. He moved around the room not because he wanted too, more that his body refused to allow him to be still for too long. He no longer thought about it or how he used to be teased for appearing almost manic sometimes.

"Since when do we start sending people home because they get hurt John? Did I not get the memo the last few times I had an accident?" His voice was calm but there was underlying steel that John had long ago learned to be respectful of. Andy might be young but that didn't mean he was easily managed. He had an intelligence that left most around him feeling ignorant, a stubbornness that was almost out of this world and a determination to make you believe him when he said he could do anything. Andy heard John's low groan as if he were in pain.

"Andy it's not even my idea, some of the others," John began, leaving Andy almost able to see him rubbing at his forehead in distress.

"Who?" Andy demanded, knowing full well that it wasn't any of the guys in the band. All of them adored Ruin and wouldn't even consider letting her go home, not when Andy had made it so clear that she was to stay with him. He could hear the hesitation in John, as if he knew that simply saying the name would displease Andy, which instantly displeased him greatly, even before he heard it.

"The reporter Heather or whatever her name is. She says she feels unsafe with her here and honestly man, I can't blame her. I don't blame Ruin either I just don't know what to do with either of them." John finally finished with a long sigh as if it had been a trial to just get it out and perhaps going up against Andy it had been.

"First off quit fucking Heather, that's the only reason she would even have the balls to stick her nose into this. Second off Ruin isn't going anywhere, not until I say so. Whoever is trying to hurt her was introduced to her here. Meaning we're responsible John. Tell Heather if she's too frightened she can take her own ass home. Is there anything else John?" practically growled into the receiver. When John once more tried to sway him Andy just finally hung up on him. He'd made his point clear; he wasn't going to tolerate anymore bullshit.

He tossed his phone on the bedside table then cursed when he realized he'd smoked his cigarette and couldn't even remember it. Frowning he reached for his pack once more and turned his head to see Ruin standing there with a towel held between her hands and her expressive face was so pensive he knew she had heard at least part of the conversation. Slowly those eyes of hers would lift to meet his and before she could even speak his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Don't. You're not leaving end of story." Andy shook his head unable to believe that she would even give it serious contemplation. Feeling his temper snap he came around the bed and stalked toward her, his eyes fierce as they pinned hers with their weight. "How could you even think of leaving after all that's happened, after last night." He swung his arm to point towards the bed and its rumpled condition.

Where most would cower to his temper and demands Ruin tightened her fingers within the towel and soon her own eyes were snapping just as fiercely. "First off I can come and go as I damn well please, I don't need nor want your permission to do so. And if you think that just because we had sex that means you own me than you have another thing coming." Anger had her twisting her fingers in the towel and as he stepped closer, so close he had to lean down just to meet her eyes, she felt the almost tangible moment when their wills collided. The electricity of it ran up and down her arms and for the first time in days she remembered her first impression of him as he tried to overwhelm her with the intensity of his gaze.

Slowly he placed his hands on the wall on either side of her head, caging her in as he narrowed his eyes and spoke low, almost deadly. "I believe we have already gone over this Kitten, I also recall just how eager you were to agree to the terms last night." When she sucked in a harsh breath he felt an instant of regret, her widening eyes only made the fist in his stomach twist but before he could soften the blow he'd dealt her she came roaring like a lion, her eyes and tone just as deadly as his.

"No one, not you or anyone else owns me. I don't care if I take a dozen men to my bed, that doesn't mean that they get that privilege. How dare you," she paused to take in a deep breath, her head twisting slightly as if she were trying to fight back the urges that threatened to spill free. When her eyes opened once more they were glittering with furious tears. "I'm so terribly sorry I was over eager last night. If I'd known this was going to happen maybe I wouldn't have been!" she shouted and shoved at his shoulders trying to force him back but he wouldn't budge. Instead he grabbed at her wrists to keep her from shoving further and pinned them there above her head, ignoring the way her little claws dug into his hands. She was furious, hurt and in no mood to be contained. She twisted and tried to bring up a knee which thankfully he caught just in the nick of time. Her struggling only continued until finally he could barely hold her without hurting her.

Cursing he released her hands only long enough pick her up, tossing her over his shoulder, and made his way towards the bed. She was hitting and kicking, her nails digging into his back as she fought hard for her freedom. He ignored it all and tossed her onto the bed, finding a brief moment of amusement as she bounced and her glorious hair tried to blind and bind her. "You're not taking my words how I intend them damn it." He accused of her and when she tried to rise, he simply pushed her back down, earning him a growl. "Did you ever stop to think about me in all this eagerness to leave? Did it ever occur to you that it might displease me? Anger me? Hurt me?" He growled when she grew still and gazed up at him with widened eyes.

"I don't give a fuck if you want to remember or not, but you gave yourself to me last night in every way, tied yourself to me and I to you. That means, as it has meant from day one, that it is my job to protect you. The very idea of you being away from me and this person following you, hurting you because I wasn't there… I can't think. It's a feeling that won't go away. And," he paused and raised his hands to rub at his face, trying to wipe away the last few moments. "Did it ever occur to you that I want you here, that I need you?" He lowered his hands and stared down at her, unbelieving that his morning had gone so far out of what he'd intended. Never would he have imagined yelling at her, let alone using his strength against her. "Did it ever fucking occur to you that I might be falling in love with you?" he shouted down at her and jerked away from the bed turning his back to her as he searched angrily for his cigarettes.

Ruin merely laid there a moment, her heart still pounding furiously from their struggling and the heat of the argument, yet at his last words it skipped and had her gazing at his back. She could see the scratch marks she left behind and instantly felt awash with guilt. Her eyes traveled along the angry red lines for a moment before she rose quietly on the bed and crawled her way up to his back. She could feel the tension radiating off of him, knew that she had hurt him as badly as he'd hurt her and the pain went deep. Slowly she reached out, afraid that he might reject her. Her bottom lip became captured between her teeth and would remain there until finally she had both of her arms wrapped around his waist with her head on the back of his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Andy." She wasn't even sure what she was apologizing for, perhaps one thing perhaps all of it, she just knew she'd hurt him and was desperate to make it better. She tightened her arms as she felt him release a breath, felt him calming down against her. She bent and brushed her lips against his shoulder, pressing them against his flesh repeatedly until she felt him fully relax against her and lean back into her hold. "Your right, it never occurred to me, not any of those things. I just…" she struggled with trying to find the right words to say, to make him understand why she'd reacted the way she had.

Andy felt her tension, understood her silence and sighed before he would turn around within her arms and capture her face between his palms, lifting up until he met her eyes. "It's okay. We're bound to get into arguments, it's only natural. I shouldn't have put my hands on you." He looked to her wrists as she brought her hands up to settle over his, he saw the light bruising that was there but wasn't sure if it had happened last night or just moments ago. Either way he vowed he would be more careful with her; he never wanted to be the one that hurt her. Not after all she'd been through.

"You didn't hurt me Andy." She whispered and when he refused to look up from her wrists she raised her hands and cupped his own face, much as he did hers. "You would never hurt me, not in that way and I know that. I didn't fear you, not once because I trust you…because I'm falling in love with you too." She smiled softly as her words finally drew his eyes up to hers once more. "I don't want to leave you; I want to stay as long as I possibly can. I just don't want anyone else getting hurt because of me, that is the only reason I wanted to leave."

Andy would shake his head at her, at himself, at the both of them really. Most people might have been frightened by what had just happened, might even second guess being with one another but if anything all it had done for him was show him exactly how perfect she was for him. No one else would have dreamed of standing there and taking him on when he was in a foul mood, yet she'd weathered the storm and had turned into her own tempest, matching him perfectly. Now it was like a calming rain as she gazed up at him with those soul-rendering eyes of hers, promising him the chance of a forever.

"No one is going to get hurt, not Heather and definitely not you." He realized his mistake then, and even found he could actually smirk at himself as he looked down into her gaze. This time when he spoke he made sure to do it correctly. "Please don't go, stay here...with me."

The smile that she gave him blossomed something warm and heavy within his chest. He didn't need to hear her answer to know she'd stay, that smile and the softness in her eyes was enough. Slowly he'd lean in and capture her lips with his, breathing her in as she melted against him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He'd give nothing more than to be able to lower her back and make up with her as was right but he had a job to do and reluctantly he admitted so did she. Forcing himself to ease back from the kiss, he kept her locked close against him with his forehead resting against hers. "Wanna run off and get married, I know of a nice little drive thru chapel that could have us wrapped up in just a few minutes." Even as he teased her, there was a part of him that wished she'd say yes and the knowledge that that was true left him feeling a little shaken.

Ruin laughed and shook her head at him, raising one hand to run her fingers through his hair. "You know you really shouldn't tease a woman about that kind of thing, she might just take you up on it." She winked then gave him a playful little shove. "Now go shower and put your war paint on, you've got hearts and panties to steal." She laughed and made a move to get off the bed only to have his arms lock around her and pull her back up against him making her eyes grow wide with confusion.

"The only heart and panties I want keeps shoving me away." He pouted at her, which only gained him giggles rather than the sympathy he was going for. Still she rolled her eyes but lifted up on her toes to fit her mouth perfectly with his, kissing him with such a sweet passion that he felt…blessed somehow, that it was his lips that she chose to deliver it too and no one else. This time he didn't try to drag the kiss deeper, to try and ensnare her senses and deliver her up into their own personal world of pleasure. Instead he appreciated what she was already giving him, allowed himself to sip rather than gorge. When finally she leaned her head back and smiled up at him so openly, so unreserved in every way, he knew what he wanted. He saw his future flashing before him, saw his dreams as they once were and what he wanted them to be now.

"You better get a move on if you want to survive your manager, besides I have work too you know?" she teased him and gave his backside a smack before she danced away from him and began to gather up her equipment yet still he didn't move. It wasn't for another couple minutes that she realized this and looked up, concern on her delicate features. "Andy, are you alright?"

"Marry me." He asked the question softly at first, his eyes meeting her shocked ones over the length of the bed. He saw her lips starting to curve at the corners as she tried to play his words off as a joke but Andy was far more than even dead serious. "Marry me."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Ruin watched him through widened eyes, still trying to find a sign upon his expression that he was teasing her. She felt her lens fall limply to the bed to rest forgotten by her camera, her fingers losing their strength due to the shock of his proposal. Her head was swimming, her heart once more racing as she turned and simply sat down on the side of the bed. He couldn't truly mean it, could he? She shook her head as if to answer her own question. No, surely not. After all they had only known each other what, a week give or take a day or two. She could feel the weight of his gaze, knew he was waiting anxiously for her response but she just couldn't seem to get her mouth to work properly.

Andy watched her, knew he'd caught her off guard, but she looked as if he'd hit her with a big truck. To be honest he felt the same, and he was the one to ask. Still, no matter how unbelievable his question was, he wasn't going back on it either. Even now as he watched her sitting there looking incredibly lost, he knew he'd not made a mistake. She was everything he could possibly want in a wife, sure he didn't know a lot of the small details about her or her life but did that really matter? Every day, for centuries, people have met and fell instantly in love. Movies and books have been written through the ages to tell the tale of this little miracle. So why couldn't it happen for them?

His grandfather used to say, "Son, when you know its right, you have to grab it and hold it tight. This old world rarely gives us such gifts. A smart man knows not to just throw that away." And Andy had always been smart. He knew in his heart and in his mind that she was the one for him, now he just had to convince her of that. Stepping forward, he came to the side of the bed that she still sat on, her eyes staring blankly out making him laugh a little inside. Well if all else fails he knew one way to shut her up at least. Crouching down in front of her he took her hands in his to draw her attention, and when she lifted those eyes of hers he smiled easily.

"I know I've shocked you, probably even scared the hell out of you, but I'm not going to take it back." He spoke softly, lifting one of his hands to tenderly brush back a lock of her hair away from her cheek. Tucking it back behind her ear, he would lower his hand once more but only to capture her hand again to bring it up to his lips. He could feel her heart thundering beneath the skin of her wrist, placed his lips there to trace and sooth. He didn't know what he had to say, what he should say. He had so many thoughts, so many voices within his mind that it was hard to sort them out and pick which to speak. It was funny to think that he could go out and perform in front of thousands, do interviews all day and night, but sitting here with this one tiny female and all his confidence and smooth talking went flying out the window.

Andy took a deep breath, pressed his lips deeply into her skin for a moment before lowering her wrist to once more capture her gaze with his. "When I was little my grandfather used to tell me the story of how he met my grandmother. How he was set to go off to war and had went out with a group of friends to a small little club. He'd just walked in when he said he saw her, getting pressured by a sailor at the bar. He said he'd never seen anything as pretty as her and when she turned and met his gaze he had known, right then and there, that he was going to spend the rest of his life convincing her to love him."

Andy smiled as he remembered that long ago conversation, how his grandmother's eyes had lit up and a soft little smile had come across her lips, a smile that was for his grandfather and his grandfather alone. He wanted that, wanted that so desperately suddenly and he wanted it only with her. "I know you think I'm crazy, hell even I think I might be a little bit, but not on this. I want to spend the rest of my life convincing you that you made the right choice in loving me. I want to see you holding our children, I want to see you furious and fighting with me, I want to hold you every time your heart breaks. We might not have known each other long, but neither did my grandparents and they were together every day till death parted them."

Andy had watched the tears gather in her eyes as he'd began speaking about his grandparents and now as he finished those glittering tears fell and each one seared his soul. For a moment he was afraid he might have said something wrong but then she slipped her hands from his and raised them to cup his face with infinite care. The pads of her thumbs would stroke over his cheeks, her hazel orbs glittered down into his incredible blue gaze and finally, finally her lips would curve into a smile that had his heart stopping. "You know, it's funny. When I was a little girl I used to dream about you, I didn't know your name of course, didn't know what you looked like, but I dreamed of you. When my friends and family would ask me what I was waiting for, why my standards were so high, I would simply say that I didn't want to waste my time on someone who wasn't going to be the one. I felt the fear, the loneliness and there were nights when all I wanted was to be held. Still, I refused to simply take comfort where I could find it because I knew that when those arms finally came around me and held me they would hold me forever."

She paused and took a deep breath, released it slowly before her eyes would dance over his face as if memorizing his every feature. "Your right, I'm scared shitless, I don't want you to wake up one day and realize you made a mistake. I don't think I could bare it if you left me…" she would have continued but his lips halted her words as he leaned in and pressed them to her mouth. He kissed her gently, with as much tenderness as he could manage before he'd lean back and met her gaze, his eyes fierce as he vows to her.

"You will never, ever have to know that pain again Kitten. I can't promise you that things won't ever get hard and that we won't have our troubles. I wish I could, I wish I could promise you I would never hurt you. That I would never make you cry. I wish I could, but we both know I can't. But the one thing I can promise you is that this feeling that I have in my heart, in my soul when I look at you isn't going to go away. It might shift, it might change in its intensity but it will never go away and I will never abandon you."

She felt those pesky tears fall once more as his words struck her soul in ways that she would never be able to explain to him. She felt the old wounds that had haunted her throughout her life slowly begin heal. When he leaned in this time, she would slip her arms around his neck and gave him her lips eagerly. She held nothing back from him; she flowed into him like warm honey as her fingers sank deeply into his hair and held him tightly to her. He drank her in, drank in the promise of love and forever that she offered him so freely. She felt so perfect in his arms, tasted like heaven and if he could pull her into him and keep her there he would. Slowly he pulled their lips apart and smiled into her eyes as he asked softly. "So…does that mean what I think it does?"

Ruin laughed softly and raised a hand to wipe at her damp face and eyes before giving a nod of her head, "Yes. Yes I'll marry you." She'd barely gotten the words out before he released a loud shout and gathered her tightly in his arms and stood them both up. She tightened her arms around his neck as he lifted her and swung her in a wide quick circle, causing her joyous laughter to spill brightly free. Andy bent his head and captured her laughter, tasted the happiness on her lips and felt that tight binding that had been wrapped around his soul finally begin to loosen.

They both knew exactly where they wanted to lead this kiss too but both knew they didn't have the time they wanted to spend, work was still demanding them no matter how tightly wrapped in their own world they wanted to be. Slowly Andy would lean back and smile down into her upturned face; her eyes were glassy with pleasure and happiness, her lips soft and swollen as they gleamed enticingly at him. He'd always thought her beautiful, as near to perfect as he'd ever seen but right now at this moment, she outshined the very sun. Slowly he'd lower his lips once more only this time he didn't try to capture her lips, those were just too tempting, instead he'd spread his kisses across her delicate features. Tracing them, gliding them like whispers across her lashes, the bridge of her nose and finally the place where that hidden dimple of hers often peaked from.

Her eyes fell closed upon a low purr, fingers would move to cup his face, tracing along his jaw line as she savored the sweetness of the moment. Ruin prayed that she would remember this moment for the rest of her life, never had she felt so much happiness, so much bliss. Still the world was closing in on them and she knew it. No matter how she'd give anything to remain in that moment with him forever, she knew they had things that were demanding their attention. A low pained groan left her as she felt his body sway into hers, knowing she was going to have to be the strong one here. "We have work, that we're already running late for." She laughed softly as Andy growled and lowered his head to her shoulder.

"At some point, in this fucking day, I'm going to get some time alone with you." Andy vowed causing Ruin to snicker. She loved the way he was so eager to be with her, knew that as time went by that feeling might wane, so she appreciated it now for all that it was worth. They forced their bodies to part and he went off to the restroom to get ready while she finished packing up her equipment. It was going to be a long day and night, she knew, but suddenly his vow of stealing her away for a secret moment between them was making it a lot easier to bare.

She was tossing her bag's strap over her shoulder when she saw her phone resting on the edge of the bed. Instantly she thought of her family and friends back home, her hand instinctively reaching for the device to call and share her good news but something stopped her half way. Perhaps it would be the wiser course of action to keep it to herself for now, just as she had the attacks. She knew they would worry, try to convince her to come home and if they found out that she had just agreed to marry a rock star she'd only known for a week… she had no doubt they might do something extreme such as send one of her brothers to come fetch her.

Her lips curved into an amused smile as she thought over and imagined the scene. It would be an utter disaster, something straight out of the movies she was sure, but at least she would look back on it later and laugh. She must have been day dreaming far longer than she'd thought because soon she felt the solid length of him against her back as he closed his arms around her and settled his lips against her ear. "What has you so amused?" he asked before trailing his lips and teeth down the line of her throat making her have to fight not to lean back against him and moan.

"Imagining my parents reaction when I tell them about you, trying to determine which brother they will send to come bring me home and my odds of success with each one." She laughed softly then turned and smiled as she saw him in all of his dark glory. Her eyes turned playful as she gave him a quick squeeze. "Then again, if you look like that I think it might swing a bit in my favor. They might be a little too scared to mess with you."

Andy chuckled and shook his head at her antics before releasing her to pick up her other bag and grabbed his coat before holding open the door for her. "We could always elope you know. Go off somewhere romantic and alone. No need to worry about an annulment and by the time we got back there would be nothing they could do about it." Now that he thought about it, it didn't really seem like that bad of an idea to him.

Apparently his bride-to-be had other thoughts as she laughed and moved past him to take the stairs down to the living room of his home, already as comfortable within as he was. "Oh no, I'm afraid you're going to have to go through the whole big ordeal." She turned then as she settled on the main floor and walked herself backwards to the door so she could meet his eyes and tease him properly. "I only plan on getting married one time Mr. Biersack, so you're just going to have to man up about it." Her hand was closing over the doorknob when Andy closed his hand over hers and pressed her back against the door, trapping her there between it and him.

"You will only be getting married once, you will only wear my rings on your fingers and if…if… I must do the whole wedding ordeal and meet the folks," he paused to give a dramatic sigh and shake of his head, "well then I guess I'll just have to deal with it." He smiled down and lowered his head about to taste her lips only to stop just a whisper away, pleased to hear her little whimper of displeasure no matter how well she tried to hide it from him, "Or I'll wait till we're in Vegas, get you nice and drunk off your ass and convince you it's the right thing to do."

Ruin gasped and slapped at his chest, her eyes going into a playful glare. "You wouldn't dare!" And it shown in her eyes that she truly believed he wouldn't, so Andy would trail his lips to her ear and deliver a sharp little nip to her lobe before growling within the delicate shell. "If it meant finally having you completely and utterly mine in every way, with no one able to say otherwise…I wouldn't count it out of possibilities."

Ruin blinked, unclear whether he was telling the truth or just teasing her. Her lips parted several times to make a comment, to try and win back the argument but well, what could one possibly say to such a statement. Andy knew he had her speechless, took pride in the moment and let his smugness show within his eyes and on his lips. That of course got her attention. Huffing, she turned and forced the door to open so she could breeze through, leaving him to close and lock up after them. She was still shaking her head at him as she opened the car door and eased inside.

She was going to have to get better at these little verbal spars if she was going to be able to hold her own with him that much was obvious. Unfortunately that was easier said than done when one was going up against such a package. As he joined her in the car he still wore that smug little smile on his lips, and when she crossed her arms beneath her breasts and gave him a glare he merely chuckled and reached to grab her hand pulling it from its position on her ribs and brought it up to his lips. "I love you too Kitten." Andy heard her mumbled grumbles but only chuckled, because her hand remained in his and after but a second it gave a light squeeze to his fingers. His kitten tried so hard to be vicious; it was rather amusing, especially when all she truly wanted to do was purr.


	13. Chapter 13

Time always seems to move swiftly when life seems to be going exactly how you dream. It offers you no time to sit and think; to take in the moments so that when you think back on them years later, they are crisp and full of detail. Instead those moments that you try to grasp onto so hard and tightly, are the ones that are but a whisper in your thoughts, too fragile to grasp. She knew that when she was older, when she truly needed these memories to sustain her, most of them would forever be beyond her reach. As she lay there listening to the sounds of the world rush by, her body stretched out alongside Andy's; her back resting against his chest, she thought of time and memories. She prayed that she'd be able to remember every second of her time together with him, even if she knew that it was an impossible request.

Her eyes strayed to the large windows that lined the side of the bus and gave a little sigh, her lips curving when she felt Andy's arms tighten their hold around her. She could feel his lips as they shifted against her hair; hear him breathe in deeply as he slowly awoke from his nap. She looked down to their joined hands as they rested low against her stomach; saw the simple black bands of tape that covered their ring fingers. They had decided that for now they would keep their engagement as secret as possible, except for Andy's band mate's of course. Andy was afraid that if she really did have a stalker, news of their upcoming nuptials would throw him into a tailspin.

Personally Ruin was pretty sure that whoever had tried to harm her when they had been in California had either been arrested for another crime or when they had started the tour, they had left him behind. Andy didn't want to take the chance, not at least until they heard back from the detective. She understood, and honestly she wasn't going to complain that the man she was going to tie herself too forever wanted to protect her. She just wanted to share the news with her loved ones. She wanted to call her parents, her brothers and friends; she wanted to shout to the world that she was finally happy. She knew she'd get that chance once everything was settled; it just seemed so long away.

"A penny for your thoughts?" came the sleep filled deep voice, muffled by the mass of her hair. Her own lips curved as her hands tightened on his, amazed at the feelings that swamped her with just the sound of his voice. "Uh oh, a long pause…that bad huh?" he continued to tease her causing her to laugh and tilt her head back against his shoulder so she can turn her gaze up towards him. She felt her heart skip its normal beat when she gazed into those blue eyes of his. Quietly she wondered if she'd ever get used to their affect, prayed that she never did.

"How could my thoughts possibly be bad when I'm right here where I want to be, with the person I want to be with?" she questioned him, the last word spoken against the flesh of his lips as he dips his own head and captures her, so completely, with the taste and feel of his lips against hers. Lazy warmth slowly made its way through her limbs, making her feel heavy and slow as his mouth grazed across hers, refusing the deeper embrace that he knew she wanted. The last few weeks with her on tour had been amazing as well as a test of will. Even as Andy turned his body slightly so that he could pull her front flush against his he knew that he couldn't give in to the desire that leapt and danced every time he touched her.

Giving voice to his frustration he groaned deeply as her small hand slipped under his shirt to play and torment up his back, his arms tightening their hold on her to stop her from her teasing squirms and his own need to touch and explore. "Next tour, we get our own bus." He vowed against her lips, drinking in her sweet laughter as he finally deepened the embrace to the level she'd been urging. His fingers slide up from their remaining joined hand and bury themselves into the silk of her hair, holding her captive as he takes as much as he's allowed, taunted by the knowledge of how much she was willing to give.

It was so hard to pull back from the flames but with a sigh from the both of them they reluctantly pulled back and met each other's gazes once more. She was the first one to break the silence as she lifted her hand away from his back to trail the tips of her fingers along the line of his jaw. "Stolen moments in storage rooms, dressing rooms and whatever other rooms we can find not enough for you now?" she grinned and laughed softly at his disgruntled expression. Like a little boy shown his favorite toy only to then be told he'd have to go bathe to be able to play with it.

"If I had my way the only time you'd be allowed out of a bed would be to shower and I promise I'd be there for that too." He grinned and leaned down to nip at her lip before finishing his thought. "I'm sick of having to sneak around with you, even when we know we're safe to be together freely, there's always another person around or no room or…" he was forced to pause as she placed a finger against his lips and grinned up at him.

"I believe it was you that wanted this arrangement. We could easily get a hotel room in the cities we stop at you know?" a suggestion she'd made numerous times, each time she'd see the temptation to give in grown within his eyes, each time stronger than the last but just like those times before he'd pull himself back right before he agreed and would shake his head as he did now.

"We've talked about this Kitten, you're not safe in a hotel, not without me or someone I trust with you and with us having interviews, signings and the shows… the possibility of you being alone is high. I refuse to allow anything else to happen to you." There was a growl to his tone that she knew better than to argue with, so why she tried she would never really understand. Perhaps it was because she enjoyed the challenge, she loved the fact that he wouldn't just eagerly fall in line with her and more importantly he didn't expect her to follow him either. Well not really, his arrogance and alpha male behavior sometimes got the better of him, but no matter how badly he wanted to make her obey, he never forced it. He allowed her to argue her point, even would allow himself to be swayed a time or two but when it came to her safety, not even she could get him to let go just a little. That didn't mean she couldn't still try.

Sighing she would sit up and curl her legs beneath her, her eyes never leaving his as he situated himself as well, both of them preparing for the conversation to come. Ruin shook her head as he crossed his arms stubbornly across his chest and merely lifted an eyebrow as if to tell her to begin to waste her breath any time she wished. Why was it again that she'd thought arrogance was attractive? "Andy, I love you, but you're being completely unreasonable. Nothing suspicious at all has happened since the store, we are hundreds of miles away from California, and honestly what are you going to do when the tours over and I have to leave to join other bands? I can't just stop my life you know."

"Yes you can." Andy put in stubbornly but even before she narrowed her eyes dangerously he would hold up a hand. "I know that's not fair of me to even think, let alone say but damn it, do you really need to put yourself in so much danger over taking some pictures? And before you get riled and start clawing at me hear me out. This isn't the photography that you wanted to do, you love portraits and scenery, nature not some rock concert with throngs of people and no beauty. You could quiet going on tours, find a job that offered you what you really want to do."

Ruin sighed and shook her head before lifting a hand to pinch at the bridge of her nose. "You make it sound so easy Andy, this is all you've ever wanted to do and you went out and did it. And I admire you for that; I hope it's a trait that never leaves you. But you don't know what it's like to struggle, to have jobs that are meaningless and bills that you can't pay. I would love nothing more than to put some work in a gallery and have people from all over come and look at it, but it's not good enough Andy. I know that and so do the gallery owners that turned me away when I first tried. I need this job, and I happen to love it."

Andy growled and it was his turn to sit up and rake a hand through his hair. "Why do you always have to be so fucking stubborn? You know as well as I do that you wouldn't need to work. You could take pictures when and how you wanted. Screw those galleries that turned you away, I'll fucking buy you your own gallery if I have too. A pay check isn't worth your life. And you love this job because this is your first tour and it was with us. What if the next band isn't as welcoming? What if the next band decides that you're just a little too cute? And if you think none of them would hurt you, you're sadly mistaken."

"So you're going to try and scare me into giving in to you?" she asked almost incredulously. Rising from the couch she stood carefully, still a little unused to walking in a moving vehicle. She paced for a second only to turn and glare at him. "I don't need you to take care of me. I don't need you to buy a fucking gallery just so I can put my photo's somewhere. If they aren't good enough to be in someone else's having them in my own wouldn't make them any better." Growling under her breath she'd suddenly burst out in volume, giving voice to her frustrations with him. "So I should just give up my dream because you don't think its safe enough is that it?"

It was Andy's turn to rise now, he stalked towards her and grabbed her upper arms and pulled her up close to him as he bent down a little so that he could meet her eyes as he towered over her. "This isn't your dream damn it, I'm trying to get you to live your dream but your just being stubborn as always and wanting to hear only what you want to hear."

Ruin's eyes widened briefly for a moment before they would narrow once more and her small hands would settle on his chest to give him a shove that moved him nowhere. "Yea, well I also have a dream of being married to a man that's home every night with children and a fucking dog. Does that mean I should give you up to go chase that dream?" She challenged, one eyebrow rising as if daring him to say anything.

"That's not the same fucking thing and you know it. I would never put you in danger nor would I ever take what you weren't willing to give me unlike some of the guys that make music their career. I can do all that for you, with the exception of being home every night. Why are we even talking about this, one thing has absolutely nothing to even fucking do with the other!" he shouted at her just as the bus rolled to a stop causing them to collide with one another. Dead silence surrounded them for a moment before they could hear one of the guys yelling for Andy. Tension clung to them until finally she felt his hands relaxing upon her arms, turning the angry act into an apologetic caress. She knew she'd bare the bruises of his hold later but she didn't care, she knew the difference between what had happened and abuse even if he looked at himself like a monster afterwards.

Already she could see the regret birthing in his eyes but before she could sooth him, to try and make the situation right he would interrupt her thoughts. "I have to go. Don't go wandering off; we'll finish this later tonight." Andy gazed briefly in her eyes, wanted nothing more than to bend and press his lips to her forehead to reassure her that all was going to be well but instead he would release her and turn to make his way out of the back room of the bus and towards his band mates. He was still too angry, to hurt to apologize, the wound her words had surprisingly caused started out like a dull ache but the longer it went the bigger and more painful it grew.

Even as he was smiling and taking pictures with his fans and entertaining the masses he couldn't help but think those words over. Was he keeping her back from something simply by loving her so much? He knew that everyone that knew thought they were absolutely insane for wanting to get married; what if there was some truth to it? What if there was a reason they kept saying it over and over? Yet the idea of letting her go, it simply went against every instinct, every desire he'd ever had. He was a selfish ass he knew, but was he really this selfish? If he let her go, despite all that, she'd have that life she wanted. The husband and children, the safety that he knew no matter how badly he might want to promise he could give her, he might not be able to.

All day and into the evening these thoughts plagued him, leaving him unable to even tell what city he was in. It was like his body was simply taking over the tasks that he could do in his sleep, letting his brain focus on his thoughts making the day feel like a fog. When he entered the bus to grab his gear to get ready for the show he expected to find her there, curled up in the corner of one of the sofa's writing to help calm her mind but when he saw no sign of her he felt a panic consume him that made him nearly weak in his knees. He stormed through the bus, looking in every little nook and cranny that she might be hiding in and when still he couldn't find her, his first thought wasn't of the stalker, but that she'd left him.

Why wouldn't she? He'd practically pushed her out the door, demanding that she give up the thing that she loved to do and then to know he would never be able to give her what she truly wanted…could he blame her? Still knowing that didn't stop the pain, the crushing blow to his soul that stole his breath and the color out of his world. And there was a part of him that was pissed off, one little argument and she went running off? Did she expect him to just sit here and accept this? Rising from the couch he hadn't even realized he'd fallen onto he took one of the pillows and chunked it across the room in a useless fit of anger. He could hear John yelling at him to hurry, that the show was to go on in just a few minutes but all he could think was that she'd left him.

Somehow he'd made it onto the stage and began the set, his body again taking over when his mind simply couldn't. It was a small little club that was dark and dank and fit his mood completely. His anger and pain must have truly been coming through his mic because even the fans seemed swept up by his emotions. He studied their faces, read the understanding that seemed to be coming through. And then as he came to the last song of their set he saw her, striding through the doors in clothes that were stylish and unique that screamed Ruin, but was hardly the leathers and halters that most the women in the club were wearing. It didn't matter though; heated and eager eyes fell on her like a pack of hyenas. Perhaps it was because she was so obviously different than the other women there. Somehow more wholesome and pure even though she moved with a sensual grace that came through no matter what situation she found herself in.

There was a goodness that came from her that made you want to reach out and touch, to take that goodness into yourself. Andy could barely wait to sing the last verse and get the hell off the stage to go to her, to ask her where she'd gone and to demand that she vow never to just disappear on him again. Only the calming hand of Jake on his shoulder kept him from leaping out into the crowed to go to her. Wasn't it him that had wanted to pretend there was nothing going on between them to keep her safe? At the moment he didn't give a shit but he knew that Jake was right to stop him. As he walked off the stage and behind the curtain he saw John there and rushed to stop him from leaving to do whatever it was he paid him to do. "Go get Ruin, now." He barked and didn't wait to see if he would be obeyed.

He paced like a wild animal, smoking a cigarette like it was going out of style, ready to claw at the walls until he heard her voice come from behind him. "Andy, what's wrong? John said you looked like you might be on the verge of losing your mind-"

She would have said more but she suddenly found herself captured by his arms and his mouth crashed atop hers so suddenly she even squealed with surprise. Her hands gripped into the vest at his chest as he claimed her lips and made her head spin like crazy, her knees going weak. If she ever wanted to know what it was like to ravished, she no longer had any questions. She wasn't even aware that they were moving until he pushed her threw a door before turning swiftly to pin her there against it after kicking it closed and turning the lock.

Hazel orbs were wide with surprise as she gazed up into the frenzied blue eyes of her fiancé, her hands would come up from his chest to gently cup his face within her small hands, her features twisting with concern. "Andy what's wrong?"

Andy pressed his forehead to hers, his breathing rapid as he closed his eyes and breathed her in, surrounded himself with the feel of her. "Don't ever…do that to me… again." He panted between breaths. Ruin frowned confused but before she could ask he would shake his head to silence her and continued. "I thought you had left me."

Ruin blinked then rushed to shake her head, the fingers that held his face tightened in their need to convey just how wrong he was. "Why on earth would you think that, just because we had an argument? Andy I don't run away, especially from those that I love and want. I just needed to think, about everything, about what you said, what I said. I knew you'd be upset if I went alone so I had one of the roadies go with me. There's a small park around the corner and I just sort of sat and thought for awhile before I came back. I saw that I'd missed you before the show so I figured I might as well get to see it for a change without a camera in my face." She smiled towards the end, hoping to see him relax but instead he merely shook his head and repeated that he'd thought she'd left him. Ruin felt his lips as they traced over her features like the sweetness of a butterfly kiss. It felt almost as if he were mapping out her facial structure to keep within his memory but in the end his lips came home to hers. Groaning she would slide her arms around his neck and lift herself up against him, pressing herself close because she knew he needed it.

There was no sweetness in this claiming; his lips left hers only long enough to bite at her neck while his hands worked themselves under her dress. Ruin whimpered, her nails biting into his flesh as he moved to wrap her legs around his waist, rolling her toward his seeking fingers, crying out when they sank into the wet heat of her body. Her head fell back against the wood of the door as pleasure crashed over her and need had her grinding against him, tightening herself around his fingers as she silently begged him to complete what he'd started. For once his fans behind that door didn't matter. Knowing his manager would be furious he was late for the signings didn't matter to him. As he jerked his jeans open and freed himself the only thing at that moment was sinking himself so deep inside of her that she would feel him with her always.

That's exactly what he did. He thrust almost violently into her causing her to scream out and wrap herself tighter around him. Ruin clung to Andy as he released his anger and fear into her, answered with her the sweetness of her love, her forgiveness for the fact he was only being himself. His hands were rough as they gripped and traveled over her supple flesh, bruising in their urgency but she felt no pain, she only begged for more when he allowed her mouth free enough to speak. Their sudden burst of passion didn't last long before they both cried out as release swept them along and had them falling limply back against the door breathless and sweating.

"You know…if this is what happens every time we argue…" she teased him and leaned back to meet his gaze as slowly he allowed her feet to lower to the ground once more so they could begin to straighten each other's clothing.

"Yea well, let's not put that theory to test okay?" he chuckled then kissed her lips gently, tenderly in comparison to just a few moments ago and when he lifted his head and saw those kiss swollen lips curve into the smile she gave that could make his knees week he bent and kissed them again before forcing himself to step away. "Take another one of those roadies and go get a hotel room for us and I'll join you there after the signings."

His words caused her to give a happy squeal and soon he was forced to catch her as she threw herself in a hug against him making him chuckle and stroke her back. "Don't count this as a victory even though I know you already do. We'll talk, and I mean talk, when I get there. For now…just know I love you more than life and definitely more than any dream." He kissed the tip of her nose and slipped out of the room to again join his band while she took a moment to catch her breath and gave a triumphant smile as she leaned against the door. Regardless of his demand she did count this as a victory, now to just decide what she was willing to compromise on. That could come later, for now she had an evening to plan and a hotel to get. A brilliant smile upon her face she slipped from the room and took to her mission with bubbling enthusiasm unaware that someone else had been listening from the room next door, oblivious to the fact that this person had been waiting too long to for the opportunity that she and Andy had so unwillingly given him. As Ruin stepped out to make her plans, he stepped unseen from the other room and into the shadows, melting easily amongst the crowed to make his own.


	14. ---Update---

-Update-

I would like to take this time as the author to apologize for these last two chapters. I was feeling doubt about them and the way that it all ended and its because of a dear fan of this story who had the courage to stand up and force me to admit my failure that I am taking these two chapters down and will rewrite them as they need to be. I hope that you all give me the chance to do this and be patient with me as I achieve the ending that you all deserve.

B.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Ruin could hear the rain as it fell upon the glass doors that lead out to a balcony that boasted a magnificent view of the city. She knew that she'd been perhaps a little silly to rent the penthouse suite instead of just a normal room, but she wanted t his night to be special. She wasn't sure why but there seemed to be a charge in the air that had little to do with the storm brewing outside. She leans and begins to light the little tea light candles she'd placed along the frame of the floor to ceiling windows that lined the living area. They were surrounded by brilliant red petals from just one of the few dozens of roses she'd ordered. She privately wondered what her accountant would think when he got this bill. A giggle slips free at the thought and the corners of her lips lift in a mischievous grin, hoping that she was around when he got it, just to see his face.

Standing back up she bites down on her lip as she turns and takes a final glance about the room as she raises the long match stick and blows gently to extinguish the flame. Before the fireplace was a beautiful fur rug that had a bucket of ice and the best wine in the establishment resting near with two empty glasses simply waiting to be filled. The fire was lit casting a golden hue over everything it's light touched making things seem even more inviting than they already were. It was one reason that she'd chosen this suite, it wasn't the typical cold leathers and metal that most penthouses seemed to have with it's modern lines and reflective surfaces. Instead it held overstuffed furniture with gleaming woods and white fabrics. Crystal and glass were placed in key places to dazzle the viewer with its twinkle.

It held a woman's touch turning the elegant into sensual, the cold into inviting. It made her smile simply being in the room and the bedroom was even better. Figuring that it was time to get ready she moved into it's direction and pushed open the two doors that led into the massive room, it's size bigger than her apartment at home. One wall was dedicated to windows that showed the glittering lights of the city below only better than the living room it also showcased the hotel's extensive gardens. She had never understood how people could live in hotels but after finding this little jewel she finally got it. Sitting pretty at the top of the world. Making her way to the king size bed she trailed her fingers along the thick wood pillar and the silk curtain that was wrapped for the moment around it as her her eyes settled on the box that was placed on the mattress.

She still wasn't entirely sure that she wasn't going completely overboard with the whole evening but as she lifted the top off the box and again looked to the beautiful green silk, she just couldn't help but want to feel it against her skin. She'd never really thought of herself as a sexy person, one who could walk into the room and demand attention, but in this it gave her a feeling of boldness she'd never felt before. Letting the lush bathrobe fall off her shoulders she stood there nude as lightening flashed and the flickering firelight of the bedroom fireplace cast their glows upon her body, one turning her pale while the other turned her tawny. Lifting the nightgown out of it's paper prison she held it up and once more took in the black lace of the cups that would leave most of her breasts exposed and blushes once more.

It had taken every ounce of courage she had to purchase this little number but it would all be worth it if it garnered her the reaction that she was hoping for as soon as Andy saw it. Sliding it over her head she slips her arms through the black velvet bows that was it's straps and then smoothed it over her curves, feeling the hem dance daringly high at the tops of her thighs. Feeling her nipples harden in the cool night air that even the fire couldn't quiet hide, she quickly slips the matching robe on and ties it loosely at her waist. Picking up the box she placed it in the large walk in closet and shut the doors to turn and glance around the room nervously.

She wanted tonight to go so perfectly that she felt nervous, then silly for feeling nervous.

Shaking her head at herself she moves to the bed to fluff the pillows for perhaps the hundredth time, her mind drifting to the previous few hours she'd spent since last seeing Andy. It had taken her what seemed like an eternity to find a roadie to help her in her mission but she'd finally discovered Henry outside smoking a cigarette away from all the chaos of backstage. She'd always liked Henry, he was that quiet sort who only seemed to feel the need to speak when he thought it was worth it and though others called him cold she understood the need to keep others at a distance. She'd always gone out of her way to give him a kind good morning and had even brought him a coffee a time or too, there was just something in his eyes that spoke of such heartbreaking loneliness she couldn't simply ignore him as the others did.

Still she had been surprised when he'd gladly offered to escort her around, even when she told him of the places that she needed to go. Henry had merely shrugged his shoulders and smirked "I'm secure enough in my manhood I can hold your purse while you try on naughty's love." which of course had made her laugh and clasp his large arm eagerly as she lead him on her little adventure. When it came to choosing the hotel she'd appreciated his suggestion of the Hyatt, on the grounds of having the best security, a suggestion she was quick to listen too. But when he'd moved to enter the lingerie store with her she'd looked at him like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Where do you think your going?" she'd squeaked making him give that annoying little smirk once more before he'd thrown his arm around her shoulders and steered her towards the back of the shop, totally disregarding her sudden nerves.

"How do you women think you know what a man finds sexy if you don't ask a man? Besides, don't worry little rabbit, I won't bite you. Your not my type." he'd winked then and she'd instantly relaxed, not sure why her heart gave a little jump at the term of endearment but she'd chosen to ignore that and focus on the fact that she most definitely wasn't his type. She watched him eying up the sales clerk behind the counter and giggled, yep didn't even come with the right equipment. Still it wasn't bad having a guy there to guide her in what Andy would like, what would turn him on.

Modeling it however was something all together different. It had taken him pissing her off to get her to come storming out of the changing room and it wasn't until she was half way through her rant that she'd realized too late what he'd done. Even now she couldn't help but smirk and shake her head at him. Arrogant bastard. However that shyness had melted away the instant she'd slid this piece on for the first time. She'd almost danced out of the little stall and when he'd been forced to sit up and she felt the heat of his gaze as it traveled along her frame she'd almost purred with feminine satisfaction. Henry had even blushed when she'd cleared her throat playfully and it nearly made her bounce happily.

A fact that she teased him over the rest of their shopping trip making him growl in frustration on a few occasions which only caused her to giggle delightedly. It wasn't often that she could feel comfortable with a man, especially one who was as buff as Henry but not once, not even in the lingerie shop had he made her feel uncomfortable. If anything she felt safe with him and that was a feeling she didn't experience often. They had argued over how she should do her hair and though she still thought it was a waste of time she'd finally agreed and piled her hair in loose curls atop her head with little wisps falling down to tease at her throat and cheeks with each movement she made.

She hated to admit it but as she glanced up and caught her reflection in the mirror she had to agree he was right. Grumbling at the notion she released the pillow and made her way around the bed to look at the clock there upon the mantle. It had been two hours since the signings were scheduled to be over, Andy should have been here at least an hour ago even with traffic. She could feel the tension begin to cramp up and roll along her spine but she tried to fight it, forcing a slow release of breath as she told herself over and over that she was being silly and that Andy was fine.

Even as a child she'd had terrible anxiety any time someone was running later than she thought they should be, sometimes moving into full blown panic attacks if she wasn't able to reach them in enough time. She hated the feeling of helplessness that always came over her when it was over. There was nothing worse then not even being able to control your own mind. Luckily it rarely happened now with things like cell phones and text messaging available to almost everyone. Straightening her shoulders she made her way back into the living room where she'd left her purse so she could take advantage of said modern technology.

After a feverish search that ended up with her purse's contents being dumped out and replaced twice she finally tossed it down and turned swiftly causing the robe to brush against her ankles as she began to search the living room thinking maybe she'd put it down somewhere even though she knew she hadn't had it out since arriving in the suite. The panic began to return as the storm outside grew in it's own intensity and when she heard the faint sound of sirens from below she couldn't help the sudden vision of twisted metal and broken glass that always came. Whimpering she stumbled back and raised her hands to press the heels of her palms against her eyes as she tried to force the vision away.

So lost in it she almost didn't hear the sound of knocking coming from the door but as soon as she fully grasped it she ran forward and tossed the door wide open with a bright smile, "Thank god there you are..." but that smile quickly began to die as she saw Henry standing where Andy should have been. He looked soaked to the bone and his face held an expression somewhere between sympathy and frustration as he grabbed her elbow and gently pressed her back into the room as he entered and closed the door behind him, twisting the lock.

That sound snapped her from her thoughts and instantly fear leaps to life within her eyes as she jerked her arm from his grasp and took hasty steps back. "What are you doing here Henry...where's Andy? Whats wrong, somethings wrong I know." she felt herself rambling and tried to rein it back, knowing she couldn't afford to let her mind slip in a time like this. She watched as he held his hands up to her and cautiously took steps to follow her retreat making her heart race and her eyes to dart across the room looking for an escape even before he began to speak.

"Calm yourself down little rabbit I'm not going to hurt you, I'm not like the others." he whispered the last making her eyes race back to his as a frown twisted her lips. Her retreat halted as she tried to make sense of his words and why that damn nickname seemed so familiar to her. "Andy's alright." He said the last and for a moment her eyes closed as sheer relief washed over her making her knees go weak but his strong arms caught her and helped her to remain standing.

"Hey now, I got you...there you go, shh just take in deep breaths and release them slow, it helps." he advised her as he trailed a hand over the back of her head in soothing strokes and even as she wanted to jump away from him she found that she couldn't do anything but obey and soon her breathing started to slowly even out and her heart race went back to something close to normal. She felt him chuckle, the sound rumbling in his chest where her cheek was pressed.

"Your heart always did go a million miles a minute, just like a little rabbit." Henry teased her and with a shocked gasp she felt so many memories fall into place with a click. A past she'd tried so desperately to forget swept over her once more and had her whimpering as images flashed behind her eyes. All those mean dirty faces as they laughed down at her as they poked her with those hot knitting needles, they're hurtful hands grabbing fist fulls of her hair and yanking as they called her names she hadn't even understood at the time.

For a moment she could smell the putrid stench of piss and body odor, of sex and drugs and it had her closing her eyes tight as she buries her face deeper into Henry's chest trying to breath in his cologne to try and battle her senses. She could vaguely hear him trying to sooth her as her fingers clench into the sleeves of his shirt as she felt the belt coming down on her back just as if she were there, back in that hell whole.

"Brandy, look at me. Now" Henry ordered and it was the sound of her name on his lips that had her looking up and meeting his eyes, eyes now that were so achingly familiar to her she couldn't believe she hadn't recognized them before. She felt the pain fading and her breathing evening as she remembered the little boy, no more than a few years older who had bravely stood before her and taken the attention away from her, sacrificing his own little body to keep her safe from their evil intentions. Quiet sobs wracked her frame then as she remembered curling up in the corner of that filthy room, her eyes locked with his as the punished him for his bravery.

Quickly she grabbed his arm and began to roll the sleeves up almost frantic to see the scars she knew would be there. She traced them once they were bare and tears fell from her eyes and onto his skin, she knew every single one as if they were her own...because they should have been. Finally she'd lift her tearful eyes up to his and found him smiling patiently as he waited for her to grasp what he'd known all along.

"Why...why didn't you tell me?" she demanded quietly as she took a small step back needing space and instantly his arms would drop allowing her to be free. She had so many questions, from what he was doing there to what he'd been doing to how had he gotten free. There were just too many to even be able to sort out so she started with the easiest and at the moment most important to her.

"I was going too. I recognized you the instant that the guys brought you backstage that first time," when she raised an eyebrow in question Henry chuckled and smirked at her, "trust me doll, no one could forget eyes like yours." When she blushed his smirk grew and he raised a hand to run his fingers through his wet hair reminding him sharply of why he was there in the first place.

"I was waiting to be able to catch you alone, which believe me was difficult with Andy hovering around you from the start." he grumbled and it was her turn to smirk a little, the sight of it had him smiling himself before he continued. "But then I overheard Heather talking one night on that phone of hers and I realized quickly that there was something off with her."

Ruin gave a nod of her head, she'd overheard one of those phone calls herself and knew instantly what he was talking about. Still, what did Heather have to do with anything? She was about to ask that when he continued answering her unspoken question.

"I knew she was going to be trouble for the guys, never dreamed she'd be a danger to you until I heard her call in a favor to have your room wrecked. I'm sorry I didn't warn you that was going to happen but I had to know if she was all bark or if she was willing to bite, and you weren't in immediate danger so I figured it was safe to give her this little bit of leash to hang herself on. When it actually happened I realized just how dangerous she truly was so I started to follow you, keeping an eye on you but I didn't want anyone knowing, if she knew I was watching she'd be more careful and I needed her careless."

Sighing he turned and began to pace leaving her to rub at her arms as a sudden chill came over her that had little to do with her damp clothes from having been pressed to him. She knew that the other woman had been a little off but what had she ever done to cause her to feel so threatened? "I don't understand...why me? I mean even Andy has said, they've had other reporters and photographers with them so why was she so threatened by me?" she paused and then looked at him as she paled slightly. "The store..."

"I tried to get to you before that fucker had the chance to touch you but he was faster than I figured. I yelled out just as that doctor came from inside the store and it was enough to scare him off. I hated leaving you there but I had to follow him and found out where they stayed because I knew it was over yet. As for why she's doing all this I have not a fucking clue but right now that doesn't matter."

There was something about his tone that had her looking up with a frown and she noticed the fierce look that had suddenly come in his eyes and she knew that there was more, more that she didn't want to hear but knew that she had to know. She could tell that he was battling something and it wounded her deeply to know that even after all these years, he was still trying so hard to protect her. Stepping forward she moved into his path to halt his pacing and gently lifted a hand to cup his cheek in her hold. "Whatever it is...I trust you."

That seemed to reach him and as he raised a hand to gently wrap her wrist in his grasp he gave a nod. "She hired them again, this time they aren't coming to just scare you. I've already talked to Andy, he knows what's happening and he's called the police, we just have to wait on these assholes now. But...I need you to be safe. I can't handle the situation if I'm worried about you."

"I'm not leaving you to face these creeps alone Henry! You can just forget it! You've been hurt enough over me I won't let you get hurt again." she urged but she had little time to continue her point because he was suddenly dragging her to the bedroom and to the bathroom that was connected. He tossed her roughly within before closing the door behind him, breaking the handle sufficiently locking her within.

Ruin screamed and ran at the door banging on it with her fists before trying the handle even though she knew it was pointless. She could hear his voice coming from the other side and felt tears falling once more as she begged him to let her out over his words. "I can't let you get hurt Brandy. I hope you'll forgive me for this but...I have to keep you safe...just remember to breath and I swear you won't be in there long."

"Henry no! let me out please... please I'll stay in the bedroom and I'll be quiet please...please don't leave me in here...Henry!" she cried as she pounded on the door and finally sank to the floor as sobs left her. She hit the door behind her until her hands hurt and finally she'd crawl away from it knowing he wasn't going to let her own. Curling up in the corner she hugged her knees to her and pressed her hands to her eyes as she struggled to ignore the growing overpowering darkness that begins to close in on her. She could feel her lungs begin to seize up on her and it took every ounce of willpower she had to keep from completely loosing it as the sounds of yells and struggles came to her from within the penthouse. "Please...please I'll be a good girl please just let me out." she whispered to herself over and over as she rocked back and forth trying to shut it all out, to retreat to the safe place she'd created for herself.

Ruin screamed as the door was suddenly kicked open and for a horrible moment she was caught somewhere between fearful memories and her terror of the moment, thinking that they had broken past Henry. But then she caught sight of the brilliant blue orbs of the intruder and gave a cry as she quickly rose and rushed into his outstretched arms, sobbing into him as she clings like a second skin, her heart racing, matching the tattoo of his own against her chest.

"Thank god, I was so fucking worried baby." Andy's deep voice came within her ear as his hands roamed her body as if searching her for any injuries but loath to release her to check her properly. She was perfectly happy with that, happy to let his arms push back the fear of the last hour and replace it with the safety she'd come to know in his hold.

"Come on, lets get you out of here." he breathed against her temple and she was barely aware she'd given a nod before he turned them and keeping one arm wrapped tightly around her shoulders he steered her into the living room and she was allowed to see the complete destruction for the first time making her gasp.

"Henry..."

"I'm here rabbit." came his voice from the entrance as he thrust the second guy into the waiting hold of the police officer to follow the first out. As soon as he turned and she was able to get a good look at the swelling of his left eye and the right side of his jaw she gave a cry and ran forward wrapping him in her arms as she cried into his chest.

Andy's eyes never left the pair across the room even as he felt the familiar hand of his father on his shoulder as it gave him a comforting squeeze. "I know what it took to not be the hero this time, but she's going to need you now more than ever. It was his job this time to keep her safe, it's your job to pull her back together. That's just as important son."

Andy gave a reluctant nod of his head, knowing his father was right but even now his blood boiled with the knowledge that he couldn't be here. That his task had been given to another and seeing his woman swallowed up in his arms rather than his own just twisted that dagger deeper into his wounded pride. That being said though he knew how deeply indebted he was to Henry and it was this knowledge that had his possessive nature coming to heel. Just then there was the resounding sound of a slap through the living room and Andy's eyes widened as Ruin began to give Henry a coming to Jesus meeting over locking her in that bathroom. Chuckling he turned and winked at his father. "It's going to sting for awhile, but that definitely helps."

They both laughed and watched on in amusement for quiet some time before Andy would finally take pity on the squirming hero and called for her, opening his arm for her. "Ruin, that's enough. Come." he instructed and smiled to her as she gave Henry one last glare before she quickly returned to his side, tucking herself close to him where she belonged.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Andy couldn't help but keep casting glances towards Ruin as he drove them back to the Hyatt from the police station. She looked so small wrapped up in his jacket curled in her seat with her head pressed to the cool glass as she watched the world go by them in silence. He was beginning to fully understand the message his father had tried to give him earlier about putting back the pieces that this night had blown apart. He could already see it, her natural inner glow was dampened and all that he could see when he caught her eyes was the haunting shadow of memories unleashed.

"Hey." he spoke gently not wanting to startle her but wanting to drag her back from wherever it was that she'd gone too. It took a moment but when finally she dragged her eyes to his he would offer her a soft smile and lifts her hand, clasped in his, to his lips to press a gentle kiss to the back. "Whatever it is your remembering, wherever it is your going...it's in the past and you can't change it. Your not that person anymore and they cant hurt you anymore. I promise." he whispered against her flesh, feeling air slowly release from his lungs as he saw her small smile and felt her fingers slowly whisper against his cheek in a tender caress.

"I know, and when I start to forget, I have you to remind me and pull me back." Ruin knew that he was right, that all these emotions and memories were nothing but shadows of a past she'd left behind her, but it was hard to remember that when they had her in their grip. She knew he wanted to ask, wanted to know what it was that she and Henry lived through but he wouldn't ask and never would unless she gave him permission, and she loved him so much for that. She wanted to explain, to answer all his questions but the truth was, she wasn't ready to face it all, at least not tonight. Tonight she just wanted to forget again.

They remained in silence the rest of the trip and when they handed the keys to his car to the valet she hated the sympathetic glances that he and the doorman passed her way. She pulled Andy's jacket closer to her and sighed softly, hating that look as she always had. Andy had already retrieved the key to their new suite from John so they were at least able to duck into the small elevator without having to speak to any more people.

When they were moving up Ruin would give a long release of pent up air and lean heavily back against his chest, rolling her head on his shoulder as his arms come to wrap around her creating a safe cage for her to rest. So many things that they both wanted to say, so much they knew they should say but instead they both remained quiet and let the peace of the moment shelter them while it could.

Ruin could feel Andy's lips brushing against her temple, spreading little soft kisses down along the side of her face making her moan softly, her eyes fluttering closed as she sinks herself into the warmth of his touch. "Do you want to just go to sleep?" he asks of her, breaking the silence for the first time just as the elevators ding and the doors open to allow them to enter the penthouse.

Smiling she would shake her head and grabbed hold of his hand to gently tug him forward as she stepped into the living room only to turn when they were both completely in and faced him as she rolled her shoulders and allowed his jacket to fall from her leaving her once more in the silk that he'd only barely gotten a good look at earlier before he'd swiftly covered her with his jacket. He blames the events of the evening on not noticing it before. When her hands raise to grab the hem of his shirt to start lifting up he would halt her, placing his hands gently atop hers as he waits for her eyes to meet his before speaking.

"Baby you know we don't have to..."but his words were halted by the shake of her head and the soft smile that curves her lips.

"I know...but I want too...I...I need to Andy." she whispered then and for a moment he was afraid tears would again slip from her eyes but she blinked hastily and he understood then, more than she probably thought that he possibly could.

"Shh, come here." he whispers and raises his hands to capture her face between them, tilting it up to his as he leans and brushes his lips lovingly against hers. If she needed to loose herself in him to be able to cope with what all has happened, then he wouldn't stop her. He understood the need to feel a tender touch when everything has fallen apart around you. Andy lowered his hands from her face as she returned the kiss and lowered them down between them to gently tug at the knot loose from the rob and as he smoothly pushed it back off of her he would lean back from the kiss and let his eyes drink in the sight of her.

Never in his life had he seen anything more perfect, more beautiful than the woman standing before him. The silk clung to every curve, ending just at the top of her thighs hiding her from his view but he knew if he but shifted her to move he would be able to see peaks of what was beneath. His hands clenched at her waist as he drags her closer to him with a deep growl, the scent of her and rain hitting his nose like a heady perfume. He forced his hands away from her though as she tugged impatiently at his shirt and chuckles as she finally gets it off him and tosses it carelessly behind her.

"Impatient Kitten?" he teases her earning him a glare for his trouble but the sight only made his heart swell with relief. She was still in there, his beautiful feisty little kitten, he just had to draw her back to him. Without warning he scooped her up in his arms and began to carry her to the bedroom as her lips and teeth found his ear while her small hands busied themselves with sinking into his hair and his shoulder blades, nails lightly scraping at his flesh.

"Always." She purred within his ear making him groan. He kicked open the bedroom doors making her giggle, a sound that always had a strong affect on him now would swell his heart and pull at his heartstrings with the sound of it, relief heavy in his veins. When he came to the side of the bed he dropped her playfully on the mattress and as she came up on her elbows to gaze at him there between her thighs he'd lower his hand to his buckle and would begin to undo it only to have her come up and settle her hands on his to stop him. "Let me."

Gently she would brush his hands aside and while gazing up at him, her small fingers would take over the task, pulling the buckle free before moving on to pop the button of his jeans free. Her lips found his stomach and pressed tender nipping kisses to his flesh as she drags the zipper slowly down making him groan deeply. His hands lower to sink into her hair, gently gripping at the piled curls making some of them slip free of their pins. When she pushes his jeans off his hips and down his thighs freeing him he growls and forces her head back as he leans, once more taking her mouth, this time with growing passion as he presses her back against the bed. His hands move to capture hers, bringing them high above her head and he cant help but grin as he feels her use her feet to help guide his pants the rest of the way down.

"Andy..." she moans into his mouth as she arches beneath him and he can feel her breasts, bare except for the undersides which were housed in lace, press against his chest. The instant he pressed his hips against hers he groaned at the feel of his length settling against wet bare flesh instead of material as he'd expected. A shudder runs through him as he rocks his hips, rubbing up and down that wet slit, listening to the sounds of her broken little whimpers and whines that turn him on so much. The sounds that she made was somewhere between sensual seductress and sweet little innocent and each single one of them sent fire licking along his veins.

Slowly his lips would pull from hers and would leave a heated trail down along her face and throat before they would come to press against the tops of her breasts. His tongue would trail in a slow circle around first one nipple than the other leaving them both throbbing and aching before he'd deliver a slow blow of air to both making her bow and cry out. She was so damn sensitive, even now he knew he could slip inside of her and loose himself in the ecstasy that was his Kitten but she deserved more and he would give her more, give her all she'd ever dreamed off. When he allowed her to finally find her sleep tonight he didn't want any of those memories being able to find her, he wanted her to be so exhausted and so full of him that her mind simply wouldn't allow for any nightmares.

"Tell me what you want Kitten...tell me what you need." he ordered before he took one of her nipples between his teeth, gently rolling it back and forth between before he'd release to suckle deeply, enjoying the squeal of delight she gave, able to feel her entrance contract invitingly. He shudders and releases her nipple with a slight tug before it popped free leaving her skin rosy from his attentions, her hips rolling up against him insistently trying to guide him into her.

"Please Andy...I need you..inside me...now...please" she begged and as soon as that last word left her lips she would feel him pushing forward, stretching and filling her causing her to cry out as he groaned the sensation getting better with each time. And then he began to move and it set her world on fire. Her fingers clenched around his as she lifted her hips up to meet each thrust knowing that she wouldn't last long, already feeling her body coiling dangerously soon.

"Go ahead baby, let go. I'm not stopping until the sun comes up." he vowed and as he felt her quiver and clasp her silken hot walls around him he pushed onwards, thrusting her up closer to that ledge, taking her with a quiet desperation that had her shattering over and over again as he continued on, building her up to the breaking point and then pushing her beyond her limitations until she'd scream his name and he'd follow her over, drowning in the sweet bliss of her love.

-Sometime near Sunrise-

Ruin gave a soft yawn as her fingers drew lazy patterns across his chest, loving the feel of his heart beating beneath her cheek, safe and sound and healthy like she was determined he stay for a very long time. She shivers and closes her eyes on a soft moan as she feels his answering fingers lightly tracing her shoulder as they laid there in silence, listening to the dying storm slowly fade out. She was deliciously sore and if she didn't move for the next hundred years she would be perfectly alright with that.

Andy chuckled as he caught sight of that contented little expression she wore and gave her a squeeze as he drew her even closer to his body. "Your a sex fiend." he accused with a laugh, a yelp escaping as she pinched his side in revenge, tilting her head back so that their gazes could lock and even as she tried to look stern it didn't last long and soon she was wearing a smirk on those kiss swollen lips that he'd sampled in every way that he could during the long night.

"Your the one who vowed a night of sex-capades" she countered and crinkled her nose impishly at him which had him leaning in to brush a kiss to the little upturned tip. He couldn't argue but not wishing to admit defeat he captured her lips soon after and tried to distract her from the topic. One hand rose to gently brush back the curtain of her hair, exposing her slender neck that held his marks that he just couldn't find it in him to be ashamed of placing. His wound was still a bit stung by Henry getting to play hero tonight and he supposed he'd felt the need to reclaim.

She could easily see the thoughts playing in his beautiful eyes and finally Ruin would give a soft tisking sound drawing his attention back to her. "You act as if I wasn't whimpering like a cat in heat begging for more. I love it when you leave marks on me, it makes me feel like I belong to you." she freely admitted without shame, smiling up into his eyes only to frown as he suddenly sits up and drags her with him until she's sitting up completely, the sheet falling to her hips as he leans down and picks up his jeans pulling a small box free of the pocket before turning to her once more.

It was hard to remember the speech he'd prepared as he took in the sight of the sheet resting low on her hips, her breasts bare except for the curtain of her hair and her eyes shining from her emotions there for him to easily read. He wasn't sure if what they said was true, that the eyes were windows to the soul or it was just they're connection to each other but whatever it was he was never left in doubt of her love any time he gazed into her eyes. Eyes the color of a sunflower field. A wave of possessiveness washed over him then as he drank in the sight of her. His. Something so beautiful was actually his.

Gently he would take her hand in his and as his thumb gently brushed along the back he felt the jump of her pulse and smiled as his other hand lowered the box to the bed and moved to begin to gently unwrap the tape from around her middle finger as he began to speak. "I've told you already that I love you, and I know I've already asked you to marry me but I skipped a few steps to get there and I think it's high time we do this properly." he smirked and as he pulled the last but of tape free he looked up and met her gaze, lifting her hand to gently press his lips to the now exposed flesh before he'd take up the box once more and flips open the lid.

Housed inside was a beautiful ring that had her gasping, her free hand rising to cover her lips as she stared down in amazement, tears welling in her eyes as she gazed down at that single perfect pearl clustered by delicate small emeralds on each side. It was so perfect, so classic and beautiful that it made her heart skip a beat just looking at it.

"I want the world to know, to know that I've found you and that your mine. I want them to look and see how much I love you each time they see you waving this hand around." he chuckled and carefully took the ring from it's velvet bed and slid it gently onto her finger with ease, a perfect fit. The thought made him smile and the moment felt all the more right because of it. "It was my grandmothers ring. She wore it every day and never once did she regret it. It's a legacy I want to pass on to our children one day, that is...if you'll still have me?"

Andy was unprepared for her sudden launch but as they fell back onto the bed he wrapped his arms around her and held her close as she showered him with sweet loving kisses. His eyes catching the light that the fireplace cast over them, making her hand glitter just as he'd imagined it would. "I take it that's a yes then?" he teased

"Yes…a thousand times yes." She vows against his lips then groans deeply as Andy shifts them and once again brought her down beneath him, this time moving himself slowly within her causing her to gasp and arch beneath him as she felt herself being deliciously filled. This was her dream, it wasn't perfect and they would surely have bumps along the way, but so long as he loved her then there could never be a dream as beautiful as this. And as the sun rose up over his shoulder wrapping them in a world of gold she couldn't help but smile, he was a man to keep his vow after all. Who knew you could dream with your eyes wide shut?


	17. Epilogue

Epilogue

It was a day she'd been looking forward too for so long that it was almost unreal to be standing here now, gazing at her reflection in the mirror while the room was buzzing with activity. There were lilies braided in her hair and for once she didn't complain that she was wearing a heavy layer of makeup. She still couldn't quite believe that the face before her was her own. She'd never seen her eyes pop so much and she'd known her lashes were long but they looked insanely long now. To test them she gave a flutter of her lids and couldn't contain the giggle that slipped free. "They almost look fake." She spoke really to no one particular. Suddenly she felt hands settle on her shoulders and looked up to meet the light blue eyes of her mother in the mirror.

"You look beautiful baby girl. I've dreamed of this day for so long…I can't believe it's actually here" she barely got the words out before a soft little sob caught in the voice making Ruin turn and wrap her mother up in her arms, hugging her tightly. They had come a long way from where they had been when she was little. She couldn't imagine loving her mother any more than she did now.

"Mom you can't cry…then I'll cry and I really think that makeup artist might kill us if that happens." They both giggled and peeked at the bossy little Italian that Andy had hired who was currently trying wagging his finger in her best friend's face because she kept trying to "fix" his work.

"Alright ladies, it's time," Her father's voice came from just inside the door. Her mother released her and they both hurried to wipe at each others tears trying their best to not smear the makeup. Turning Ruin was met with the eyes of her father and she felt those tears welling again as she saw his expression and watched as he came to her while everyone else began to leave the room to take their place outside.

Her hands were trembling as she placed them in her father's outstretched ones and took strength from the strong grip that he gave her. They stood in silence for a moment before he would lean down and place their foreheads together. "I…" He started but couldn't seem to finish or find the right words. Ruin smiled and gave his hands a tender squeeze.

"I know daddy." She whispered and when she heard his sniff she thought she might break but thankfully Matthew knocked on the door to hurry them along. They both gave a soft laugh before another squeeze was given to her hands and then he turned them, tucking her arm into the bend of his. She took a deep breath and then gave a small nod. She was ready, more than ready actually.

When they stepped out of the small room they passed through the little living room and then they were walking out into the sand. She'd always imagined herself getting married in some quaint little country church or in a beautiful spring garden but when it came down to planning her real wedding, she couldn't think of a more perfect place than that little stretch of beach that Andy had taken her to nearly two years before.

She could see him there, waiting for her at the end of the petal aisle that Elena had left in her wake. Glancing to the little girl she blew her a kiss and a wink causing a sweet giggle to slip free of the girl before she drew her eyes back to the incredible blue of Andy's eyes. They drew her in just as they always had, calling her forward to his side where she belonged. Even if she'd been nervous or even a little frightened before, she wasn't now. Not when she had his gaze to guide her home.

When they finally stood before Andy her father turned her and she became lost in the green of his eyes, the eyes that he'd passed on to a daughter he hadn't even known he had until ten years before. He cupped her face between his hands and leaned down to brush a kiss to her nose before whispering, "I love you baby girl, you picked good." With that he turned and took her hand to place in Andy's.

Electricity tingled up her arm and as she met his gaze again she knew he felt it too and it made them both smile as they turned to face the preacher who was going to join them forever as man and wife. As he began the opening of his speech Andy would take the opportunity to steal a peak at his bride.

She was more beautiful than she'd ever been, there was a soft glow about her as the ocean wind teased the little wisps of curls that hung along her features making his fingers itch to brush them back for her, to curl one around his finger and bring her forward for a kiss he'd been aching to give her for nearly twenty four hours. A whole day had never felt so long, but watching her walk to him in that simple but beautiful vintage lace gown, with that smile upon her lips, it had made all the suffering worth it.

"If you don't stop giving her the sex eyes you're going to miss your part." Came Henry's whispered voice from his other side causing Andy to jump and give a playful glare to the man who had become like a brother too him. He did however turn his attention from his bride and looked again at the preacher, squeezing her hand when he heard her quiet giggle. Luckily the warning had come when it did though, because it was his turn to turn to her. Taking the little silver band from Henry he slid it gently onto her finger, joining it to its mate that he'd placed some time ago.

"I've spent my life chasing a dream thinking that the only reward it would give me would be fame and fortune, and I was more than alright with that. I thought that would be enough. But apparently that dream was only a stepping stone to the one that I didn't even know I wanted. I'd dabbled in love, thought that I knew what it all meant but then here you come and knock everything I thought I knew flat on its ass. You're not everything I ever wanted, but you're everything that I ever needed. I promise you, no one could ever love you the way I love you. I might mess up a lot down the road but I will never…ever…leave you to walk this world alone."

By the time he finished there were tears flowing freely down her cheeks, no longer caring about her stupid makeup. Her heart was swollen and tender from his words and as she reached for his own ring, the same ring that his grandfather had worn for nearly seventy years and only took off the day he'd joined his wife in heaven, she would give her own vow.

"I used to dream of what my husband would be like. Would he be tall, dark and handsome? Would he be outgoing and fun loving, would he be serious and scholarly? Would he be some smooth talking romantic or would he be a dark soulful poet? Who knew that I would be marrying all of them in one single person?" she gave a soft laugh before continuing. "We're going to fight, we're going to get so frustrated with each other, but I promise you I will never break your trust, I will never break your heart. I will live every day with you in my heart and I will be the home for you to come too."

"And by the power vested to me by the state of California…I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

"Don't have to tell me twice" Andy growled before he took her face between his hands and bent to capture her laughter with his lips. She'd never tasted so sweet, so perfect…so his. His arms wrapped around her then and lifted her up and twirled them around making her laugh all the more, the sound mingling with the sounds of applause and the crash of waves. When finally he allowed her to find her feet he slowly pulled away and gazed down into her beautiful hazel orbs, his own private field of sunflowers.

"I love you wife."

She smiled then, so big and bright, exposing her dimples.

"I love you too husband."


End file.
